Kirby:El regreso de Galacta Knight
by Shalvanic
Summary: Cuando el rey Dedede piensa en una nueva manera de librarse de kirby, hace que un secreto de Empresas pesadilla se desate, liberando al mayor enemigo que Kirby o Meta knight enfrenten. Galacta knight. Este es mi primer fic
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Nueva actitud?

_¡Hola amigos! Soy nuevo aquí y esta es la primera historia que subo y hago. Así que espero que les guste y si no… pues solo no sean tan críticos._

**Capitulo 1: ¿Nueva actitud?**

Un día como cualquiera, en una estrella muy lejana, conocida como Popstar, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Cappie Town, todos los habitantes de esa ciudad, a quienes se les llamaba cappies, estaban muy tranquilos esa mañana y muy pendientes de sus quehaceres, sin embargo, un estruendoso ruido de llantas frenando interrumpió con esa paz mañanera.

Entonces, en medio de la plaza, apareció una limosina todoterreno, color dorado en unas partes y blanco en otras, con un techo convertible, un par de luces laterales con forma de martillos y hasta enfrente una pequeña estatua dorada, que en la opinión de muchos era muy fea, de lo que parecía ser un pingüino.

En la parte de los asientos venían dos personas. Un caracol morado con su caparazón en espiral de color verde oscuro, un bigote de color amarillo oscuro y estaba al volante. El otro, en cambio, era más robusto que el caracol. Era un pingüino azul, de aspecto un tanto torpe, que vestía un abrigo de invierno color rojo, las puntas de las mangas de este eran blancas, y su pico era de color amarillo al igual que sus pies. Entonces el caracol sacó un megáfono, y con una actitud autoritaria, empezó a hablar.

-¡Atención, pobres súbditos! El rey Dedede les tiene un mensaje muy importante.-Dijo el caracol.-Todo aquel que quiera ir al castillo Dedede será bienvenido, debido a que estamos organizando una fiesta... ¡Ay!-Entonces, Dedede lo aparto con brusquedad de un golpe y tomo el megáfono.

-Dame eso, Escargoon. ¡Así es, cappies!-Dijo el rey- He decidido ser más amable con ustedes después de tantos problemas que yo he causado en el pasado... Además, estamos celebrando el XXI aniversario del castillo Dedede, así que tendremos una gran celebración, y como acto de caridad, decidí invitarlos a todos, sin cobrarles la entrada. Y tampoco la comida, ni nada... (En su mente) Aunque, aumentaré los impuestos para recuperar algo de dinero, pero eso no se los diré.

Todos los cappies se quedaron sorprendidos ante la generosidad del rey y comenzaron a hablar entre sí y discutir sobre la nueva actitud de Dedede y Escargoon y sobre que pensar acerca de la invitación. Ambos parecían muy felices.

-¿Es eso totalmente cierto?- Dijo uno de los cappies presentes. Este tenía un bigote gris, un suéter marrón con moño y un sombrero marón con una franja negra-¿Está usted seguro majestad?-

-¡Claro que sí alcalde Len!-Respondió Dedede.

-¿No es este otro de sus planes maléficos?-Pregunto un cappie con tono algo rudo. Este vestía un uniforme de policía verde oscuro con una funda para pistola en el cinturón, con las cejas bastante pobladas, y a juzgar por su aspecto era un tanto gordo.-si es así majestad...

-¿Cómo se atreve a acusar al rey de un crimen tan horrible jefe Bookem?-Dijo Escargoon- Su majestad no se atrevería a traicionarlos. Aunque si podría hacer algo peor...

-¡Cállate Escargoon!- Respondió enojado Dedede-Puede que haya hecho cosas malas en el pasado pero ya he cambiado y lo sabes.

-Hmp, si, ya lo creo, Dedede-Dijo una niña que a diferencia de los demás cappies, ella tenía pies más notorios. Tenía una camisa con hombreras de colores dividas por líneas que formaban triángulos, la parte de arriba era de color rosa, mientras que la parte de abajo era de color verde. También tenía una coleta con unos sujetadores de colores distintos, dos naranjas y otro morado, al igual que una expresión seria y algo enojada-No pueden estar hablando en serio ¿De verdad le creen a ese... ese "pingüino gordote"?-

-(_Risilla exagerada_) ¿"Pingüino gordote"? Tiff, me sorprendes, nunca te he oído decir una broma, mucho menos un insulto-Dijo un niño que venía acompañando a la niña. Este tenía un aspecto parecido al de ella, él vestía unos pantalones con tirantes de color morado, su cabello era de color verde con amarillo, y a comparación con la niña, él era más pequeño.

-Silencio, Tuff-Dijo ella-Estoy en algo importante... Cappies, no debemos caer en sus engaños nunca más. Todas las veces que nos ha traicionado, todos esos monstruos de "Empresas Pesadilla" que mandó contra nosotros, pero sobre todo, contra Kirby, son buenas razones para ¡NO CONFIAR EN ELLOS! Sobre todo en Dedede.

-Si, puede ser que tengas razón, Tiff...-Dijo el alcalde-Pero, eso de que nos quiera invitar a su castillo de manera tan considerada... No sé qué pensar.

-No, alcalde Len-Dijo el jefe Bookem- Ella tiene la razón. Es decir, ¿cuántas veces no nos engaño, o mintió, o nos ataco con esas bestias?... O el primer monstruo que envió en nuestra contra ¿No se acuerda? También una vez hizo lo mismo con el concurso de karaoke dentro del castillo.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no me acordé?-Respondió el alcalde.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno,-Dijo Dedede-Está bien, lo admito, he... Perdón, "hemos" hecho cosas malas en el pasado, sobre todo Escargoon, y de verdad nos arrepentimos, sobre todo yo, y les pedimos que acepten nuestras disculpas ¿De acuerdo, Tiff?

-No te creo, panzón. ¡Demuéstralo!

-Bueno, en primer lugar, ya no existe "Empresas Pesadilla" gracias a su majestad-Dijo Escargoon, y cuando termino de decirlo, todos, excepto Dedede, lo vieron de forma severa.

-¿No querrás decir que Kirby, Sir Meta Knight y todos abordo de la nave de batalla Halberd fueron los que lo hicieron?-Respondió enojado Tuff.

-Recuerda que el rey y yo estábamos ahí, y que fuimos los primeros en llegar a la base central de Pesadilla.

-Sí, pero solo porque los hipnotizaron para llevarle a Tiff a ese malote de Pesadilla, y eso no cuenta.

-Bueno, bueno, ya estuvo bueno de charla. Solo les decimos que están todos invitados a ir al castillo, y ya ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-Interrumpió el panzón... digo, el Rey.

-Hmp, bueno, vallan si quieren, yo solo digo la verdad-Dijo Tiff.

Entonces, ella y Tuff se fueron caminando entre la multitud y el rey y Escargoon se veían muy felices por eso. Luego de que se retiraran los niños, Escargoon y Dedede repartieron unos cuantos volantes y propaganda de la fiesta, y se marcharon, dejando a la multitud confusa e indecisa sobre el asunto ¿A quién hacerle caso?

Mientras tanto, en el castillo al que el rey se dirigía, en uno de los patios en el castillo, había una figura misteriosa de forma redonda, cubierta por una mascara de metal circular, que lo unico que dejaba ver eran sus ojos amrillo intenso, y tenía una capa azul semi oscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Estaba contemplando el horizonte, recordando eventos pasados de su vida, las guerras que habia luchado, sus enemigos, los compañeros que habia perdido, su llegada a esa estrella y todo lo que paso en los pasados años.

-Mmmm... Siento una presencia... Algo esta por ocurrir. Algo malo... ¡No! No es posible. ¿Pero, cómo?

-Señor, ¿que ocurre?-Preguntó un caballero de armadura verde con rojo claro y un sable en mano, quien venia acompañado de otro caballero, de armadura color azul verdoso.-

-Sable, Espada, algo esta pasando... algo malo. Y presiento que llegará a la aldea...-Les dijo alarmado

-¿Algo malo, Sir Meta knight? ¿Pero que sería? Es decir, Kirby y todos nosotros acabamos con Pesadilla y su base-Dijo Sable

-Así es, ¿Usted cree que regresará?-Dijo Espada

-No lo sé. No sé si se trata de Pesadilla, u otras fuerzas... Debemos estar alerta y proteger el castillo... Entre otras cosas.-Respondió Meta Knight con seriedad.

-Si, señor-Dijeron al unísono Sable y Espada, retirandose y dejando a Meta Knight a solas.

-(_Suspiro_) quisiera no tener que mentirles... si estoy en lo cierto... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro... Galacta Knight.-Dijo seriamente, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, como si supiera que más allá de la estrella, se encontraba exactamente haciendo lo mismo aquella persona que mencionó, y sabia que asi era, y que llegaría pronto...

_Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues bueno, ni modo. Así que dejen sus comentarios, reviews y lo que quieran, y hasta luego o como Kirby diría ¡"Poyo"!_

_(Edición): Lamento la espera, pero como prometí, he comenzado a corregir todos mis errores gramaticales, y tratar de hacer la historia más entendible y que no parezca que un niño de cinco años la escribió. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y leer aunque tenga errores tan terribles de ortografía, entre otras cosas. Espero y les guste más esta versión mejorada. Perdón por hacerlos esperar tres años para finalmente ver esta historia concluida, pero me aseguraré de acabarla lo más pronto posible para ustedes. Y, sin más preámbulos, ¡a terminar este fanfic!_


	2. Capitulo 2 Fiesta, Complot y Sandias

**Capitulo 2: Fiesta, Complot y Sandias.**

El rey Dedede y Escargoon estaban muy apurados presionando a sus sirvientes, los Waddle Dee, unas pequeñas criaturas de forma redonda, color naranja, sin boca, con ojos negruzcos, y el contorno de un rostro marcado al frente de sus caras. No tenían manos ni cuello, y sus pies eran de forma triangular-ovalada y de color marrón. Básicamente, eran esferas, con ojos, voluntad propia, pies, aspecto adorable, y muy atareados a hacer lo que les encargaron.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día!-Dijo el pingüino panzón-¡Necesitamos esos globos bien inflados, esos pasteles bien cocinados, esos juegos mecánicos bien engrasados y esos aperitivos bien deliciosos pronto!

-¡Si, así es, Waddle Dees!-Reafirmo Escargoon-Todo debe quedar perfecto para la "fiesta" de hoy en la tarde. Nadie debe sospechar nada, ¿entendido?

Los Waddle Dees no respondieron pero si asintieron, ya que la carencia de boca no les permite hablar, pero de alguna manera comen.

Todo estaba muy bien organizado para la fiesta. Había dulces, piñatas, juegos mecánicos e incluso barriles llenos de agua y manzanas. Pero también había algo que no encajaba muy bien con toda esa diversión. Una enorme cortina que decía "NO PASAR: SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO", e incluso desde lejos se podía ver a Waddle Dees trabajando con sopladores debido a la luz que permitía que se viera a tráves de la cortina por breves segundos. También se escuchaba un martilleo que no cesaba y engranajes funcionando. ¿Qué sería eso?

Más tarde, ese mismo día, todos los cappies estaban reunidos a en la entrada del castillo, impacientes para ver lo que allí se llevaría a cabo. Todos tenían dudas y todos estaban ahí para obtener las respuestas ¿Dedede cambió en verdad? ¿Habría valido la pena hacerle caso a Tiff? Nadie lo sabía, y ese era el mayor riesgo que podrían correr.

-Damas y Caballeros, Niños y Niñas- Comenzó a decir Escargoon a tráves de un megáfono- Bienvenidos al castillo Dedede por única vez en este siglo. Aquí encontraran todo tipo de diversión, comida y al final una sorpresilla ¿Quieren saber cuál? Pues quédense con nosotros hasta el final y lo sabrán-Entonces, Dedede y Escargoon intercambiaron miradas y risillas entre dientes y le ordenaron a un Waddle Dee que abriera la puerta principal hacia el patio.

Todos entraron prácticamente corriendo emocionados, incluso los adultos corrían, pero todos se detuvieron en seco al ver todo lo que había adentro.

Era como un sueño. Todo brillaba, había luces por todos lados, había juegos, comida por montones pista de baile, y un montón de cosas más.

Todos estaban maravillados con esa vista tan espectacular. Todos, menos tres personas que destacaban entre la multitud. Dos de ellos eran Tiff y Tuff, pero el tercero era más bajito que los dos niños, color rosa, redondo, parecido físicamente a un Waddle Dee, pero sin el contorno de rostro ni ojos negruzcos y si tenía boca, y se me lo preguntan era más adorable. Sus ojos tenían expresión despistada e inocente, no parecía muy inteligente y estaba bastante maravillado con el ambiente al igual que los cappies. Era Kirby.

-Kirby, sé que te emociona esto, pero no caigas en su trampa. No nos podemos confiar.-Dijo Tiff.

-Si, Kirby. Y no te pierdas como otras veces, mantente cerca de nosotros.-Dijo Tuff.

Kirby apartó la mirada del escenario y se volteó hacia ellos. Los miro unos instantes con expresión curiosa y luego dijo con actitud segura:

-¡Poyo!

-Bien. Solo recuerda, no te acerques a ningún juego ¿Ok?

-Poyo.

Entonces, comenzaron a explorar y revisar el lugar en busca de algo peligroso tanto para los cappies como para Kirby. Así que, inspeccionaron cada juego, cada lámpara y Kirby solo se quedó comiendo todo lo que encontraba en el inmenso banquete, como era su costumbre.

Mientras, Meta Knight, Sable y Espada observaban desde lo alto del castillo la fiesta y las luces, mas todos los cappies allí abajo. Pero Meta Knight estaba algo ausente. No prestaba tanta atención como en siempre suele hacer. No, de hecho, solo pensaba en ese nombre: Galacta Knight. Eso lo perturbaba demasiado, al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero, de pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Señor... ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Sable.-Lo noto un poco desconcertado... más bien, preocupado.

-... ¿Qué? Ah, este... No os preocupéis Sable. Estoy bien, solo... Un poco distraído, es todo.- Mintió Meta Knight.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó desconcertado Espada- Usted no se distrae fácilmente, sobre todo si es cuando se trata de investigar, ya que usted mismo nos ha dicho que el rey ha estado portándose extraño últimamente, y tiene razón.

-Si, estoy bien, no os debéis preocupar por mí. Preocuparos por el ambiente allí abajo. Puede que algo llegue a cambiar. Sobre todo porque ya llego el pequeño Kirby a la fiesta.

-¿Kirby? ¿Dónde?-Dijo Sable, y al decir esto, ambos caballeros se pusieron a buscar con la mirada.

-Simple-Dijo Meta Knight-Solo dirijan su mirada a la mesa principal del banquete y veréis la comida desapareciendo en la boca de un circulo rosa.

Entonces ambos vieron que era cierto: un circulo rosa hacía desaparecer toda la comida en la mesa del comedor. De hecho, los cappies tomaban lo que podían, porque instantáneamente lo demás desaparecía en las fauces de Kirby, hasta que al fin no había más que devorar en la mesa. Kirby se quedó parado en la mesa, limpiándose las migajas de la cara y exclamando "Poyo" felizmente, mientras los cappies reían con él. A nadie le parecía sorpréndete o impactante el agujero negro que Kirby tenía por estomago ni todo lo que podía devorar en segundos despues de tanto tiempo, de hecho, se volvió cotidiano ver eso.

-(_Risa_) Lo hizo de nuevo-Exclamó Espada-Terminó con un banquete entero en segundos.

-De hecho, rompió su propio record, Espada-Le dijo Sable-Ni yo lo creo.

-Bien, ya que habéis ubicado a Kirby, vigílenlo.-Dijo con severidad Meta Knight- Yo le avisare a Tiff que lo mantendremos en la mira, y también a su majestad lo vigilaremos. Quedaos aquí mientras vuelvo.

-Si, señor.-Respondieron.

Meta Knight se fue caminando de allí tranquilamente, mientras Sable y Espada vigilaban al pequeño Kirby.

En la fiesta, Tiff y Tuff se reunieron exhaustos, y un poco decepcionados por no encontrar nada sospechoso en los juegos ni en ninguna parte, mientras Kirby solo se pasaba saltando de mesa en mesa por comida.

-No encontré nada Tuff... Esto es malo, por no decir sospechoso.

-Yo tampoco tuve suerte hermana. Pero no te has puesto a pensar que... no sé, tal vez esto no sea...

-¡Tuff, no digas eso! Sabes que todo lo que incluye a los cappies termina en Kirby peleando contra algo que Dedede hizo.

-Sí, pero la mayoría de las cosas de Dedede eran los monstruos de Pesadilla, y él ya no existe.

-Recuerda que también ha hecho robots y maquinas de destrucción para acabar con el pobre de Kirby. No solo eran los monstruos.

-Bueno, pero no hay nada por aquí, ni por allá que pueda ser un arma o algo así. Además, todos se están divirtiendo, Kirby se distinge por doquier y Dedede no ha hecho nada... Solo relájate un rato Tiff.

Eso era típico de Tuff, decirle a ella que se relajara más. Pero eso solo hizo que ella se pusiera tensa y enojada. Porque, que su hermano fuera tan despistado como los cappies la frustraba, así como el no saber que se traía Dedede entre manos. Entonces, una voz con acento español la saco de la frustración.

-Tiff.-Dijo Meta Knight

-¡Meta Knight! Como me alegra verte ¿Algo malo pasa?

-No, no. No hasta ahora. Se podría decir que esto no va más allá de una fiesta lujosa de su majestad.

-Ah...-Dijo Tiff con tono de decepción-¿Entonces, tú también crees que Dedede no está tramando nada?

-Bueno, no puedo decir nada, porque yo no sé si está tramando algo. Pero, para ser honesto, aquí me huele a gato encerrado también. Sin embargo, no es eso por lo que he venido. Solo te quería decir, que no te debéis preocupar por Kirby ni de su majestad. Nosotros le mantendremos vigilados a ambos.

-Ok, gracias por avisar Meta Knight... Por cierto, te noto algo, mmm no sé, preocupado-Dijo Tuff.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Es que todos me leen la mente hoy?-Pensó Meta Knight-No me siento preocupado para nada, Tuff. Es solo que no siento que este lugar sea seguro. Bueno, me tengo que retirar, suerte niños. Ah y díganle a Kirby que lo saludo.

Entonces, Meta Knight se fue apresurado por regresar a su puesto de vigilancia, yéndose entre las sombras, como acostumbra hacer. Los niños se quedaron un poco tranquilos, pero a la vez nerviosos, porque Meta Knight sospechaba que el lugar no era de fiar, así que, fueron a buscar a Kirby.

Unas dos horas después de que Tiff y Tuff encontraron a Kirby, Escargoon y el rey Dedede, anunciaron que la sorpresa especial estaba lista y que todos pusieran atención hacia ellos.

-Bien, cappies, la sorpresa especial ya está lista-Dijo Escargoon-Pero, primero, les agradecemos por quedarse todo este tiempo con nosotros, y... -entonces Dedede saca su martillo y lo golpea fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡Cállate, Escargoon! No hagas esto más largo, porque yo no puedo esperar más. Bien, como les decía, esta sorpresa es dedicada a todos ustedes, cappies, como muestra de todo el afecto que les tengo y que obviamente me tienen a mí. Pero, esto va sobre todo, en honor a esa bolita rosada troglodita... ¡Kirby!

-¿Poyo?-Exclamó Kirby con impresión.

-Si, así es pequeño amigo, esto es especialmente para ti. Contempla tu... ¡REGALO!

Entonces, unas cortinas gigantescas, que nadie notó porque se parecían demasiado a los muros comenzaron a abrirse, dejando ver una parte grande y amplia del castillo a la que todas las luces externas apuntaron, y todos quedaron mudos al ver lo que abarcaba tanto espacio. Un monumento con el aspecto de Dedede, lleno de comida y juguetes, la mayoría de estos últimos parecidos a Dedede por supuesto, y también aparatos electrodomésticos. Todo un lugar lleno de regalos. Nadie prestó atención al monumento, solo lo que se hallaba alrededor.

-No lo puedo creer-Dijo Tiff maravillada por ver tanta belleza en lugar así, sorprendida hasta los huesos por la buena acción de Dedede.

-Woa... cuantos juguetes... comida...-Dijo Tuff, incrédulo por ver tantos juguetes.

-P...Po... ¡Poyo, poyo, poyo!-Exclamó Kirby con impresión, al ver todo lo que allí estaba.

-(_Risa pequeña_) Sorprendidos, ¿verdad?-Dijo Dedede con una expresión confiada y algo presumida-apuesto a que pensaban que sería una trampa, pero no. Vamos no se queden ahí babeando el césped, agarren todo lo que quieran.

Casi sin pensar, todos corrieron emocionados hacia la montaña de cosas para agarrar lo que ellos quisieran, incluso Tiff pensó en correr también pero unos 3 metros antes de llegar se controló y se detuvo, muy avergonzada por ceder ante la avaricia y la ingenuidad que los cappies muestran seguido.

En cuanto todos los demás llegaron a la montaña de cosas, esta fue disminuyendo de poco a poco, hasta quedar sin nada de juguetes, aparatos y comida, aunque la comida fue lo que desapareció primero debido a nuestro rosado amiguito.

-Todo sale a la perfección, majestad -Dijo Escargoon, sobándose su enorme chichón-¿Lo hacemos ya?

-No, aun no, tonto-Le contestó Dedede-Tenemos que esperar hasta que haya un gran número sobre Kirby.

-Mire majestad está entre toda la multitud tratando de atrapar una sandía ¿Ya?

-Bien, ¡AHORA!

Entonces, Escargoon sacó un pequeño dispositivo con un único botón el cual presionó con euforia. Y En ese instante, el horror se desató. Todos los aparatos y juguetes comenzaron a temblar violentamente por unos instantes y después comenzaron a transformarse en robots horribles, unos con martillos por manos, otros comenzaron a mostrar colmillos horribles, y otros solo les crecieron los puños hasta alcanzar un tamaño que daba un total contraste al cuerpo de los juguetes, y eso no era lo peor. El monumento comenzó a moverse y transformó una de sus manos a martillo, la otra se convirtió en un cañón y del tórax comenzó a salir un tubo por el cual toda la comida que sobró la succionó.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Ven? Se los dije-Exclamo Tiff.

-Umm, hermana, no es buen momento para presumir que tenias razón. Es momento de... ¡CORRER!- Exclamó Tuff.

Entonces, todos los cappies, e incluso los Waddle Dees comenzaron a correr, desesperados y aterrados ante la legión de juguetes-robot comandada por el monumento gigante. Y, desde lo alto de todo ese caos horrendo, Meta Knight, Espada y Sable se prepararon para la batalla, y desde donde estaban, saltaron, para así caer encima de unos de los juguetes-robot que avanzaban hacia la multitud, pero la mayoría iba tras Kirby, mientras el pobre huía, aterrado, lo cual Meta Knight notó, mientras desenvainaba a su espada, Galaxia, una espada sagrada de color dorado, con púas a los lados y su mango de color marrón con una gema roja en el centro.

-Sable, Espada, encargaos de esos truhanes que persiguen a los cappies. Yo me encargo de los que persiguen a Kirby.

-Si señor-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Entonces, se separaron y la pelea comenzó. Sable y Espada comenzaron a cortar a todo juguete-robot que estuviera a su paso, y avanzaron a través de ellos y se detuvieron justo enfrente de la ola que perseguía a los cappies y nuevamente comenzaron a cortar, diseccionar y atravesar a los robots que tenían enfrente.

Mientras tanto, Meta Knight se dirigía corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacia los robots que querían a Kirby, de hecho, se apresuro aun más cuando vio que ya había unos sobre Kirby, que lo mordían, le pegaban y lo aventaban.

Entonces, Meta Knight llegó a ellos, y comenzaron a volar piezas metálicas por doquier. El cortaba, atravesaba y destrozaba a los jugue-bots a una velocidad y con una furia y determinación increíbles, incluso para quienes lo habían visto luchar antes. Aceleró y saltó hacia adelante, mientras giraba sobre si mismo, poniendo su espada hacia al frente, convirtiéndose en un torbellino cortador, destrozando a varios de ellos. Luego, se detuvo, y vio que muchos otros robots empezaban a correr hacia él.

-Venga, pedazos de chatarra mal fundida, no pueden conmigo.-Dijo Meta Knight con un aire desafiante.

Entonces, Meta Knight corrió hacia la horda de robots, y en cuanto ya estaban a 2 metros de distancia, se detuvo, y comenzó a blandir su espada hacia a ellos tan rápido que parecía que solo estaba haciendo las cosas a lo loco, pero ninguno de sus cortes fallo, y todos los robots se despedazaron.

-Hmp, ningún reto... Ahora, a por Kirby.

Había tantos robots sobre Kirby, que los que confronto Meta Knight parecían una quinta parte de toda la horda entera. Él aprovecho la distracción de los robots para atacarlos, pero sin tanta furia, para no lastimar a Kirby. Todos los jugue-bots salieron hechos pedazos y Kirby no tenía mucho daño, de hecho, los robots eran algo débiles.

-¿Estáis bien, Kirby? ¿No te habéis hecho daño?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente, le señaló alarmado a Meta Knight, que un robot traicionero estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda, pero, él reacciono a tiempo, y lo corto en dos. Entonces, el tiempo se detuvo para Kirby, y casi no pensó en lo que hacía, pero en cuanto vio una sandía a los pies del robot caído, el cual despedía montones de electricidad, actuó por instinto, absorbiendo la electricidad y la sandia al mismo tiempo, y en cuanto terminó, se comenzó a transformar en Kirby Trueno. En esta forma, Kirby ya no era rosado, si no verde, y en su cabeza tenía una banda dorada con franjas verticales grises, y en el centro de esa banda una perla azul, pero lo más notable era que en su cabeza había una especie de corona eléctrica.

-Bien, esa transformación será útil. Bien pensado, Kirby.

-¿Poyo?-dijo Kirby, confundido por la transformación y la felicitación de Meta Knight, ya que solo se había fijado en la inocente sandía.

Pero no había tiempo de procesar lo que había pasado, ya que, casi instantáneamente, el Monumento comenzó a disparar y martillear a diestra y siniestra. Entonces, Kirby y Meta Knight corrieron hacía el Monumento, dispuestos a atacarlo con todo. Meta Knight fue primero y le lanzo su mejor ataque, El Sword Beam; una onda de energía que proviene desde lo más interno de Meta Knight y es transmitido desde Galaxia, haciendo a esa energía una onda expansiva que corta todo lo que este a su paso.

El Monumento perdió su brazo martillo de un solo golpe, y eso al parecer lo enfureció, pero algo impactante sucedió. Del brazo cortado, salieron más jugue-bots y al Monumento le creció de nuevo el brazo martillo.

-(_Risa maléfica_) ¡Nadie vencerá a mi Monumento!-Exclamó Dedede con euforia y alegría.

-¡Jolines! Parece que nos costará trabajo derrotarlo.-Exclamo Meta Knight- Pero el debe tener un punto débil... Habrá que encontrarle.

Entonces, Kirby corrió hacia el Monumento pero los robots lo detuvieron antes de que llegara agarrándolo por los brazos y los pies. Entonces, el Monumento apuntó con su brazo-cañón hacia Kirby y disparó balas de cañón, las cuales le dieron con gran fuerza, aventándolo por los aires. Entonces Kirby aprovecho ese momento y efectuó uno de sus ataques.

-¡Caída de trueno!-Exclamó Kirby.

Entonces, él comenzó a generar electricidad en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que caía rápidamente hacia la cabeza del Monumento, pero éste se quitó a tiempo de la trayectoria de Kirby, quien cayó en los robots fuertemente, destrozandolos al impacto, mientras que los que estaban alrededor se electrocutaron y cayeron, desactivados.

-¡¿Pero qué...?-Dijeron al unisonó Dedede, Escargoon y Meta Knight, impresionados al ver ese nuevo ataque de Kirby.

Kirby se incorporó de nuevo y comenzó a correr hacia el Monumento, preparandose para lanzar otro ataque, pero el Monumento reaccionó antes, y le disparo una bola de cañón.

-¡Onda de Choque!-Gritó Kirby

Kirby comenzó a formar energía kinetica con electricidad, y la lanzó como una onda de choque, tan potente, que mando a volar todos los robots en su camino, y desvió la bala de cañón al mismo tiempo.

El Monumento se quedo impresionado, al igual que los cappies, Tiff, Tuff, Sable y Espada por descubrir estas habilidades nuevas en Kirby, mientras que Meta Knight se preguntaba si tendría más adelante habilidades nuevas y mejores en sus demás transformaciones. Incluso los demás robots dejaron de prestar atención en la multitud y comenzaron a correr hacia Kirby, quien ya los esperaba..

Entonces, Kirby comenzó a disparar bolas de electricidad concentrada hacia la horda de jugue-bots, las cuales comenzaron a explotar, destruyendo a los robots, pero eran demasiados, y ya estaban peligrosamente cerca de Kirby.

-¡Arco Relámpago!

Entonces, Kirby comenzó a sacar electricidad continua de sus manos hacia los robots que tenía enfrente, los cuales se sobrecargaron, y se desactivaron, así como los que les seguían a esos. Pero al concentrarse Kirby en ellos, no vio el martillo del Monumento ir hacia él, por lo que lo golpeó, y casi lo noquea, pero se incorporó de nuevo y comenzó a salirse de la trayectoria del Monumento.

El Monumento comenzó a usar la manguera de su tórax, y le lanzó comida a Kirby. Kirby no se resistió al ver la comida, y saltó hacia ella y se la trago, lo que fue un grave error, porque, el Monumento aprovechó su distracción para asestarle nuevamente un tremendo golpe a Kirby con su martillo. Kirby se había dado cuenta de su error una vez en el suelo y comenzó a correr lejos del Monumento, el cual le lanzó otra vez comida, pero Kirby no cedió ante la tentación, y generó de sus manos un escudo eléctrico, el cual hizo rebotar toda la comida a otra parte. Una vez sucedido esto, Kirby aprovechó para atacarlo nuevamente.

-¡Granada de Choque!

Kirby concentró energía eléctrica de tal modo que la hizo prácticamente solida, y la aventó hacia el Monumento. Este trató de bloquear el ataque con su martillo, pero, lo que no sospechó, es que la granada de choque se le pegó al martillo como cinta adhesiva y explotó, provocando que el martillo y parte del brazo se partieran en varios trozos y de esos trozos surgieron más y más jugue-bots, pero Kirby los vio, y les lanzo unas cuantas granadas más, y lo único que quedo era escombros. El Monumento comenzó a apuntarle a Kirby con el brazo que le quedaba pero Kirby reaccionó primero y efectuó otro ataque.

-¡Martillo de Megavatios!

Kirby concentró su energía de nuevo, pero no la esparció como en la onda de choque, si no que la juntó, formando una especie de cohete eléctrico que fue directo al brazo-cañón, y en cuanto entró en contacto con el brazo, explotó aún más violentamente que la granada, incluso hizo retroceder unos pasos al Monumento. En cuanto a los jugue-bots nuevos, Kirby los hizo trizas con el martillo de megavatios.

-¡KIRBYYYY!-Gritó Tiff, aterrada.

Tiff y Tuff estaban rodeados por robots, y Sable, Espada y Meta Knight estaban ocupados con otros robots. Kirby sabía que no podía usar ninguno de sus ataques porque los niños podrían salir lastimados, así que, corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo, y en cuanto los alcanzo, comenzó a repartir golpes a los robots que amenazaban a los niños, primero con puñetazos, después patadas y luego comenzó a combinar los golpes, y, finalmente, de los robots no quedó nada.

-Uff, gracias Kirby. Es la vez numero un millón que nos salvas el pellejo-dijo Tuff.

-Si... gracias, Kirby-dijo Tiff

Kirby solo asintió con la cabeza y se preparaba para retirarse, cuando vio que tanto Sable, Espada y Meta Knight tenían muchos robots encima, así que, solo le disparó con unos cuantos martillos de megavatios al Monumento para evitar que se recuperara, y después, fijó su atención en los caballeros, y entonces, se concentró en los robots, y en cuanto se concentró lo suficiente, para Kirby, el tiempo se hizo más lento, y su mirada había aumentado, como si tuviera zoom, y entonces, comenzó a dispararle a los robots con mucha precisión, y cuando ellos fijaron su atención en Kirby, Sable y Espada comenzaron a atacarlos con todo lo que tenían, y los robots, en un santiamén, desaparecieron.

Después, Kirby se fijó en Meta Knight, y vio que tenía el doble de problemas, y entonces, Kirby genero un rayo que no era precisamente un ataque, si no una forma de trasladarse, porque en cuanto el rayo acertó a un robot, este jaló a Kirby hacia el robot, y aprovechando esto, Kirby le propinó una patada al robot, partiéndolo en pedazos. Luego de esto, comenzó a generar mucha electricidad, y le hizo una seña a Meta Knight para que se alejara de ahí, y en cuanto se alejó, Kirby hizo otro ataque.

-¡Sobrecarga de Voltios!

En ese instante, varios rayos de electricidad, provenientes de Kirby, impactaron a todos los robots alrededor de él, haciéndolos explotar, y en menos de cuatro segundos, no quedó nada de ellos.

-Vaya... que fuerte te habéis vuelto Kirby... y en tan poco tiempo. Me enorgullece-dijo Meta Knight para sí mismo, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un tono azul.

Pero Kirby no le prestó atención, porque ya le tocaba el tercer round con el Monumento. Pero, el Monumento hizo algo que nadie se esperaba: las balas de cañón comenzaron a vibrar y de ahí salieron aun más y más y más robots que los que salieron de los brazos del Monumento. Era una horda enorme, demasiado, incluso para Kirby y Meta Knight. Pero, Kirby usó nuevamente uno de sus nuevos poderes. Tal vez, de los más devastadores.

-¡Tormenta Iónica!

Kirby alzó los brazos al cielo, y luego, los bajó bruscamente, y al hacer esto... el desastre más grande visto en Cappie Town se desató del cielo a la tierra. Una tormenta con relámpagos, truenos y rayos se desató encima de la horda gigantesca de robots, y todos ellos volaron en pedazos al instante, ya que había rayos cayendo por todas partes, pero no donde había cappies ni donde estaban los amigos de Kirby. Dedede y Escargoon estaban aterradisimos por ese evento, y también porque se encontraban en la zona donde caían los truenos. Intentaban esquivar los relámpagos moviendose tan rapido como podían, pero sin excito, siendo electrocutados por más de un rayo con cada paso que daban. Pero, al que más le caía pesado la tormenta era al Monumento. Le caían de todas las variedades de rayos en esa tormenta, y mientras más rápido le crecían nuevas partes de cuerpo mas truenos las destrozaban, hasta que, en medio de ese mini Armagedón de robots, un trueno final, aun más devastador que los demás la cayó encima al Monumento a la cabeza, partiéndolo a la mitad. Era un rayo tan poderoso, que desafiaba toda ley de la física, ya que golpeaba el mismo lugar más de una sola vez, y había durado mucho más de catorce segundos. Y finalmente, luego de varios segundos, El Monumento finalmente explotó en miles de millones de pedazos al igual que los robots. Una vez más, Kirby había vencido a Dedede.

Todos gritaban felices y con euforia ante la aplastante victoria de Kirby contra el traicionero de Dedede, cosa que ya había hecho varias veces, pero esta era bastante más reluciente, debido a que Dedede de verdad se pasó de la raya.

-(_Gemidos de dolor y cansancio_) N...no...no e-es justo ¿Qu...q-que fue...eso?-dijo Dedede, gimiendo entre el cansancio, la decepción, la impresión y el dolor.

-Eso fue la prueba de que YO tenía Razón, y que el karma finalmente te dio tu merecido, pero tamaño jumbo-dijo Tiff, con una combinación de orgullo y presunción más un tonito de "se-los-dije".

-¡Si, así es Dedede! ¡Ahora si, nada de lo que digas te salvará!-dijo Tuff.

-Majestad, debo decir, que esto si se pasó de la raya. Honestamente, me esperaba algo malo, pero esto si fue demasiado-reprochó el alcalde Len.

-¡Cierto, esta fue la peor de sus fechorías! La gota que rebaso el vaso-dijo el jefe Bookem.

Y así, toda la multitud se dispuso a regañar tanto a Dedede como a Escargoon. Parecía que iban a comenzar a pegarles, pero, por suerte para ellos, los cappies son bastante pacíficos, así que solo se limitaron a regañar, reprochar y desahogarse con Dedede y Escargoon, y finalmente, se retiraron a sus hogares, pensando en que no iban a dejar pasar esto otra vez. Todos se retiraron a sus casas, y Tiff y Tuff acompañaron a Kirby a su casa. Solo los caballeros se quedaron junto al despreciable rey y su lacayo.

-Majestad...-comenzó a decir Meta Knight.

-Meta Knight... ¡Arresta a todos ellos! ¡Esto es desacato, rebelión, imprudencia! No lo aceptare, ¡no lo aceptare, nunca!-Interrumpió Dedede.

-De hecho, ellos no han hecho nada más que decir la verdad, y eso no es un crimen. No, un crimen es lo que ha hecho usted majestad. Engañarlos de manera tan fría y cruel. Esto si fue demasiado señor. Había incluso niños allí majestad, pero, ¿le importó? No creo, a juzgar por los robots y ese golem de acero. No lo creo. Lo que si sé, es que si vuelve a hacer este tipo de cosas en contra de los cappies, o Kirby, considéreme lejos del castillo.-reprochó Meta Knight de una manera severa y fría típica de él, pero se notaba el enojo en su voz.

Entonces, los tres caballeros se retiraron de allí, con paso lento pero seguro. ¿Y Dedede? Solo estaba sumido en la depresión, la culpa y las voces de todos los cappies, regañándolo, como él sabia que merecía desde hace tiempo. Escargoon le hizo compañía en ese momento, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero él no se sentía tan culpable como Dedede, ya que no tenía ese tipo de intenciones de dañar a la gente para lograr sus ambiciosos planes. Si había ayudado al rey a hacer este tipo de cosas antes, pero, ¿fue por su trabajo? ¿O fue porque comenzaba a gustarle hacer lo mismo que el rey? Luego de un rato, ellos se retiraron a sus aposentos, después de un día largo y atareado.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano de allí, para ser exacto, varios años luz de distancia de Popstar, en un lugar muy, pero muy oscuro, estaban dos entes, vigilando desde allí todo el espectáculo en Cappie Town de alguna manera. Ellos sabían que si Kirby se había vuelto más fuerte, eso significaría que las cosas se volverían un poco más... interesantes.

-Mi, señor ¿Cuándo lo haremos?-dijo uno de los dos entes, pero ninguno de los dos se distinguía, porque esa zona en especial era la más oscura en todo el universo. Su voz era grave, un tanto dura y fría.

-Pronto, pronto, mi mejor pupilo. Primero, debemos esperar a que el panzón recupere la moral, después, lo convenceremos.-La voz de este otro era muy grave y áspera y había algo en su voz que se le podría denominar, Malvado en extremo.

-De acuerdo, maestro. (_En sus pensamientos_) Bien, esperare todo lo que sea necesario, pero cuando llegue el momento... Oh, como lo disfrutaré. Nada va a detener mi venganza. Ni si quiera tú, guerrero estelar rosado, podrás hacerlo, por más fuerte que te vuelvas.

Su tono de voz era sumiso, pero sus pensamientos eran oscuros, llenos de sed por venganza y odio. Odio, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. El sabia que en cuanto llegara el momento, nadie lo iba a ver venir, ni siquiera la persona de la que juró vengarse. Y sabía, que disfrutaría cada segundo de su venganza como no había disfrutado nada en la vida.

_Bien amigos, hasta aquí el segundo episodio de este maravilloso fic, que disfruto de tan solo escribirlo para ustedes. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, unas aclaraciones de este episodio:_

_1.- Le digo panzón a Dedede porque no me agrada mucho después de todo lo que le hizo a los cappies (aunque ellos también son un poco ingenuos pero agradables)_

_2.- Kirby no dice más que "poyo", porque no sabe hablar, pero mencionó los nombres de sus propios ataques porque así lo hace en la serie en japonés ¿Por qué lo omitieron en la serie en latino? No lo sé, pero lo quise añadir, así que lo verán decir más nombres de ataques seguido._

_3.- Los ataques no son propios de Kirby. Los tomé de un videojuego para PS3, que se llama Infamous, y esos son los poderes del protagonista, Cole McGrath, pero varían según como decidas ser en el juego (malo o bueno)._

_4.- Los ataques de Meta Knight son de Súper Smash Bros Brawl, incluso dudé si debía poner su ataque especial, pero decidí que lo haría después. Y eso es todo._

_¿Dedede cambiará su actitud después de esta aplastante derrota? ¿Kirby tendrá mas poderes ocultos en sus transformaciones? ¿Los cappies y Meta Knight dejaran de obedecer a Dedede? ¿Quiénes serán esos dos extraños seres? ¿El ente que deseaba venganza, contra quien tendrá tanto rencor? No dejen de ver este fic para saberlo._

_(Edición): ¡Y las correcciones continuan! De verdad espero que puedan entender mejor la historia, ya que ésta es la más popular que tengo en este sitio, y de verdad quiero tenerla lo mejor escrita posible para ustedes, queridos lectores. Bien, espero y les agrade este nuevo y mejorado cap. Ahora, ¡por los demás que faltan, y a terminar este fic!_


	3. Capitulo 3: Como en los viejos tiempos

**Capitulo 3: Como en los viejos tiempos**

Meta Knight, y sus siempre fieles soldados, se encontraban ayudando a los Waddle Dees a limpiar todo el desastre de la noche pasada, ¿o debería decir, pesadilla disfrazada? Eso fue un desastre en proporciones épicas, sin duda alguna. Tanto por todas las piezas metálicas, y también por la comida regada, como todas las marcas de quemaduras de todo el espectáculo de luces de la Tormenta Iónica de Kirby del patio que tenían que quitar.

Todos los Waddle Dees pensaron, lo cual es muy raro que suceda, que este desastre era el más grande de todos los que les había tocado limpiar, y también que los cappies tenían razón al regañar a Dedede, y que también debían intentarlo, porque querían un poco mas de respeto, pero como siempre, lo suyo se lo reservaron para sí mismos, y se quedaron calladitos como suelen hacer.

Mientras, Meta Knight pensaba, que el rey no podía seguir haciendo esto, y que cumpliría su palabra de abandonar el castillo si algo así sucedía de nuevo, y tal vez así, él aprenda. ¿Pero, a dónde ir? No lo sabía, pero eso no era importante en absoluto para él. Sobre todo si seguía viendo a Kirby seguido. De hecho, a Meta Knight comenzaba a agradarle Kirby como amigo, y también se sentía orgulloso de él y de lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del pasillo, se podían escuchar sollozos y gritos desgarradores desde hace más de tres horas, y ya le estaban doliendo los oídos a todos en el castillo. Pero, ¿Quien era la persona que lloraba tan desconsoladamente? Pues, era nada más y nada menos, que el querido Rey Dedede.

-_(Sollozos y moqueo incontrolables)_ ¡Escargoon! _Sniff_ ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? ¡¿Yo que he hecho?!-preguntó llorando Dedede a Escargoon.

-No sé majestad... Tal vez por ser tan malo con los cappies durante todo este tiempo.-contestó Escargoon mientras limpiaba los aposentos del rey.

-_(Más sollozos y moqueo)_ ¡¿Ah, sí?! _Sniff_ ¡Tú también has sido malo, _sniff, _con ellos, pedazo de, _sniff, _calamar con caparazón, y la mayoría de los, _sniff,_ regaños cayeron en MI!

-B-bueno yo... Está bien, admito haber sido también un poco abusador, pero cuestiónese esto; ¿No fui yo, el que aprendió algo de usted, que se llama "abusar y aprovecharse"?

-¡Escúchame bien, _sniff, _caracol corriente, yo no...! Yo... espera... C-creo que yo si fui malo con ellos primero... Es decir... Escargoon ¿Crees que he sido un buen rey, con respecto a imponer mi autoridad y poner reglas y todo eso?

-¿Eh? Ah, este, pues... bueno, imponiendo su autoridad a las malas es algo que le sale bien, naturalmente, pero...

-_(Sollozos, luego llanto después llanto de niño mimado)_ ¡¿Por qué a MI?!

-Ay, no... ¡Cálmese señor, se lo ruego, no lo pueden ver así! ¡Apuesto a que sus llantos se escuchan al otro lado de la estrella! Solo, ¡cálmese!

Dedede no se calmó en nada, de hecho, lloraba tanto que parecía que él y Escargoon se ahogarían en lagrimas literalmente.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Señor, cálmese de una vez! _(En su mente)_ _Mejor abro las ventanas y las puertas, para que no nos inundemos en lágrimas, y de ahí, aprovecho para irme. _¡Bien, abriré las ventanas y puertas, y después voy a ayudar a los Waddle Dees! Regresaré en cuanto se calme.

Entonces, Escargoon se retiró inmediatamente después de abrir ventanas y puertas. Y, luego de un rato de "ayudar" a los Waddle Dees, supervisándolos, Escargoon decidió retirarse a su cuarto para leer un libro, pero, vio algo en lo que no había reparado su atención antes. Una pequeña etiqueta de uno de los juguetes del desastre de ayer. Escargoon no supo porque, pero le interesó esa etiqueta, y decidió llevársela para examinarla, pero también tenía en mente que solo podría ser una simple etiqueta que quizás diría "Empresas Pesadilla® no se hace responsable del uso de los materiales dados al comprador, bla, bla, bla.". Pero no le interesó, pensando en que tal vez sería más entretenido hacer papel mache con la etiqueta, que lidiar con el rey Dedede ahora que estaba de berrinchudo.

En cuanto llego a su habitación, se dispuso a sacar su lupa, y un pañuelo sabiendo que la etiqueta estaría llena de polvo, o quemada por tanta electricidad, pero no había ni quemaduras ni polvo ni nada en la etiqueta, lo cual era muy extraño, aparte de tener una textura algo interesante. Entonces, usó su lupa para revisar bien ese objeto, y vio que no era una advertencia de uso, ni siquiera era de "Empresas Pesadilla". Era de otra compañía, una que se llamaba "Guaruras Allidasep", y era aparentemente una compañía de guarda-espaldas, y se veía bastante prometedor. Ofrecía protección incondicional, lealtad, precios bajos, rudeza 100% garantizada y cero posibilidades de traición a cambio de más dinero de otra persona. Prometedor, y conveniente, sobre todo ahora que Meta Knight había reconsiderado su lealtad hacia Dedede.

-Le tengo que mostrar esto a Dedede, y tal vez, se le quite lo llorón.- pensó Escargoon.

E inmediatamente, salió de su habitación para enseñarle a Dedede este nuevo descubrimiento. Entonces, cuando llegó allí, Dedede seguía llorando cual bebe que no ha comido y se pego así mismo con su sonaja.

-¡Señor, he venido a mostrarle algo maravilloso!

-_(lloriqueos incontrolables y rabietas)_ ¡Vete, Escargoon! _Sniff_ ¡No quiero que, _sniff, _estés con una mala influencia como yo! ¡BUUAAA!

-No se preocupe, señor. Usted no es mala influencia. Es solo que...

-_(lloriqueos incontrolables y rabietas de nuevo)_ ¿Es solo que...?

-Bueno, ese no es el punto, mire esto- le dijo Escargoon, mientras le mostraba la etiqueta.

-_(lloriqueos pero más controlados)_ Gracias, Escargoon, _sniff_ eres un buen amigo ¡BUUAA!-dijo Dedede, mientras agarraba la etiqueta para sonarse la nariz.

-¡No, señor, eso no es un pañuelo!-exclamó Escargoon mientras le quitaba la etiqueta de las manos a tiempo.

-¿¡Entonces que es!?

-Es un anuncio. Mírelo, puede que le interese.

Entonces, Dedede miró con atención el anuncio de la etiqueta, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, y al parecer, leerlo lo tranquilizo bastante, y entonces se paró del suelo, y le preguntó a Escargoon.

-¿De dónde se supone, _sniff, _que sacaste esto?

-Del patio, su majestad. Aparentemente, esto lo traía uno de los juguetes de la fiesta de ayer.

-¿Enserio? Esto no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, ni siquiera en los juguetes. Pero es bastante interesante, útil de hecho. ¿Ya viste las letras chiquititas?

-Umm, no, señor. Solo vi lo principal ¿Qué tienen las letritas?

-Dice, "libro de consejos de todo tipo gratis". Tal vez así pueda ser una buena persona... ¡Y lograr que los cappies me quieran! Y no tendré que preocuparme por Meta Knight.

-¡Así es, majestad! Vayamos por el teléfono real.

-No... Tengo una mejor idea. Hagámoslo como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Eh?

Entonces, Dedede dejó completamente de llorar y se dirigió a una parte del castillo que no había visitado en mucho tiempo: La sala principal. Esta sala era en especial grande, y tenía las paredes de un color dorado, con un tapiz de color rojo y una mesa en la que Dedede solía comer. Pero también tenía una segunda función... En los tiempos en que "Empresas Pesadilla" existió, se usaba para tele-transportar los monstruos encargados para destruir a Kirby a toda costa. Pero, después de la destrucción de la base de Pesadilla, y la muerte de este, Dedede había clausurado esta sala. Sin embargo, esta era una excusa para hacer las cosas como en los viejos tiempos. Una vez allí, Dedede se sentó en su trono con numerosos botones, y recordó cómo se sentía estar allí. Incluso, recordó sus antiguas conversaciones con el jefe de entregas, sobre cuanto debía por los monstruos que compraba. Eso era algo molesto, pero nostálgico, que terminó extrañando.

-Ah, como extrañé usar esta silla... Bien, a lo nuestro... Uh, ¿Escargoon?

-¿Si, majestad?

-¿Qué botón se supone que debo apretar? Es que hay muchos.

-Ah, pues... ¿No se supone que usted debe saber? Yo no me he sentado nunca en la silla.

-Bueno, este... Ah, ya me acordé, era este.-dijo Dedede, mientras apretaba el botón más cercano a su dedo índice.

Entonces, la sala se transformo en una especie de laboratorio secreto. Una enorme plataforma salió del suelo, y una clase de maquina salió del techo, justo arriba de la plataforma, y en otro extremo de la sala apareció un monitor con el símbolo de Dedede. Dedede comenzó a marcar el número que venía en el anuncio, y esperó a que algo sucediera. Solo paso un minuto de espera, cuando al fin, contestaron.

-¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?-Dijo una voz cansada pero atenta. No había imagen en el monitor por lo que dedujeron que solo tenían teléfono.

-Err, ¿Hola? Habla el Rey Dedede, quiero hablar sobre uno de sus paquetes de guarda-espaldas.

-¡Ah, sí! Usted es el famoso, rey Dedede, el de la estrella Popstar, ¿no?

-Con que famoso, ¿eh?, Ejem, si, así es, soy yo, el Famoso rey Dedede.

-¿El que nunca paga sus deudas y tienen que obligarlo a que pague?

-¿Eh? ¡Eso no es cierto! Es que, la economía anda mal últimamente.

-Ah... aja, si claro... Bueno, sobre el paquete ¿Cuál le gustaría, su majestad?

-El que sea. Solo que quiero que sea alguien dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, que sea fuerte, de aspecto rudo, que sea intimidante cuando se requiere y que sepa manejar cualquier arma... o mejor, que tenga su propia arma.

-Pero, señor-susurró Escargoon al oído del rey. Esas son las características generales de Meta Knight.

Entonces Dedede sacó su martillo, y le pego en la cabeza a Escargoon a manera de un "cállate"

-Bien, señor, si eso es lo que quiere...-Prosiguió el misterioso operador- Creo que tengo justo lo que quiere... Pero, más que un guarura... digo, un guarda-espaldas, ¿no quiere mejor, un arma de destrucción masiva para encargarse de cierto personaje rosado?

-¿Cómo dice? Ah, sí, Kirby... emm, no estoy interesado en eso ahora.

-¿Seguro? Su rivalidad con ese pequeño círculo rosado es bastante legendaria, y créame que podemos ayudar en eso.

-¿Ah, sí? Escucho.

-Bien eso viene en nuestro paquete como un extra. Es nuestro "Libro de Consejos para toda Situación". Como verá, algunas personas tienen bastante tiempo libre.

-Ok, definitivamente quiero el paquete, ¡ya!

-Muy bien, solo mándeme la dirección de la estrella y...

-Bah, eso no es necesario, aquí mismo tengo mi tele-transportador de envíos.

-¡Oh! Muy bien, señor. Veo que usted está muy bien preparado. Entonces, solo active la señal inalámbrica de tele transporte y estará allí en un santiamén.

Dedede hizo exactamente lo que dijo el Operador misterioso, y entonces, no pasaron más de 4 segundos, cuando el transportador comenzó a emitir un brillo potente. Dedede tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a ese brillo, y entonces, el paquete comenzó a materializarse. Primero, se veía como un bulto deforme, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, y el Guarda-espaldas comenzó a materializarse. El Guarda-espaldas era más o menos bajito de estatura, como Meta Knight, pero había algo en el que era bastante raro. ¿Qué era? No sabían ninguno de los dos que era exactamente. Era bastante intimidante, vistiendo una especie de gabardina, y su complexión física lo hacía más parecido a Yamikage que a Meta Knight, sobre todo porque él tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara parecida a la de un ninja, y tenía una expresión sombría en esos ojos color rosa intenso.

-¿Me llamaron?-dijo fríamente el Guarda-espaldas. Su voz era dura, cruel, y más fría que el hielo mismo, así como su expresión.

-E-este... Si, n-n-nosotros lo hicimos-dijo Dedede, con la voz temblorosa y con miedo.

-S-si a-así es... ¿C-c-cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó Escargoon con el mismo miedo que Dedede.

-Mi nombre no es importante. Me pueden llamar como se les dé la gana.

-Oh, b-i-bien, menos n-n-nombres que aprender, ¿ve-verdad, majestad?

-Si, bu-bueno, este... ¿Traes el libro?

Él no le contestó. Solo sacó de su gabardina un libro y se lo lanzo a Dedede con suavidad. Dedede lo atrapó, y vio que si era su libro. Entonces se quiso volver hacia el Guarda-espaldas para agradecerle, pero ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?- Preguntó desconcertado Dedede.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos saltaron del susto y se voltearon. Allí estaba el Guarda-espaldas.

-¡¿Pero como llegaste hasta allá?-Preguntaron alarmados los dos

-_(risilla macabra)_ Yo siempre estaré presente cuando menos se lo esperen. Eso es lo bueno de mí. No es necesario que me llamen, porque dondequiera que esté usted, apareceré. No se deben preocupar por su seguridad nunca más...

Entonces, él desapareció como si fuera humo, y Dedede se quedo más con miedo que con seguridad, sintiendose completamente aterrado. El Guarda espaldas daba una impresión demasiado intimidante. Entonces, Dedede reflexionó mientras observaba su libro. ¿Habrá sido esta, una buena decisión? 

_Bien, amigos lectores, aquí termina el capitulo, y espero que les haya gustado mucho, porque a mí me encanta escribir esta historia. Y aquí vienen las aclaraciones._

_1.- Dedede no lloraba porque yo lo quiero ver sufrir. No, él estaba llorando por arrepentimiento (que orgullo, al fin aprendió)._

_2.- El Operador no será un personaje recurrente, solo aparecerá en este capítulo._

_3.- Decidí no poner imagen del Operador porque no se me ocurrió nada (sorry)._

_4.- El Guarda-espaldas si será recurrente en los episodios. Que meyo._

_5.- Guarura es una expresión mexicana para guarda-espaldas_

_6.- Yamikage es un personaje de la serie anime de Kirby. Es un ninja que antes era amigo de Meta Knight, pero estaba bajo control de Pesadilla. Y eso es todo_

_¿Dedede será mejor persona ahora? ¿Meta Knight será despedido? ¿Quién será ese sombrío y macabro Guarda-espaldas y cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Dedede le hará caso al libro? ¿Habrá sido esto una buena decisión? Las respuestas serán reveladas mas adelante._


	4. Capitulo 4: Nemesis Revelado

**Capitulo 4: Némesis revelado.**

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde el incidente de la fiesta, y desde entonces, Dedede parecía ser de verdad una mejor persona, gracias al manual que recibió de esa misteriosa empresa de guarda-espaldas, "Guaruras Allidasep". De hecho, él ya había construido parques de juego, mas tiendas, ayudaba a los cappies en sus tareas, e incluso Tiff ya le tenía más respeto. También Meta Knight parecía confiar más en él. Pero, detrás de toda esta alegría, se ocultaba algo oscuro, algo malo. Era el Guarda-espaldas. Él le había dado a Dedede información de los cappies y de Meta Knight, diciéndole lo que debería y no debería hacer, pero no le hacía esos favores desinteresadamente. Había algo en sus intenciones de ayudar a Dedede, que no le gustaba a nadie, en especial a Dedede, pero les daba lo mismo.

Entonces, el Guarda-espaldas daba una ronda de inspección por el castillo, y lo más raro, era que de alguna manera nadie notaba su presencia. Ni siquiera Meta Knight. Excepto en esa noche, porque Meta Knight se dio cuenta de su presencia, y se detuvo en seco para interrogarlo.

-¡Oye, tú, el de la gabardina! ¿Qué venís a hacer acá?

El Guarda-espaldas en cuanto lo escucho, salió corriendo en dirección al salón principal, y se escondió cerca de la puerta, pero Meta Knight lo vio hacer esto y le lanzo un Sword Beam, sin embargo, sorpresivamente él lo esquivo 5 segundos antes de impactarlo, haciendo que solo se partiera la puerta en dos. Entonces, Meta Knight lo persiguió por todo el castillo, lanzándole todo tipo de ataques, pero los esquivaba una y otra vez, hasta que de repente, se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Meta Knight.

-Mira, amigo, si no quieres más problemas de los que pronto tendrás, mejor aléjate, y déjame hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

-¡Me niego, hasta que me digáis que hacéis aquí! Y será mejor que me lo digas pronto, si no queréis que tus piezas salgan volando por los aires.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes que yo...?

-De verdad pensabais que yo no te veía, ¿cierto? El cómo rondabas el castillo casi siempre al mismo tiempo que yo, como le decías a Dedede que era lo que debía hacer para agradarle a los cappies con la ayuda de ese manual, y también como has recaudado información de todos aquí. ¿No es así, robot espía? ¿O debería llamarte, Guarda-espaldas de cuarta?

Entonces, el Guarda-espaldas se enojó, y con toda su rabia, atacó a Meta Knight, y de un solo golpe fue capaz de hacerlo retroceder 3 metros de distancia, pero Meta Knight bloqueó el golpe con su espada, así que no sufrió daño alguno. Entonces, el Guarda-espaldas le dio un puñetazo a la columna de piedra que tenía junto, y ésta cayó, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, él la agarro, y se la lanzo a Meta Knight, pero él la esquivó como si eso fuera predecible, y entonces, el Guarda-espaldas saltó del castillo a pesar de que se encontraba en el tercer piso, aterrizó ileso, y de ahí salió corriendo, pero Meta Knight siguió al Guarda-espaldas, usando su capa como paracaídas y evitando una fuerte caída, así que, inmediatamente después de tocar el suelo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y luego de un rato de persecución, lo alcanzó en un bosque lejos del castillo, lanzando otro Sword Beam, y éste no lo esquivo a tiempo, por lo que su brazo izquierdo fue cortado, y como había dicho Meta Knight, era robótico, y estaba provisto de numerosos cables y engranajes.

-¡Arg! No puedes ser aún más molesto, ¿verdad? ¡Y lo peor, es que soy zurdo, imbécil!

-Es lo que te ganáis por meter tus narices en donde no debes. Eso, considerando que siquiera tengas nariz.

Después de decir esto. el Guarda-espaldas atacó de nuevo a Meta Knight, pero éste desenvaino a Galaxia antes de que lo tocara. provocándole al Guarda-espaldas un corte brutal en la cara, dejando ver unos pocos cables en su interior. Entonces, ambos se miraron fijamente unos instantes y luego se atacaron mutuamente. El Guarda-espaldas le propino una patada tremenda a Meta Knight que no pudó evitar a tiempo, por lo que salió volando, lo cual aprovecho el Guarda-espaldas para lanzarle shurikens a Meta Knight, pero él logro sacar su espada a tiempo, bloqueando ese ataque, y entonces, Meta Knight lanzó otro Sword Beam, el cual el Guarda-espaldas esquivo con excito, pero por haber hecho eso, no vio el pie de Meta Knight ir hacia él, por lo que fue mandado a otra sección del bosque por la fuerza de la patada. Y en cuanto logró recuperarse y levantarse, Meta Knight ya estaba allí con él.

-¡¿Pero qué...? ¡Pero si estabas en el aire cuando yo...!

-Así como tú, yo tengo mis secretos, amigo mío. Ahora, antes de terminar como cierto monumento malvado que conozco, será mejor que os retiréis mientras puedas.

Después de que Meta Knight terminó de hablar, el Guarda-espaldas se quedó tenso unos segundos, y acto seguido, agarró tierra y ramitas y se las lanzo a Meta Knight a los ojos, dejándolo temporalmente ciego, pero tan pronto como se recuperó, corrió hacia él, y se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose directo al castillo de nuevo y que al llegar al castillo, dio un salto tan alto que logró llegar al tercer piso sin esfuerzo. Entonces, Meta Knight dio un salto casi tan impresionante como el del Guarda-espaldas, pero no llegó tan alto, y tuvo que escalar hasta el tercer piso, y en cuanto llegó, el Guarda-espaldas ya estaba muy lejos de él, pero aprovechó eso para usar a Galaxia como bumerán, y asestarle un buen corte en el pie, derribándolo antes de que llegara al salón principal. Meta Knight corrió hasta el Guarda-espaldas, pero este ya se había incorporado con un solo pie, y decidió tomar la espada de Meta Knight lo cual fue una mala decisión porque en cuanto agarró a Galaxia, terminó siendo electrocutado por la espada misma, al no ser digno de su poder, sufriendo por unos instantes un intenso dolor, hasta que cayó inconsciente. Meta Knight agarró tranquilamente a Galaxia sabiendo, que él haría eso. Pero, de repente, el Guarda-espaldas le dio una patada en la cara a Meta Knight, y se dirigió una vez más al salón principal, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que no podría aguantar otro ataque de Meta Knight.

Entonces, el Guarda-espaldas sacó de entre la madera de la puerta del salón principal, un pequeño objeto que él personalmente escondió ahí, y después, salió corriendo a la ventana para saltar nuevamente y caer desde semejante altura, solo para resultar ileso otra vez. Alzó el pequeño objeto al cielo, y lo apretó, haciendo que una brillante luz saliera despedida desde el objeto hacia el cielo, como si fuera un mensaje, el cual no duró más de 6 segundos, debido a que Meta Knight cortó al instante el objeto y la mano del Guarda-espaldas al mismo tiempo.

-¡AAGGRR! ¡Eso dolió!... Pero no importa... ya está hecho... Heh... Ahora, no hay nada que te salve. Ni a ti ni a esta patética estrella, o al pequeño rosado.

-¿De que estáis...? Oh, no... no me digas que... ¡No te atreverías a...! ¡Eres un tonto, no sabes lo que has hecho!

-Claro que lo sé. Firmar la sentencia de muerte para todos aquí. Nadie los salvara ahora.

Entonces, Meta Knight montó en cólera y despedazó salvajemente al Guarda-espaldas en menos de 3 segundos, y después de eso, no quedo nada de él, excepto por unos cables despedazados. Luego de esto, Meta Knight se controló, y se fue corriendo a buscar a los niños y a Kirby, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En cuanto llegó a la aldea, se puso a buscar desesperadamente a los niños y a Kirby, hasta que los vio de lejos, jugando en la plaza tranquilamente.

-Hey, Tiff-dijo Tuff- Mira, es Sir Meta Knight. Me pregunto, ¿por qué corre?

-¡NIÑOS, KIRBY, CORRAN ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO...! (ruidos de explosiones detrás de los niños) ...tarde.

Entonces, los niños se voltearon repentinamente hacia donde provenían las explosiones, al igual que todos los que las escucharon, y seguido de eso, vieron un montón de rayos de luz rosados acercarse, causando que todos corrieran asustados de allí, y en cuanto los rayos golpearon el suelo, todo cerca de allí explotó en mil pedazos.

Después de ver esta destrucción, vieron que era lo que la causaba, como muestra de su poder devastador para aquellos que osen desafiarlo. Él era como Kirby y Meta Knight, solo que, él tenia alas como de las de un ángel, pero con el corazón de un demonio, oscurecido por el paso de los años, en los que solo se estaba marinando en sed de venganza y rencor. También tenía una armadura como Meta Knight, pero era de color blanco, y su mascara tenía una visera que era como una cruz que terminaba en punta en sus cuatro esquinas, y sus ojos eran de color rosado intenso, así como su cuerpo, mientras que en su cabeza tenía una especie de cuernos de chivo de color amarillo, y en sus manos llevaba un escudo con una cruz rosada en el centro, y en la otra llevaba una lanza de considerable tamaño, y desde el mango hasta la base de la lanza era de color purpura, y todo lo demás en esa lanza era rosado. En sus ojos había no solo enojo, rencor y una expresión de maldad, no, en sus ojos había algo más que eso: poder, más allá de lo concebible, pero también corrompido por la maldad y la oscuridad. Era... ¡Galacta Knight!

-Oh, no...-dijo Meta Knight- No él... ¡Niños, corran ya, no miren hacia atrás, solo corran!

Entonces, los niños corrieron agarrando, a Kirby de la mano para que no se perdiera, mientras que Galacta Knight destruía más cosas a su paso como muestra de su gran poder, pero sin darle a ningún Cappie, porque no era necesario... al menos, por ahora. Lo que le importaba, era encontrar a aquel que lo traicionó, junto con los demás a quienes consideraba amigos, pero que ya había aniquilado. Así que, paró un momento con su maratón de destrucción para ponerse a buscar por todas partes, y donde no encontraba a nadie, ese lugar terminaba explotando gracias a sus poderes.

Mientras, Meta Knight se aseguraba de que él no los siguiera, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a los niños a esconderse en una tienda lejos del epicentro de la destrucción causada por rayos de luz color rosa.

-Meta Knight, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó asustada Tiff- ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué destruye toda la aldea? ¿Por qué no hacemos algo al respecto?

-... Verán niños -dijo Meta Knight-Él es alguien con quien no se puede meter absolutamente nadie sin correr el riesgo de ser aniquilado por completo... su nombre es... ¿Eh? Esperen. ¿Dónde está Kirby?

Kirby estaba en la plaza, haciéndose camino hacia el responsable de tanta destrucción, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Meta Knight. Kirby estaba preparado para lo que fuese que el enemigo nuevo tuviera, pensando que quizás lo derrotaría. No sabía de lo que Galacta Knight era capaz. En cuanto llego allí, Galacta Knight lo vio casi de inmediato, y entonces, detuvo su destrucción por unos segundos y le habló.

-Ah, pero si es el pequeño guerrero estelar rosado, Kirby-dijo Galacta Knight con un tono de admiración y un poco de sarcasmo.- Un honor conocer a quien acabó prácticamente solo al gran maligno, rey del caos, Pesadilla. ¿A qué vienes, mi circular amigo? ¿O será que eres mi adversario?

La voz de Galacta Knight era muy dura y tan fría como la del Guarda-espaldas, pero aun peor y más malvada que la de ningún otro ser que Kirby hubiera, escuchado aparte de Pesadilla.

-¡Poyo!-exclamó Kirby, enojado por todo lo que había destruido Galacta Knight en su llegada.

-Mmm. Veo que no te he agradado mucho. Deja que me presente. Mi nombre es Galacta Knight, el ser más poderoso de toda la galaxia. Bueno, aparte de Pesadilla. También soy el que pronto acabará con todo lo que aquí vez, incluido esa peste del que se hace pasar por rey.

Entonces, Kirby comenzó a absorber en dirección a Galacta Knight, pero a él no se movió más que unas cuantas plumas, que no se salieron de su lugar. Pero, Kirby logró absorber un estandarte de una peluquería, y éste tenía una punta filosa en un extremo, lo cual hizo que Kirby se convirtiera en Kirby Cortador; este Kirby tenia una gorrita con ojos y pequeñas alas en los extremos, y encima de la gorra había una navaja, la cual Kirby podía usar como espada para cortar lo que sea.

-¡Bumerán Cortante!-exclamó Kirby, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba su cuchilla a Galacta Knight.

La cuchilla giraba muy rápido, pero aun así, Galacta Knight la esquivo con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, no vio que la cuchilla regresaba directo a él tal y como un bumerán, aun así, la golpeó con su escudo para desviarla sin siquiera mover la cabeza, casi como si supiera que la navaja regresaría.

-¡Rayo Cortante!

Kirby saltó, y en el aire comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, hasta crear tanta energía con su cuchilla que pudo lanzar una especie de onda de energía parecida al Sword Beam, menos concentrada, pero más cortante. A Galacta Knight no pareció importarle en lo absoluto, así que solo la mando a volar a otra parte con su lanza, con una facilidad tan grande, que parecía que aunque esa onda de energía lo hubiera tocado, no le habría ocurrido nada.

-¡Cortada Final!

Kirby se lanzó contra Galacta Knight, apuntándole con su cuchilla y partiendo a la mitad todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, sin embargo, Galacta Knight no se quitó de ahí. Solo levantó su lanza, y la agitó hacia la cuchilla de Kirby, la cual se partió en miles de pedacitos al contacto con la lanza. Kirby estaba impresionado por eso, de hecho, se impresionó tanto, que no vio el escudo de Galacta Knight ir hacia él, por lo que fue golpeado brutalmente y mandado a volar a otra parte con tal fuerza, que terminó casi inconsciente. Kirby casi estaba noqueado, de hecho, eso golpe fue tan fuerte, que inmediatamente perdió su transformación. Galacta Knight se acercó a Kirby, caminando con paso lento, pero seguro, y luego se elevó en el aire usando sus alas, y se quedo donde Kirby lo pudiera ver.

-Kirby, yo no quiero pelear contigo. Por ahora. Tengo otros asuntos antes de eso.

Kirby rápidamente se incorporo y saltó hacia Galacta Knight, preparado para propinarle una patada, pero Galacta Knight lo bloqueó con su escudo, y Kirby uso ese bloqueo para saltar en su escudo, elevarse y pegarle en la cabeza, y luego en la espalda con una serie de patadas que Galacta Knight apenas sintió. Entonces, Galacta Knight rápidamente se volteó y le pego una patada a Kirby en la barbilla, elevándolo muy alto, pero el lo interceptó en medio del aire y le dio dos patadas más, un golpe con la parte menos filosa de su lanza y finalmente lo regreso a tierra con un golpe de su escudo, provocando que el lugar de aterrizaje se convirtiera en un pequeño cráter en el cual estaba Kirby, inconsciente.

-Bien, si deseas morir antes de tiempo... Te lo concederé.

Entonces, la lanza de Galacta Knight comenzó a brillar de un color purpura; cargando energía para dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡Alto, por favor!- exclamo Tiff, casi llorando por temor a lo que sucedería.

Galacta Knight hizo caso omiso de sus gritos de suplica, y se dispuso a proceder a la ejecución.

-Lanza de- ¡Ack!

Galacta Knight detuvo su ataque por causa de otro ataque, que provino de quien sabe dónde. Era Meta Knight, quien le lanzó un Sword Beam para distraerlo, mientras se llevaba a Kirby. Mientras tanto, Galacta Knight, quien estaba furioso por aquella interrupción, buscaba al atrevido causante.

-¡Pero quien se...! Ah, ya sé... como si no fuera obvio.

Meta Knight ya estaba en un refugio cuando Galacta Knight dijo eso. Pero de igual manera, no se sentía seguro para nada.

-¿Kirby? ¡Kirby! ¡Respondedme!-exclamo Meta Knight, preocupado por el pequeño.

Kirby despertó poco a poco, quitándole una preocupación de encima a Meta Knight y Tiff y Tuff.

-¡Kirby, que susto nos diste! Creímos que no saldrías de esta.-dijo Tuff

-Si, así es. Desde ahora, no te atrevas a separarte de nosotros. ¿Ok?-dijo Tiff

Kirby solo asintió, feliz de estar con ellos otra vez. Entonces los muros del refugio se partieron en dos debido a una lanza rosa. Galacta Knight los había encontrado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es el pequeño Kirby y sus amiguitos: Tuff, el niño rebelde de pelos largos, que siempre confunde a Kirby con una pelota de fútbol, y su hermana mayor: Tiff, la pequeña entrometida que es más inteligente que cualquier Cappie de aquí, pero siempre desconfiada y engreída.

Los niños se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que él sabía mucho de ellos.

-Y, bien. ¿Quién de ustedes, insolentes, me atacó allá en...? ¿Eh? ¡TÚ!

Galacta Knight señalaba furioso hacia Meta Knight, quien de alguna manera salió desapercibido ante Galacta Knight por unos momentos, hasta que por fin se percató de su prescencia.

-Así que... es cierto... tu vives en esta patética estrella, ¿no es así, Meta Knight? Bien, eso me ahorra buscarte. ¿Tú fuiste el tarado que me atacó, cierto?

-Así es, Galacta Knight. No permitiré que dañes a Kirby.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues, más te vale sacrificarte por él... ¡Desde ahora!

Galacta Knight envistió a Meta Knight con toda su ira, rompiendo los muros que se encontraban en su trayectoria, hasta que lo lanzó de una patada hacia otra parte. Meta Knight usó a Galaxia para detenerse, deteniéndose antes de chocar con un árbol. Entonces, se reincorporó, y se lanzó hacia Galacta Knight, quien estaba acelerando para envestirlo nuevamente, pero Meta Knight lo esquivó, y al mismo tiempo le lanzó un Sword Beam. Galacta Knight se detuvo antes de topar con el mismo árbol, y por poco no bloquea el Sword Beam de Meta Knight, pero logró detenerlo con su escudo, y después, Galacta Knight desplegó sus alas, y sus plumas se pusieron tensas y se lanzaron directo a Meta Knight, tan filosas como diez espadas juntas en cada pluma. Meta Knight esquivó unas, y las demás las bloqueó con su espada. Después de esto, Galacta Knight le lanzó un Sword Beam a Meta Knight, su Sword Beam siendo rosado y más poderoso que el de Meta Knight, quien le regresó el ataque para que ambos se cancelaran en una brillante explosión.

-¡Basta! Galacta Knight, este no es el lugar, ni el tiempo adecuados para esta lucha. Muchos pueden salir heridos.

-Pero eso es lo que hace este terreno de pelea divertido. Gente herida por estar en el lugar equivocado, en el tiempo equivocado. ¡Ja! Pero tienes razón... no mucha, pero si. Además estás cansado a causa de ese inútil Guarda-espaldas robot, y así no es divertido pelear. Y también tienes suerte de que el viaje me haya cansado. ¡Ya nos veremos de nuevo! Y cuando eso suceda, mas te vale tener lista tu tumba.

Entonces, Galacta Knight se fue volando, agitando sus alas y volando a una velocidad increíble, volviéndose en poco tiempo imperceptible. Meta Knight sabía que volvería para tener su venganza, y esta vez nada lo distraería. Un viejo enemigo para Meta Knight, pero un nuevo y poderoso Némesis para Kirby. Y ahora, ¿qué sucederá?

_Bien, hasta aquí el cap 4 el cual, AL FIN terminé. Lo siento si me tardé demasiado, pero la tarea me tenia ocupado, y la indecisión de si debería mantener el suspenso por más tiempo, pero decidí que si hacía eso, sería un poco cruel de mi parte. Y, ¿recuerdan que les dije que el Guarda-espaldas seria recurrente en los caps? Pues, tuve que eliminarlo para que no ocupara tanto espacio innecesario, así que, lo siento para quienes lo querían, hehe. Bien, y una cosilla más: vieron en este episodio que Meta Knight usó solo el Sword Beam, pues, es porque él quiere mantener sus demás poderes en secreto... Pero, yo los sacaré a la luz más adelante, no se preocupen. Bien, hora de... ¡Aclaraciones!_

_1.- Al Guarda-espaldas no lo veía nadie porque: si recuerdan el cap pasado, mencioné a un ninja llamado Yamikague. Pues, el Guarda-espaldas tenía las habilidades de un ninja experto, pero Meta Knight lo pudo ver porque es muy hábil con la mirada._

_2.- Las Shurikens son lo que mucha gente conoce vulgarmente como "estrellas ninja", lo cual, para ser honesto, no me gusta, pero cada quien su opinión, ¿no?_

_3.- Galacta Knight nunca fue personaje de la serie anime de Kirby, de hecho, solo aparece en Kirby Super Star Ultra como el jefe final de Meta Knight, y también eso fue lo que me inspiro a hacer esta historia._

_4.- No es exageración mía lo de que Galacta Knight sea tan poderoso, de hecho, __así lo dice la historia del videojuego: "Galacta Knight: aquel que fue encerrado por temor a su grande poder" ¿Se dan cuenta? Hasta miedo da pensar lo que puede hacer._

_5.- Lo de Galaxia tampoco me lo invente yo. Eso sale en la serie anime de Kirby, el episodio 64 creo._

_6.- Lo del ataque de las plumas de Galacta Knight si me lo invente. Bueno, también me basé un poco en Kirby Alado, pero, en vez de aturdir, ese ataque mata._

_7.- Kirby Cortante es de la serie anime también (Por desgracia difícil de dibujar para mi). Y eso es todo amigos._

_¿Qué pasará ahora con la aldea? ¿Quién es ese misterioso Galacta Knight, y que querrá con Meta Knight? ¿Cómo es posible que él sea tan poderoso? ¿A qué se refería con eso de que no quería lastimar a Kirby, por ahora? ¿Lograran Kirby y Meta Knight vencer a este admirable adversario? Quédense con nosotros para ver el cap 5 de este fic._


	5. Capitulo 5: Duelo Caotico

**Capitulo 5: Duelo Caótico**

La noche después de ese espectáculo de destrucción por obra y gracia de Galacta Knight, todos estaban reparando la aldea, incluso Dedede ayudó, pero solo por seguir al manual, aunque, se sentía un poco solo y traicionado, al saber del Guarda-espaldas y sus verdaderas intenciones, y se dio cuenta de que todo hubiera estado mejor, de no ser por ese pedazo de chatarra traicionero.

Mientras tanto, Meta Knight se encontraba en el techo del castillo, Sable y Espada estaban dormidos ya. Meta Knight no tenía nada de sueño, de hecho, el solo pensar en que Galacta Knight había regresado de alguna manera, suponía una buena razón para no dormir. No por él, si no por sus fieles soldados; Sable y Espada, por los cappies, por Dedede y Escargoon, pero sobre todo, por Tiff, Tuff y Kirby. El sabía de lo que era capaz Galacta Knight, pero ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo, no estaba seguro de si en verdad lo sabía. Entonces, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, y soplaba detrás de Meta Knight. Era Galacta Knight, quien había llegado de la nada, pero, de alguna manera, Meta Knight sabía que el vendría esa noche, así que no se sorprendió en absoluto.

-Sabía que vendrías a buscarme, Galacta Knight. ¿Qué queréis aquí?-dijo Meta Knight, con cierto enojo.

-Bien, si te refieres a porque estoy aquí, en la estrella, pues es clasificado. Pero, si preguntas por que te estoy buscando, creo que eso es obvio... O, ¿será que eres demasiado torpe como para entenderlo?

-_(Suspiro de desaprobación)_ Me parece increíble que no lo entiendas todavía. Yo no te traicione. Ni yo, ni los demás.

-Ah, ¡me sales con esa mentira de nuevo! Créeme, sé lo que vi. No soy estúpido, y lo sabes. ¡TÚ me traicionaste!

-Bien, si estáis tan seguro de ello, arreglemos esto en otra parte. Aquí hay demasiados oídos y personas inocentes.

-¿Eh?... Ah, ya entendí. Bien, tú dices cuando y donde.

-En el valle desértico cerca de aquí. No es muy difícil de ver. Cuando salga el sol.

-Bien... te esperaré lo que sea necesario. Pero, te lo advierto, Meta-Tonto, si no llegas... ¡Juro que las personas a las que proteges, serán las primeras en morir, y luego seguirás tu!

-Llegaré... lo sabes bien. Nunca falto a un duelo.

-Eso espero. ¡Ni se te ocurra ir con alguien más! Bien, ya has sido advertido. Llega puntual.

Entonces, Galacta Knight desplegó sus alas y se fue de allí con la misma rapidez de antes. Después de eso, Tiff y Tuff salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron rápidamente a Meta Knight.

-Meta Knight... ¿A qué se refería con "donde y cuando"? ¿Y qué significa eso de que lo traicionaste?-dijo Tiff.

-Ya le he dicho que yo no hice tal cosa. Él se lo buscó. Además, es una larga historia, y ustedes dos deben dormir, y yo también lo hare. Por lo demás no se preocupen.

-Pero...

-Vayan a dormir niños.

Los niños obedecieron, enojados, y se retiraron. Meta Knight también se retiró a sus aposentos. En la madrugada, Meta Knight se despertó y salió cuidadosamente de su habitación para no despertar a nadie, y después de salir del castillo, salió corriendo en dirección al desierto, en el valle donde una vez enfrentó a Kirby. Ya le faltaba poco camino, y lo sabía, porque hace unas pocas millas, dejó atrás la casa de Kirby, pero no supo que el pequeño rosado lo venía siguiendo, hasta que tropezó con una roca, y para evitar caerse, se agarró de la capa de Meta Knight, y entonces se dio cuenta.

-¿Kirby? ¿Cómo me habéis seguido? No te oí en ningún momento.

Kirby solo se sobaba la cabeza por el trancazo que se dio, pero, inmediatamente, comenzó a decir puro poyo, a manera de un "quiero ir contigo"

-Kirby... no puedes ir a donde yo voy. Es muy, MUY peligroso. Demasiado para ti.

-¡Poyo!

-Uff... Se me hace que no te convenceré esta vez. Bien, pero en cuanto yo te diga, te esconderás muy bien, ¿Ok?

Kirby asintió, pero algo lo preocupó. Era la expresión de Meta Knight. Kirby no lo había visto tan inseguro, ni si quiera cuando enfrentaron a Pesadilla. A pesar de eso, decidió no pensar en ello por el momento, y comenzó a seguir a Meta Knight. En cuanto llegaron al valle desértico, Meta Knight le ordenó a Kirby que se escondiera detrás de una roca, a lo cuál Kirby obedeció, y Meta Knight se alejó del escondite. Entonces, a un kilometro de la roca en la que se escondía Kirby, estaba Galacta Knight, esperando a que Meta Knight llegara, y en cuanto lo vio, desplegó sus alas en señal de que lo había visto. Entonces, Meta Knight llego con él, y comenzaron a hablar.

-Ah... aquí estas.-dijo Galacta Knight- Esperando tu muerte. Eres muy honorable. Tal como te recuerdo. Cómo detesto cada uno de los recuerdos que tengo de ti.

-Te dije que llegaría.

-Al menos cumples con algo... ¡Traidor!

-Te he dicho, que no te he traicionado. Fueron tus nervios los que te hicieron creer que te traicionamos, pero no es así... además, lo que pasó antes de eso fue un accidente. Un horrible accidente.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Blasfemias! Ustedes... todos ustedes me traicionaron. Y pensar que éramos casi hermanos. Pero sus celos... ¡Celos del poder que no merecían, y de mí!

-Ese poder cayó en ti por accidente. No por merecértelo. Ellos no confiaban en que lo controlarías... y tenían razón.

-¡No, no es cierto! Ustedes me temían. ¡A mí, y a mi poder! Por eso, su única solución fue encerrarme. Pero los acabé antes de eso, y ahora, el único restante eres tú.

-Escucha, yo no quería que esto sucediera, pero no nos dejaste alternativa.

-¿Ah, si? Pues mira que eso no solucionó nada, ¡NADA! Yo sigo con mi poder. Soy más fuerte que antes. Y si de verdad creían que encerrarme en una celda, en el rincón más oscuro del universo, solo por temor a mi poder, era buena idea... créeme que no les sirvió de mucho. Ahora, tendré mi venganza sobre ti, y nadie me va a detener. Oh... ya estoy saboreando romperte en pedacitos, ¡de una buena vez!

Dicho esto, Galacta Knight se le lanzó encima a Meta Knight, propinándole un puñetazo poderoso que lo mando a volar unos pocos metros, pero se detuvo debido a la fricción de sus pies contra el suelo.

-Bien-dijo Meta Knight, mientras se incorporaba y desenvainaba a Galaxia-no quería que fuera de esta manera... pero no me dejas opción alguna.

Entonces, el duelo comenzó. Meta Knight se abalanzó sobre Galacta Knight con Galaxia por delante, pero Galacta Knight lo bloqueó con su lanza y le trato de dar una patada, pero Meta Knight se la dio primero, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, y aprovechó esto para conectarle un uppercut que lo envió a los aires, pero Galacta Knight se detuvo, usando sus alas, y sucedió algo que Kirby, quien seguía escondido detrás de la voluminosa roca, no se esperaba. Meta Knight convirtió su capa en un par de alas de murciélago y se elevó en el aire con la misma velocidad de Galacta Knight, tacleandolo brutalmente en dirección hacia el cielo, pero Galacta Knight no dejo que esto pasara por mucho, así que lo golpeo en la espalda con su escudo, provocando que lo soltara, para así lanzarle su ataque con las plumas. Meta Knight vio esto venir, así que, voló lejos de la trayectoria de las plumas mortales, sin embargo, estas parecían seguirlo como si de misiles teledirigidos se tratase, y las que lo siguieron, las destruyó con su Sword Beam, mientras que Galacta Knight estaba comenzando a perseguirlo, y en cuanto lo tuvo en la mira, usó un ataque nuevo.

-¡Rayo del Sufrimiento!-Exclamó Galacta Knight con furia.

De la lanza de Galacta Knight surgió energía eléctrica de color rojo que golpeó a Meta Knight con fuerza, haciéndolo caer por el intenso, pero momentáneo dolor del ataque. Inmediatamente, intentó recuperarse agitando sus alas rápidamente, pero Galacta Knight lo envistió antes de que se recuperara, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. En cuanto ambos aterrizaron, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de una manera increíblemente rápida, tan rápida, que Kirby no distinguía de quien eran los puños que veía. De pronto, se detuvieron, y ambos sacaron sus armas para comenzar a atacarse con ellas.

Después de un rato así, ambos se elevaron en el aire e intercambiaron patadas entre sí, hasta que Galacta Knight le lanzó un Sword Beam a Meta Knight, quien lo pudo esquivar, y después, se lo regresó con la misma fuerza. Galacta Knight lo bloqueó con su escudo, y después le apunto a Meta Knight con su lanza, y se abalanzó para atravesarlo, pero no lo logró, porque Meta Knight aceleró también y le dio una patada en la cara, provocando que retrocediera, y después lo envistió para hacer que cayera al suelo y lanzarle un ataque.

-¡Oscuridad Galáctica!-Gritó Meta Knight

Meta Knight aterrizó, y entonces envolvió con su capa a Galacta Knight, encerrándolo en una oscuridad bastante profunda. Desde la perspectiva de Kirby, se veía como si un domo negro estuviera cubriendo la parte donde Meta Knight y Galacta Knight estaban. Dentro del domo oscuro, Galacta Knight se incorporo y comenzó a lanzar rayos de luz aleatoriamente por todo el domo oscuro pero no le daba a nada y casi de inmediato sus ataques desaparecían en la oscuridad como si fueran un simple suspiro. Entonces, Meta Knight atacó desde algún lugar dentro de la profunda oscuridad a la espalda de Galacta Knight, después a su cara, luego a la cabeza, y así se paso unos segundos más, atacándolo por doquier, hasta que usó a Galaxia para mandar a volar a Galacta Knight, al mismo tiempo que cortaba el domo oscuro en dos, para luego hacerlo desaparecer.

Luego, desde el aire, Galacta Knight comenzó a cargar energía para luego concentrarla en su lanza y crear una bola gigante de energía de color rosa, lanzándosela a Meta Knight con toda su ira. Meta Knight casi no logró esquivarla, pero, se elevó en el aire rápidamente, apartándose del camino de la bola de energía y dejando que explote en el terreno árido del desierto. Entonces, ambos aceleraron brutalmente para envestirse el uno al otro, y antes de chocar se apuntaron con sus armas y eso provocó que al chocar, se efectuara una competencia de fuerza entre el portador de la espada y el de la lanza. Después de unos instantes de un forcejeo constante entre los dos, se alejaron de un impulso con sus alas, y ambos comenzaron un intercambio de Sword Beams, hasta que Galacta Knight se hartó, y usó su escudo para lanzarle pequeñas, pero poderosas, ráfagas de luz a Meta Knight, las cuales le resultaron difíciles de esquivar, porque eran muchas, pero logró aprovechar eso para lanzarle un par de Sword Beams. El primero lo esquivó con facilidad, pero el segundo no pudo esquivarlo, provocando que casi fuera derribado, pero se elevó muy rápidamente, y en cuanto llegó al nivel de Meta Knight, ambos estaban listos para efectuar otro ataque.

-¡Tornado Mach!- Gritaron los dos al unísono.

Ambos comenzaron a girar sobre si mismos, provocando que el viento los envolviera, convirtiéndolos en tornados con voluntad propia. Meta Knight era un tornado de color amarillo dorado que casi parecía brillar, mientras que el de Galacta Knight era purpura, también brillante. Y acto seguido, comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente el uno hacia el otro, hasta que chocaron, provocando que piedras de tamaño mediano se levantaran debido al viento que ambos provocaban, nuevamente Galaxia chocando brutal y rápidamente contra la lanza de Galacta Knight, mientras los dos seguían girando a velocidades increíbles.

Continuaron chocando un tiempo, pero cada vez con mas furia, hasta que ambos decidieron lanzar los tornados hacia el otro para intentar mandarse a volar entre si, pero ambos ataques se cancelaron. Entonces, ambos desplegaron sus alas y comenzaron a correr para envestirse, agarrando ambos sus armas y girando sobre si mismos en dirección horizontal, tal como si fueran taladros, y en cuanto chocaron entre si, se produjeron chispas que saltaron a todas partes. Después, Galacta Knight se alejó un poco para envestir de nuevo a Meta Knight, lográndolo al fin, después, lo mando a volar con una patada fuertísima a una duna cercana, y él aprovechó esto para acelerar y propinarle un golpe con su escudo hacia la duna y tratar de golpearlo en el suelo, pero no le funcionó, porque inmediatamente, Meta Knight le dio una doble patada en la cara, haciendo que se Galacta Knight elevara, y después lo interceptó en el aire, agarrándolo de las alas y jalándolo hacia abajo, provocando que cayera fuertemente en el suelo del desierto, aturdiéndolo bastante.

Meta Knight aprovechó de nuevo para saltarle encima y comenzar a hundirlo más en el suelo con cada salto, hasta que Galacta Knight le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estomago y lo agarró de los pies para después lanzarlo en el aire y usar su lanza como un bate de béisbol, golpeándolo lejos, pero Meta Knight se recuperó en medio el aire, y usó su espada como un bumerán, lanzándola hacia Galacta Knight, pero él lo bloqueó con su escudo, regresándole la espada de un golpe, pero Meta Knight usó esto a su favor y aprovechó la energía cinética y la inercia para lanzarle un poderoso Sword Beam, el cual no pudo esquivar ni bloquear con tanto excito como antes, debido a la fuerza del impacto, por lo que salió volando a otra parte. En cuanto se recuperó, volvió lo mas rápido que pudo al punto donde Meta Knight estaba, pero él ya lo estaba esperando, escondido por debajo de la arena, y le conecto, otra vez, un uppercut poderoso que nuevamente lo mando a volar, y en cuanto eso sucedió, se dirigió hacia Galacta Knight a toda velocidad, pero, sorpresivamente, éste lo interceptó con una patada en la cabeza, provocando que Meta Knight fuera de vuelta al suelo, aprovechando para poder hacer otro ataque.

-¡Lanza del Caos!-Gritó Galacta Knight con ira.

Entonces, Galacta Knight generó energía en su lanza, hasta que ésta se volvió de un color rojo-púrpura, y la apuntó hacia Meta Knight con toda su furia, y al hacer esto, un brillante rayo de luz salió directo hacia Meta Knight, pero él ya estaba listo para detener ese ataque.

-¡Rayo Centinela!-Exclamó Meta Knight

Él apuntó a Galaxia el rayo de Galacta Knight, y ésta comenzó a generar energía, la cual salió disparada hacia el otro rayo de luz con la misma intensidad, y en cuanto chocaron una pequeña explosión ocurrió entre ambos rayos, los cuales luchaban entre si. Meta Knight y Galacta Knight peleaban por hacer los rayos aún más grandes para lograr desvanecer al otro, y entonces, Meta Knight tuvo una idea, y decidió ir dejando a su rayo con menos energía de poco a poco, Galacta Knight estaba feliz por ver a su enemigo quedarse sin energía, hasta que él aprovechó esa distracción para hacer su rayo más potente que el de Galacta Knight, causando que el rayo de Galacta Knight se desvaneciera de un momento a otro, tan rápido, que ni el mismo Galacta Knight pudo hacer algo para prevenirlo, así que fue golpeado con fuerza por el Rayo Centinela de Meta Knight, el cual lo mandó a volar lejos nuevamente. Meta Knight no perdió tiempo y desplego sus alas para alcanzar a Galacta Knight y acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Galacta Knight se recuperó, no tan rápido como anteriormente, pero de igual manera, se recupero rápido, por lo que vio a Meta Knight ir hacia el. Entonces, se preparó con todo y lanza para acabar con él de una vez por todas. Y, al encontrarse, ambos chocaron entre si, dándose espadazos, lanzazos, puñetazos y patadas un buen rato, hasta que algo terrible sucedió. Galacta Knight le dio una doble patada en el estomago a Meta Knight, dejándolo así sin aliento, por lo que no pudo esquivar los ataques que lanzó a continuación. De su lanza le disparó un potente rayo de luz, atravesando una de sus alas, y acto seguido, tensó sus alas para lanzarle sus plumas, y éstas perforaron aún más las alas de Meta Knight y dañaron su mascara, y luego, utilizó el ataque que decidió el final de este duelo.

-¡Cortada Final!-Gritó con furia Galacta Knight

El tiempo se detuvo tanto para Meta Knight como para Kirby, por la crueldad, la brutalidad y la impresión que les causó el ataque que Galacta Knight copió de Kirby la última vez que pelearon. Galacta Knight se dirigió a Meta Knight rápidamente, y en cuanto llego a él, usó la parte más filosa de la lanza para cortar a Meta Knight, cortando su mascara a la mitad, e inmediatamente después, Galacta Knight le dio una patada a Meta Knight en la cara, y lo hizo tan rápido que esparció las dos mitades de la máscara de Meta Knight lejos de allí y mandándolo al suelo, y una vez que Meta Knight se encontró en el suelo, Galacta Knight se preparó para acabar con él definitivamente.

-Bien, Meta Knight... -Dijo Galacta Knight- Bienvenido seas al infierno que especialmente personalicé para ti... ¡Espero que sufras antes de morir! ¡Esfera de la Muerte!

Entonces, Galacta Knight generó tanta energía en su lanza, que creó una bola de energía enorme, y la lanzó hacia Meta Knight, y luego hizo otra, y otra más, las cuales al llegar a él explotaron, haciendo una especie de domo de luz, y después cambió a otro ataque.

-¡Ejecución Atómica!

Galacta Knight generó energía en su escudo, la suficiente para después lanzar un rayo de energía concentrada enorme hacia el domo de luz, lo cual lo hizo más grande en solo segundos, y después usó otro ataque.

-¡Estrellas Caídas!

Él comenzó a generar energía en su escudo, pero no tan concentrada, comenzando a disparar pequeñas ráfagas de luz hacia el domo, que conforme caían lo hacían más grande, y de ahí, sin parar de hacer ese ataque, comenzó a hacer otro.

-¡Lanza Gamma!

De su lanza genero tanta energía, que ésta se volvió totalmente roja, y después lanzó energía hacia el domo, sin dejar de hacer ese ataque anterior, por lo que el domo se volvio más que gigante, mientras, el pobre Kirby se sostenía fuertemente a la roca en la que se escondía para no salir volando por la fuerza de los impactos y explosiones. Y entonces, Galacta Knight dejo de hacer esos ataques, solo para hacer uno aún más devastador.

-¡Tu fin ha llegado, TRAIDOR!... ¡Súper Sword Beam!

Galacta Knight comenzó a lanzar cortes con su lanza al aire, pero en dirección al domo gigante de luz, y al mismo tiempo, se formaron unas líneas de luz después de cada corte. Él siguió haciendo esto hasta hacer un asterisco de luz en el aire, y entonces, gritó con toda su furia.

-¡MUERE!

Después de gritar esto, el atravesó con su lanza el asterisco de luz, provocando que éste saliera disparado hacia el domo gigante de luz, causando que el domo explotara al fin, dejando después de una cegadora luz y una gran columna de humo, un gran cráter en el cual no había nada. Solo polvo y arena convertida en cristal debido al calor intenso.

-_(Respirando pesadamente y riéndose entre dientes)_ Heh... Heh... Heh... ¡kaboom! Al fin... has muerto... ¡TE MORISTE! _(risa estruendosamente malvada y cruel)_

Kirby estaba en shock por lo que había pasado, pero también por esa risa tan malévola, cruel y fría. Se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo de allí pero tropezó con algo. Era la máscara de Meta Knight... la mitad de la máscara. Entonces, agarró esa mitad, y se dispuso a correr de allí lo más rápido posible, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro por ver a su mejor amigo y maestro caer ante aquel ser malvado. Entonces, con las lagrimas escurriendo por su cara, se juró a si mismo que haría lo que cueste para salvar a sus amigos y seres queridos de ese psicópata tan cruel como y despiado. Cueste lo que cueste, lo haría, pero ¿cuál sería el precio a pagar?

_Bien, aquí es el final de este quinto capítulo de Kirby: el regreso de Galacta Knight. Por cierto, ya era hora de que apareciera Galacta Knight, ¿no creen? Lo siento, es que yo quería mantener el suspenso, pero ya no me aguanté a sacar a Galacta Knight en la historia. Me dolió bastante el que Meta Knight muriera, pero no podía hacer nada... Bueno, (sniff), es hora de, (sniff), aclaraciones, (sniff)._

_1. No sé si Galacta Knight es en realidad tan rápido como lo puse aquí, pero quería que fuera veloz._

_2. Tampoco sé si la casa de Kirby queda de alguna manera en dirección al desierto, pero quise que Meta Knight pasara por ahí, para que así tuviera mas sentido el que Kirby lo siguiera._

_3. El desierto es la parte donde Meta Knight_ _desafía a Kirby a un duelo de espadas en la serie, y ese episodio es cuando Kirby Espada aparece. Aunque, no sé si mencione eso del desierto antes..._

_4. Kirby pudo seguir a Meta Knight sin que se diera cuenta, porque él se hizo con el tiempo (al menos en este fic) tan hábil como un ninja gracias a Meta Knight, sin necesidad de transformarse en Kirby Ninja._

_5. Galacta Knight, en el videojuego, si está encerrado en un rincón lejano en el espacio, y la razón de su encierro fue debido a que todos temían su gran poder. Mmm... esto me hace pensar... ¿Quién fue capaz de encerrarlo?_

_6. El ataque de Meta Knight de "Oscuridad Galáctica" es la habilidad especial de Meta Knight en Super Smash Bros Brawl, pero con un poco de mi estilo._

_7. Los ataques de Galacta Knight fueron inventados por el querido autor de esta historia._

_8. Unas cuantas partes de la pelea fueron basadas en el video hecho por Chakra X, un usuario de Youtube. Es un video de flash llamado Sonic: Nazo Unleashed, y me basé en las partes 1 y 2. Es uno de mis videos favoritos._

_9. El Uppercut es un tipo de puñetazo que dan los boxeadores. Es ese en el que les pegan en la barbilla en dirección vertical. Y eso es todo._

_¿Qué sucederá con la estrella? ¿Galacta Knight planeará matar a Kirby de la misma manera que a Meta Knight? ¿Habrá alguna salvación? ¿A qué se refería Galacta Knight con que Meta Knight era un traidor? ¿Será este el final de todos en Popstar? No dejen de visitar este fic para averiguarlo. Ah por cierto en los siguiente caps tengo una sorpresilla... Hehehe._


	6. Capitulo 6: Una visita inesperada

**Capitulo 6: Una visita inesperada.**

Después de aquella desastrosa batalla, Kirby no había parado de correr en dirección al castillo de Dedede, todavía con la mitad de la máscara de Meta Knight en mano. Él corría lo más rápido posible para llegar a un lugar seguro, vigilando que Galacta Knight no lo siguiera mientras corría hacia donde Tiff estaba, para advertirle sobre lo peligroso que era Galacta Knight para todos. En cuanto llegó a las puertas del castillo, se encontró con Dedede, quien casi no lo ve venir, por lo que estuvo a punto de chocar con él.

-¡Hey! ¡Más cuidado Kirby! Casi haces que me rompa el hocico contra el suelo.-exclamo Dedede mientras agarraba a Kirby-No puedes entrar al castillo así de desespera... da... mente. ¿Qué es eso?

Dedede casi no notó que Kirby venía con la máscara de Meta Knight, así que, cuando la vio, casi le da un infarto de la impresión y de solo pensar en qué le habría ocurrido para que solo quedara la mitad de su máscara.

-¡AAAHHH! ¿Cómo es posible que solo esté la mitad de la máscara de Meta Knight? ¿Y el resto de él? ¿Dónde está Meta Knight, Kirby?

Kirby solo bajó la mirada, en señal de que era muy triste para contar. Entonces, Dedede salió corriendo con Kirby, para decirle a Tiff sobre esto. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, tocaron desesperadamente para que les abrieran, y después Tuff abrió la puerta.

-¡Oigan, oigan! ¿Qué les sucede a los dos? Casi parten la puerta en dos.-Dijo Tuff

-¡No hay tiempo, Tuff! ¡Déjanos pasar!-Contestó Dedede

Tuff obedeció y entonces Kirby y Dedede se pusieron a buscar a Tiff por doquier mientras Tuff se les quedo mirando, extrañado por verlos tan impacientes, buscando algo que él no sabía que era. Entonces, Tiff salió de su cuarto, enojada por tanto ruido.

-¡Más silencio, por favor! Estoy tratando de leer un libro.-dijo Tiff.

En cuanto Kirby y Dedede la vieron, ambos comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente y al mismo tiempo, haciendo ese parloteo aun más incomprensible de lo que era antes.

-¡Cálmense ya! A ver. Primero contrólense, y después me hablarán, uno por uno ¿Ok?

-Tiff...-dijo Dedede-mira esto...

Dedede le enseño la mitad de la máscara de Meta Knight a Tiff, y ella se quedo aun más confundida que antes. También estaba sorprendida, primero pensó que tal vez Meta Knight había dejado su máscara tirada y se partió. Después, le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que no era ningún accidente.

-¿Pero qué...? Esta es la mitad de la máscara de Meta Knight ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kirby bajo la cabeza con tristeza y después trato de decir algo pero no podía hasta que le medio salió.

-Poyo...po-Ga... Galacta poyo.-Logró decir Kirby con tristeza.

-¡Galacta Knight! ¿Qué le hizo a Meta Knight? ¿Acaso él...?

Kirby asintió con la cabeza al adivinar lo que quería decir Tiff. Meta Knight había muerto a manos de Galacta Knight. Tiff se sentó de golpe en sillón más cercano, a causa del shock que recibió al saber la noticia. Entonces, rompió en llanto, al pensar en que no vería ya a la única persona que la entendía entre todos los cappies, la persona que la había apoyado en incontables ocasiones y una persona que estimaba y admiraba bastante. No lo podía creer, mucho menos Tuff, porque él también era un buen amigo de Meta Knight, y también sabía que lo extrañaría bastante. Dedede se sintió triste también, pero no tanto, debido a que no era tan cercano a Meta Knight. Aún así, casi se le salen las lágrimas porque recordó lo fiel que había sido, y las ordenes que había cumplido y que ningún otro podría hacer. Pero de repente, algo los a sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Eran las puertas de la habitación abriéndose repentinamente por Sable y Espada, quienes entraron con la misma desesperación que Kirby y Dedede.

-¿Es eso cierto?... ¿Nuestro maestro... ya no... volverá?-dijo Espada.

-¿Quién...? ¡¿Quién fue el responsable de esto? ¡Lo haremos pagar!-dijo Sable.

Entonces, el responsable apareció en la aldea una vez más para destruir todo a su paso, pero solo destruyó unos pocos edificios para llamar la atención, y después, salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

-¡Niños, Kirby, escóndanse ya!-gritaron Sable y Espada

Ellos obedecieron, al igual que Dedede, pero él se fue a esconder debajo de su trono, en el salón principal. Entonces, ellos dos escoltaron a paso veloz a los niños y Kirby hacia la habitación de Meta Knight. Luego, los cinco se escondieron en una parte secreta de la habitación. Mientras tanto, afuera del castillo, los Waddle Dees estaban preparando sus lanzas y los cañones del castillo para atacar a Galacta Knight, quien ya los esperaba.

-Mmm... ¿Eso es lo que defiende a este castillo? ¡Ja! Es más patético de lo que pensé que sería. Bien, veamos cuanto resisten estas bolitas con ojos.-dijo engreídamente Galacta Knight.

Entonces, Galacta Knight puso su escudo enfrente de él, y luego, cargó energía para después dispararla hacia los muros del castillo, en pequeñas y varias ráfagas de energía que al contacto explotaron contra todo lo que tuvieran enfrente. Afortunadamente, no le dio a ningún Waddle Dee, pero las explosiones eran demasiadas para ellos, así que de todos modos salían volando por la fuerza del impacto. Sin embargo, unos se mantuvieron firmes en sus puestos, y se prepararon para disparar a Galacta Knight. Varias balas de cañón respondieron al ataque de Galacta Knight, pero a él no le importó. A la primera bala de cañón que se le acercó, le dio una patada y la mando a otra parte, a la siguiente la golpeo con su escudo y esta se partió en pedacitos, las otras las esquivó, y la ultima que le dispararon la partió en dos con su lanza. Después, disparó a los cañones con su lanza, haciendo que estos explotaran, y luego de eso, entró al castillo casi sin oposición de parte de los Waddle Dees, ya que ellos corrían despavoridos ante él.

Galacta Knight solo se preocupaba por destruir los muros que tenía enfrente para llegar al salón principal, donde sabía que Dedede se escondía. Muro por muro fue avanzando, con paso lento, pero seguro. Él tenía muy claro que nadie se le pondría enfrente por temor a su poder y por inteligencia. Luego, atravesó dos muros más y llegó al salón principal. Una vez allí, se dispuso a buscar a Dedede.

Dedede era muy fácil de encontrar, ya que estaba temblando como si hubiera un terremoto, y además estaba debajo de una mesa con mantel corto. Galacta Knight se acerco a la mesa que vibraba, y la pateó, partiéndola en dos, pero sin darle a Dedede. Entonces, Dedede se volteó hacia donde estaba Galacta Knight, y verlo le dio tanto miedo, que de un salto, llego al otro extremo del salón principal. Galacta Knight pensó que quería escapar así que solo saltó en dirección a Dedede, y lo derribó de una patada, y entonces se paró encima de él para evitar que se levantara y para hablarle mejor.

-Mmm... veamos. Pingüino regordete, abrigo navideño, miedoso, corona ridícula y expresión torpe. ¿De casualidad no es usted el rey Dedede?

-E-e-este... s-si... ¿P-por?

-Ah, que bien. Entonces acompáñeme.

Galacta Knight desplegó sus alas y se llevo a Dedede con él, volando no tan rápido como él suele ir, en parte porque Galacta Knight no quería ir rápido y porque Dedede pesaba bastante, y Dedede comenzó a gritar, pensando que lo dejaría caer desde esa altura, pero vio que en cuanto llegó a la aldea, comenzó a descender lentamente y fue depositado en el suelo con suavidad. Entonces, todos los Cappies escondidos, y los que no estaban escondidos, se voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Dedede, y Galacta Knight habló.

-Bien, patéticos Cappies, aquí esta su imitación barata de rey, y les diré unas cuantas cosas sobre él... después de que hablemos.-dijo Galacta Knight-Bien, Dedede, primero, quiero decirle que gracias. Gracias, por tener a ese de Meta-inútil junto a usted todo este tiempo para que yo pudiera eliminarlo.

Todos los Cappies se quedaron mudos al oír esto. No podían creer que Meta Knight hubiera sido derrotado.

-Si, así es... YO elimine por completo a Meta Knight, créanlo o no. Es más, aquí está la prueba.

Galacta Knight saco de quien sabe donde la otra mitad de la máscara de Meta Knight y la aventó a los cappies para que la pudieran ver mejor. Vieron que no mentía. Meta Knight ya no existía.

-Ah, y otra cosa, Dedede. "Empresas Pesadilla" le tiene un mensaje.

-¡¿Qué?! P-p-pero si...

-¿"Empresas Pesadilla" no existe más? Me dijeron que era torpe. Pero no así de estúpido. ¿De dónde cree que salió su "Guarda-espaldas"?

-¡Esa es una empresa diferente, para tu información!

-¿Diferente? ¡Ja! Eso si es hilarante. Bien, primer punto; no hay ninguna otra empresa que use un tele transportador como el que usted posee. Segundo punto; si fuera otra empresa no creo que vendería guarda-espaldas así como así. Tercer punto; ¿Leyó bien el anuncio? No creo. Porque de ser así' se hubiera dado cuenta de que está al revés. "Allidasep" es "Pesadilla" al revés. Si lo hubiera visto en un espejo se hubiera dado cuenta.

Dedede se sentía más que engañado, traicionado y engañado como un tonto. De hecho, comenzó a comprender a los Cappies perfectamente.

-Bueno, iré al grano de una vez. Prepárese para revivir el pasado.

Entonces, Galacta Knight alzó su lanza al cielo y de ella salió un potente rayo de luz directo al espacio. Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que algo terrible sucediera. Del cielo bajaron naves espaciales de diferentes tamaños y formas; unas eran platillos voladores de tamaño mediano con varias luces a los lados, otras eran más pequeñas, con aspecto de jets y tenían varios propulsores y lo que parecían secciones para misiles. Otros parecían zepelines, otros con aspecto de jets y ovnis juntos, con propulsores y contenedores de misiles. Por último, aparecieron los más grandes. Estos eran todos iguales y cada una de las naves grandes equivalían a la mitad del castillo de Dedede. Eran ovaladas, de textura rocosa, color morado, con cañones de plasma por debajo de la nave, misiles, láseres, propulsores, entre otras cosas. Y después, entre todo ese escuadrón de naves gigantes salió otra, el doble de grande que las demás naves grandes, de casi las mismas características, excepto que era más larga, y tenía el símbolo de empresas pesadilla a los lados, un cañón más grande integrado al frente de la nave, de color azul marino y lo que parecían ser cañones de plasma.

Después de que esta nave llegara, todas las demás comenzaron a formarse en orden. Luego de esto, la nave más grande comenzó a proyectar lo que parecía una transmisión holográfica. La proyección era de forma cuadrada, como si fuera una pantalla, y en esa pantalla apareció alguien a quien Dedede conocía bien.

Era una especie de hombre de negocios, de piel morada, con un uniforme de color azul oscuro y corbata, unos lentes negros, un peinado corto y formal, de expresión alegre y confiada. Era la persona que le entregaba los monstruos a Dedede, el Gerente de servicio al cliente, y el mejor vendedor de Empresas Pesadilla.

-Ho, ho, ho. Qué bien es encontrarnos de nuevo, majestad.-dijo el Gerente, quien tenía el mismo tono de voz que el Operador de Guaruras Allidasep- Espero no haberlo asustado mucho.

-¡¿G-G-Gerente? Pensé que tu...

-Si... casi desaparezco en esa pequeña explosión en la base central de "Empresas Pesadilla", pero afortunadamente logré escapar de allí. Y ahora majestad, es tiempo de ajustar unas cuentas pendientes.

-¡Si crees que te daré un solo centavo, pues piensa otra vez! Sobre todo ahora que sé bien que tú me estafaste con eso de "guaruras allidasep".

-No lo creo... ya aprendí cuando es que no me pagaran en efectivo. Además, no me refiero a eso. No, me refiero a que nos la va a pagar de una manera u otra. ¿Para qué cree usted que son todas éstas naves? Destruiremos la estrella entera, lo quiera o no. Y todo por negarse a pagar, y también por órdenes del jefe. Verá, majestad, después de la invasión a la base principal de "Empresas Pesadilla", y seguido de ello, su repentina destrucción, mi jefe y yo decidimos tomar acciones drásticas, y regresarles el favor. Primero, infiltrando a uno de nuestros robots espías mejor entrenados y obtener toda la información posible, después, mandar a nuestra más nueva adición, y el mejor al que pudimos contratar; Galacta Knight. Un ser aún más poderoso que el mismo Meta Knight. Y quien, de hecho, logró aniquilar a Meta Knight en menos de un día, cosa que jamas habríamos logrado de no ser por él. Y, finalmente, el golpe maestro: enviar a toda nuestra flota nueva, atacarlos mientras están débiles, y de paso, encargarnos de Kirby personalmente. Como ve, todo está bien planeado y calculado, majestad. Ahora... la invasión comienza. ¡A todas las tropas, aniquilen el castillo, con todo y Kirby adentro!

Entonces, de las naves gigantes salieron todo tipo de robots y monstruos, y se dirigieron al castillo. Y entre todos, los que más destacaban eran los Mashers. Esos monstruos eran los más poderosos en Empresas Pesadilla. Tanques vivientes de color negro, con un signo de suma en sus pechos y un mazo repleto de picos. Unos tenían una capa verde, y sus mazos eran color negro. Otros tenían alas y sus mazos eran dorados y donde estaba la cruz, se podían ver muchos cables, circuitos y engranajes verdes y negros, con una esfera roja en el centro. Todos y cada uno de los monstruos de empresas pesadilla se dirigían al castillo, que ya estaba bastante destrozado debido a Galacta Knight. Y entonces, todos los monstruos atacaron el castillo, con golpes, mordidas, disparos, entre otros tipos de ataques. El castillo fue derribado en menos de un minuto, pero ninguno de los monstruos encontró a Kirby.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no está?! ¿Eh? Esperen...-dijo el Gerente, mientras miraba un radar dentro de su nave, y allí vio a 5 puntitos huir de allí.

-¡Aja! Mmm... creo que podemos dejar pasar por alto su escape. Pero sé que no se resistirá a proteger su querida aldea. ¡Todos, destruyan la aldea!

Los monstruos obedecieron y avanzaron a la aldea, preparados a destruirlo todo y aniquilar a quien sea que interpusiera. Pero entonces, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. Del cielo bajaron 4 naves y éstas comenzaron a destruir a las demás naves con sus armas, permitiendo a los cappies escapar. Las demás naves les dispararon a las desertoras, éstas esquivaron los disparos exitosamente y después dirigieron el fuego a los monstruos. La mayoría esquivaron los disparos pero otros fueron fulminados al instante. Entonces, Galacta Knight se elevó para intervenir, pero inmediatamente le dispararon todas las naves desertoras y no le dio tiempo de esquivar los disparos, y fue derribado.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Quién se atreve!-dijo furioso el Gerente.

Entonces, de las naves desertoras surgieron más monitores, y en ellos habían 6 personas. Uno era un niño de traje azul, chaparro, de pelo rubio y guantes. También había una niña de piel de color blanca, con su traje de color marrón y llevaba lo que parecía ser un arma de fuego. Y los demás eran como Kirby y Meta Knight, solo que con armaduras de diferente color, y con diferentes cascos y capas. Eran Knuckle Joe, Silica y los Guerreros Estelares que todavía seguían vivos.

-¡Ja! De verdad no te lo esperabas, ¿cierto?-dijo Knuckle Joe.

-Mientras tú estés aquí, nosotros siempre te perseguiremos hasta eliminarte.-dijo Silica.

-Vaya... así que tuvieron que recurrir a Galacta Knight... me decepcionan-dijo uno de los Guerreros Estelares.

-¡¿Ustedes?!... Así que fueron ustedes los que nos robaron las naves, ¿no? Bien, ustedes también van a caer. ¡Sobre ellos!-Gritó el Gerente

Todos y cada uno de los monstruos se abalanzaron como pudieron hacia las naves, pero se enfrentaron a una lluvia de disparos laser, de plasma y misiles, pero las demás naves comenzaron a dispararles también. Las naves de Knuckle Joe, Silica y los Guerreros Estelares lograban esquivar todos los disparos de las demás naves, mientras ellos les disparaban a los monstruos, de los cuales varios lograron esquivar los disparos, pero hubo otros que no pudieron lograrlo a tiempo y fueron eliminados. La pelea duró así varios minutos, hasta que Kirby apareció de la nada.

-¡Kirby!-dijo Knuckle Joe-Que bien me sienta verte, bolita rosada.

-¡Knuckle Joe! ¡Silica! ¡Guerreros Estelares!-Exclamaron Tiff, Tuff y Kirby, emocionados por ver a sus viejos amigos.

-¡Pero qué bien!-dijo Tuff-¡Como me alegra verlos...! Sobre todo después de lo de...

-Oigan ¿Y Meta Knight? ¿Donde está él?-dijo otro de los Guerreros Estelares.

Los tres solo negaron con la cabeza, en señal de que no querían decir nada de eso ahora.

-¡Luego habrá tiempo de formalidades! ¡Estamos bajo fuego pesado aquí!-dijo Silica.

-Tienen razón-dijo Tiff-¡Kirby, absorbe algo!

Kirby al instante obedeció y lo primero que absorbió fue un disparo de las naves enemigas, convirtiendose en Kirby Fuego; este Kirby era de color anaranjado con una especie de corona con una poderosa llama y una gema verde en el centro.

-Bien, Kirby-dijo Tiff- Ahora va más apoyo. ¡Warpstar!

Entonces, Tiff sacó de su vestido una pequeña estrella amarilla, la cual al principio estaba opaca, y que luego comenzó a brillar fuertemente. Después, la estrella se salió de la mano de Tiff y se hizo más grande hasta quedar del tamaño perfecto para Kirby, y luego la Warpstar salió volando en dirección a Kirby para que él se pudiera subir rápidamente. Luego de subir a la Warpstar, Kirby se puso en dirección a la horda de monstruos para atacarlos con una llamarada rosa que salía de su boca como si fuera un dragón, pero no le afectó a muchos monstruos, así que decidió cambiar de estrategia y se preparó para un ataque nuevo.

-¡Cohetes de Fuego!-dijo Kirby.

Entonces, de sus manos salieron varias bolas de fuego concentrado que explotaron al contacto con todo lo que estuviera en su trayectoria. Y acto seguido, Kirby usó un ataque nuevo

-¡Granadas de Napalm!

Kirby generó bolas de Napalm, y se las lanzó a los monstruos, de los cuales varios salieron volando por los aires, ya que las Granadas explotaban al contacto. Y luego de esto, Kirby nuevamente efectuó otro ataque más.

-Dai Enkai... ¡Entei!

Entonces, Kirby comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de llamas desde su cuerpo, manipulándolas a su antojo, y entonces, alzó su brazo, y todas las llamas que había generado fueron hacia su mano, formando una enorme esfera de fuego, la cual lanzó hacia los monstruos que tenía enfrente, provocando una gran explosión de fuego que quemó a varios de ellos y convirtiéndolos en nada más que cenizas.

Mientras tanto, entre todas las explosiones y disparos, Galacta Knight se había comenzado a recuperar de los disparos que recibió directamente, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-... ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Galacta Knight, recuperándose de la lluvia de proyectiles que recibió anteriormente.- _(Gruñido)_... Esos malditos me las van a... ¿Eh?

Entonces, Galacta Knight divisó algo interesante en la distancia; la Warpstar. Eso era algo que muy posiblemente les quitaría la victoria a él y a su bando. Así que, decidió actuar rápido y le ordeno a un Masher que atacara inmediatamente a Kirby para bajarlo de la Warpstar. Kirby no vio el mazo de ese Masher ir hacia él, por lo que fue derribado con facilidad. La Warpstar se dirigió a Kirby, pero Galacta Knight la interceptó con un rayo de luz proveniente de su lanza y la derribó con facilidad, y después, la Warpstar se encogió y Galacta Knight se la guardó en una parte de su escudo.

-Gerente-dijo Galacta Knight, mientras hablaba a través de un transmisor en su muñeca-tengo la Warpstar

-¡Oh, que bien!-dijo el Gerente-Sube de inmediato. No queremos que nadie te la arrebate. Ah, por cierto, el jefe me encargó que te diera un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? Vaya. Me siento alagado.

Entonces, Galacta Knight se elevó con fuerza y rapidez para llegar a la nave principal. Mientras tanto, Kirby estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por varios monstruos, después de haber sido derribado por ese Masher, pero, instintivamente comenzó a absorber lo que había alrededor, absorviendo las espinas de uno de los monstruos y se convirtió en Kirby Espina. Éste Kirby era de color amarillo, con un gorro rosado que encima tenía varias espinas, las cuales Kirby podía usar como proyectiles.

-¡Spin Dash!

Kirby comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, y después salió disparado hacia el primer monstruo que se encontró, dejándole varios rasguños y tirándolo a otra parte, y así se fue contra los demás monstruos que tenía cerca como una pelota de pinball fuera de control, y luego se detuvo, solo para saltar y poder absorber otra cosa. Entonces, absorbió a un monstruo pequeño que giraba muy rápido, y después, se convirtió en Kirby Tornado; Kirby esta vez no cambió de color, pero de nuevo salió esa corona dorada en su cabeza, con un par de símbolos de viento que estaban alrededor de una gema verde y en su cabeza estaba una especie de mini tornado.

-¡Bazuca de viento!

Kirby formó aire alrededor de sus manos y luego lo concentro para hacerlo mas poderoso, y al lanzarlo, todo monstruo que alcanzó ese ataque fue derribado instantáneamente, o noqueado momentáneamente.

-¡Tacleo de Tormenta!

Kirby comenzó a envolverse en viento y luego salió a toda velocidad hacia el primer monstruo que divisó. y lo mandó a otra parte de un codazo. Luego, los demás monstruos le prestaron atención al pequeño Kirby, y se estaban acercando peligrosamente a él, pero los tacleó a casi todos a una velocidad y precisión increíbles y luego se elevó en el aire, aprovechando que uno de los monstruos lo lanzó lejos y después hizo otro ataque.

-¡Vortex Iónico!

De un solo movimiento, Kirby lanzó un poderoso tornado que hizo desaparecer a todo monstruo en su camino y a los muy pesados solo los electrocutaba. El numero de monstruos ya había reducido bastante, incluso ya iban dos Mashers derribados, y eso era muy preocupante para el Gerente, como muchos pensaron. Pero estaban equivocados, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, él apretó un botón en el panel de mando de la nave en la que estaba, y después, de todas las naves grandes, incluida la más grande, comenzaron a salir de nuevo más y más monstruos, hasta doblar el numero de los que fueron derribados, por lo que la cosa se había dificultado para todos.

-¡Ha, ha, ha! Nunca podrán vencernos.-dijo el Gerente-Sobre todo ahora, que cada una de las naves grandes posee un clonador instantáneo para cada monstruo que derriben.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Knuckle Joe-Esto será aún mas difícil de lo que pensé...

-Oh, no...-dijo Tiff-si tan solo estuviera Meta Knight aquí...

Entonces, el ambiente se pusó tenso. No era solo una batalla, si no una gran guerra que se estaba a punto de desatar en Popstar. Kirby y todos sus amigos, contra el resto de Empresas Pesadilla y Galacta Knight. El infierno estaba a punto de desatarse en esa guerra, pero ¿quién ganará?

_Bien, aquí se encuentra el final de este capítulo, amigos míos, el cual me tardé bastante en hacer por dos razones. Una es que no se me ocurrían muchas cosas para poner, y la otra es que me acaban de prestar Halo Reach (un videojuego que he estado deseando jugar con toda mi alma) y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo, así que me puse a jugarlo hehehe... lo siento. Pero bueno acá, van las aclaraciones._

_1.- Ningún Waddle Dee fue o será lastimado durante la producción de este fic._

_2.- Eso de Allidasep si es verdad. Solo pongan esa palabra enfrente de un espejo y verán que es Pesadilla al revés._

_3.- Lo que Galacta Knight usó para llamar a las naves es algo parecido a lo que uso el Guarda-espaldas para invocar a Galacta Knight, ósea, un mensaje de luz o una luz para ubicar el lugar, como ustedes prefieran verlo._

_4.- Si recuerdan bien la serie anime, sabrán que Dedede nunca pagaba sus deudas de monstruos, y aparentemente nunca lo hará._

_5.- Los Mashers existen en la serie anime, es más, aparece en dos episodios, uno como el Masher sin alas y el otro lo reconstruyen con las alas, y es muy poderoso. De hecho, noqueó a Meta Knight de un golpe._

_6.- Las naves son inventadas por mí. Bueno. excepto por las más grandes. Esas las saqué de un videojuego de Sonic, aunque, irónicamente, tenga por título Shadow the Hedgehog, y la más grande de todas es una combinación de esas naves, con las que parecen platillo volador y con otra de un videojuego de Sonic, Sonic adventure DX.  
><em>

_7.- Me basé en el episodio final de la serie anime de Kirby para eso de las naves y de que Knuckle Joe, Silica y el resto de los Guerreros Estelares ayudaran robándose unas naves enemigas._

_8.- Knuckle Joe es un cazador de monstruos, y su padre era un guerrero estelar, amigo de Meta Knight, y aparece en la serie.  
><em>

_9.- Silica es una caza recompensas (hasta donde entiendo yo), pero antes, ella pensaba que Meta Knight fue el que mato a su madre y decidió vengarse y tomar la espada que según le pertenecía a su madre y que robo Meta Knight, ósea, Galaxia._

_10.- No me sé todos los nombres del resto de los Guerreros Estelares, ni sus colores de armadura exactos entre otras cosas, así que me referiré a ellos solo como Guerreros Estelares._

_11.- Tampoco sé si el nombre del que le vendía los monstruos a Dedede era Gerente, pero me referiré a el de ese modo, porque me suena mejor. Además, en la serie en japonés era traducido a "Customer Service", que según yo es servicio de clientes o algo así y no me pareció tan bueno._

_12.- La mayoría de los ataques de este cap son basados en viedojuegos, excepto por el Tacleo de Tormenta. Los de Kirby Fuego son de InFamous (Edición:) y de One Piece. Los de Kirby espina están basados en el Spin Dash de Sonic the Hedgehog, y finalmente, los de Kirby Tornado uno es de Ninja Saga y el otro es de Infamous también. Y eso es todo._

_¿Podrán las fuerzas de Empresas Pesadilla destruir la estrella? ¿Qué hará Galacta Knight con la Warpstar? ¿A qué se refería el Gerente con eso de que el jefe tenia un regalo? ¿Quién es el "jefe"? ¿Ganaran Kirby y sus amigos esta vez? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo para saberlo. La sorpresilla se acerca..._


	7. Capitulo 7: La gran guerra

**Capitulo 7: La Gran Guerra.**

Ambos bandos se encontraban frente a frente; Kirby y sus amigos, y lo que queda de Empresas Pesadilla junto con Galacta Knight. Todos estaban listos para lo que sea que el otro pudiera hacer. Entonces, ambos bandos atacaron al mismo tiempo con disparos, espadas, puñetazos y todo lo que se puedan imaginar. Esa guerra era terriblemente destructiva, aparentemente estaban empatados, pero había dos grandes desventajas en el equipo de Kirby: La Warpstar había sido raptada por Galacta Knight y también estaba el asunto de los clonadores instantáneos.

Esa guerra estaba acabando con todo a su paso, así que los Cappies decidieron irse lo más rápido posible de la aldea, por lo que no hubo bajas civiles. Y, de hecho, el equipo de Kirby era el único que, a pesar de su número, causaba bajas significativas.

Dentro de la nave en la que se encontraban el Gerente y Galacta Knight había varios clonadores y estaban trabajando apresuradamente para mandar a mas monstruos a la batalla. Y mientras estos hacian su trabajo, Galacta Knight y el Gerente conversaban, ambos manteniendo su mirada fija en la pelea.

-Galacta Knight...-dijo el Gerente-¿No piensas ir?

-No. Démosles algo de ventaja por ahora. Mientras tanto... ¿Decías que tenias un regalo del jefe para mí?

-¡Ah! Si, toma, disfrútalo.

Entonces, el Gerente le lanzó una especie de piedra que brillaba de un color purpura oscuro y tenia forma de cilindro.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Un garrote?

-No, en absoluto. Es como un potenciador.

-¿Un qué...?

-Un potenciador. Es un poco complicado entender como funciona exactamente, ya que el jefe no me lo explicó muy bien que digamos, pero básicamente funciona así; haces que circule tu energía atreves de esto y aumentará tu poder. Al principio será un poco doloroso, y no te dará mucho poder, pero, con el tiempo tu poder crecerá a un ritmo cada vez mayor. Ah, y, creo que tiene un efecto secundario. Pero tampoco me dijo exactamente que era ese efecto secundario.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué bien. Creo que estará bien usarlo ahora.

-No me parece bien. Es un riesgo que no podemos correr. Porque, una vez que lo usas la potencia de esa cosa hará que te desmayes, y eso no es conveniente ahora. También es posible que al usarlo en un espacio cerrado, ese mismo explote, y créeme que no quiero salir volando.

-Bien. Esperare. Además, esto va acabará rápido... Lo presiento.

Y aparentemente Galacta Knight tenía razón. Esto parecía ir a favor de Empresas Pesadilla, ya que el número de monstruos había aumentado bastante. Por cada monstruo caído, salían cuatro más, haciendo que todos los intentos de Kirby y sus amigos por acabar con estos monstruos pareciera inútil. Entonces, Kirby decidió absorber algo, lo que sea, para poder ganarles como sea. Y entonces absorbió uno de los proyectiles de hielo que provenía de uno de los monstruos, y se convirtió en Kirby Hielo. Este Kirby era azul, con la corona dorada, pero con una visera añadida, también tenía en su cabeza unos picos de hielo grandes, y en el centro de la corona tenía una gema con forma de estrella de color azul. Entonces, Kirby creó una columna de hielo tan rápido que salió volando de un salto pero sin sufrir daño, y desde el aire comenzó a sacar ráfagas de viento criogénico de su boca, logrando congelar a varios monstruos con ese ataque, y los demás al verlo hacer esto trataron de derribarlo, pero él hizo otro ataque antes de que lo intentaran derribar.

-¡Taladro Helado!-Exclamó Kirby.

Kirby formó hielo alrededor de él, haciéndolo una columna de hielo viviente, y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, avanzando en dirección a los monstruos, golpeando a varios de ellos, y para los que no logró darles, Kirby rompió la columna, y estalactitas de hielo los golpearon fuertemente, eliminandolos. Luego, Kirby se preparó para otro ataque.

-¡Congelamiento Iónico!

Kirby cargó energía criogénica y la lanzó hacia los enemigos que tenía enfrente, y del suelo surgieron estalactitas de hielo, que al contacto congelaron a todo monstruo que estuviera allí. Después de esto, Kirby hizo que del suelo debajo de sus pies surgiera una gran columna de hielo, y la hizo crecer hasta casi volverse inalcanzable para los monstruos que no podían volar, y desde allí, comenzó a disparar ráfagas heladas a ellos, congelándolos al instante. Entonces, uno de los monstruos se acercó a la columna y la comenzó a derribar a golpes, haciendo que Kirby cayera, pero no cayo totalmente porque de sus pies comenzó a surgir una especie de tabla de hielo que le permitía a Kirby avanzar libremente por el aire. Luego de esto Kirby comenzó a generar otra columna de hielo gigante bajo sus pies y se dispuso a hacer otro ataque.

-Bloque de Hielo... ¡Avalancha!

Kirby generó hielo nuevamente, formando gigantes bloques de hielo en el aire, lanzándolos hacia los monstruos y aplastándolos al instante. Pero de repente, las naves más pequeñas fijaron su atención en Kirby y se dirigieron a él, pero estaba preparado para interceptarlas.

-¡Misiles Helados!

Kirby concentró su energía helada en sus manos, y les disparó cohetes criogénicos a las naves que venían hacia él, que en cuanto tocaron las naves se congelaron, y cayeron estrepitosamente al campo de batalla, aplastando a varios monstruos. Entonces, una de las naves medianas le aventó a Kirby varias bombas, pero él reaccionó a tiempo y las absorbió al instante, volviéndose Kirby Bomba. Kirby ahora vestía un gorro azul cían con la base de color blanco, y tenía la capacidad de producir bombas de la nada. Entonces, Kirby comenzó a tirar bombas a todos lados, causando que la mayoría de los monstruos salieran volando. Kirby no paraba de lanzar bombas, pero, de repente, comenzaron a haber más explosiones de las que Kirby había provocado. Eran las demás naves que comenzaron a dispararle a Kirby, pero él esquivó los disparos y les regreso el favor, lanzándoles bombas y provocando que en el cielo hubiera explosiones a montón.

Una de las naves enormes se fijó en Kirby, y le disparó poderosos misiles, sin embargo, solo le dieron a los monstruos, ya que Kirby saltó muy alto y comenzó a aventar a la nave varias bombas, que no le hicieron mucho daño. Entonces, la nave usó sus rayos láser y derribó a Kirby, pero, por suerte, a él no le pasó casi nada, solo cayó al suelo. Después, la nave comenzó a dispararle con todo lo que tenía, pero Kirby comenzó a absorber todo lo que le llegaba y se convirtió en Kirby Explosivo. Este Kirby era muy diferente a Kirby Bomba, porque él tenia un gorro parecido al de un samurái, y él era de color naranja. Entonces, Kirby se preparó para abordar la nave, pero un Masher lo detuvo con su mazo y lo envió hacia más monstruos y estos lo comenzaron a atacar, pero cuando Kirby recobró el sentido se dispuso a atacar nuevamente.

-¡Vaciado Iónico!

Kirby comenzó a absorber la energía del ambiente, pero no como lo hace siempre. Alrededor de Kirby comenzó a surgir una potente luz roja que se extendió hacia un radio de 1 kilometro, y todos los monstruos dentro de ese radio comenzaron a debilitarse, ya que Kirby estaba absorbiendo su energía vital para tener mas poder, y dentro de tan solo 4 segundos todos los monstruos dentro de ese radio cayeron estrepitosamente como cascarones vacíos. Entonces, Kirby saltó hacia una de las naves enormes, y cuando llegó al techo comenzó a generar mucha energía, dispuesto a hacer un nuevo ataque.

-¡Explosión Sónica!

Kirby juntó mucha de su energía, y él la paso a la nave, y de algún modo, su energía se volvió sónica y la mando toda a la nave, provocando que esta explotara en miles de pedazos, saliendo impulsado fuera de la explosión gracias al boom sónico que creó. Galacta Knight y el gerente estaban impresionados por el suceso, al igual que todos los demás, así que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y derribar a Kirby antes de que llegara a destruir todas las naves. Le apuntaron a Kirby con exactitud y le dispararon cuando se distrajo, y él cayó pesadamente al suelo. Aunque se incorporó rápidamente, Kirby estaba ya muy cansado para pelear, y lo peor es que ya se había duplicado el número de monstruos nuevamente. Esto parecía no tener fin.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Dedede miraba los escombros de su castillo como si no tuviera algo más que hacer. De hecho, Dedede se sentía igual que su castillo; como escombros regados por todas partes. De repente, Sable y Espada llegaron, haciendo caso omiso de Dedede, y se pusieron a buscar algo entre los escombros. Dedede los vio, pero no les habló, porque quería ver que hacían. Entonces, ellos sacaron de un ladrillo roto una especie de control remoto y apretaron el único botón que tenia el control, y, de repente, una gran parte del castillo se abrió, dejando ver una imponente nave con forma cilíndrica, varios propulsores, armas, y alas. Pero lo más notable era la parte de enfrente, ya que parecía ser la máscara de Meta Knight. Era la nave de batalla Halberd, ya reconstruida. Dedede se quedó pasmado al verla de nuevo tan bien hecha. Sable y Espada de un salto llegaron a la proa, y de ahí corrieron hasta llegar a la sala de controles. Dedede sigilosamente los siguió, pero el sigilo no duró mucho, ya que se asustó y pegó un salto enorme debido a que se asustó al ver a Escargoon salir de la nada.

-¡Majestad! ¿Pero qué paso aquí?-dijo Escargoon-Nada más me voy 5 minutos, y el castillo está destruido.

-¡Escargoon! Pero que susto me diste-dijo Dedede-Es una larga historia lo que le paso al castillo. Por ahora sígueme, creo que podemos tomar un raí.

-¿Un raí en donde majestad?-dijo Espada, saliendo de la nada.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Espada! ¡No me asustes así!-dijo Dedede.

-¿Acaso usted quiere ir en el Halberd?-dijo Sable-Si es así, espero no nos traicione como otras veces.

-Bien, lo prometo. Solo quiero tomar venganza contra el Gerente y ese tonto de Galacta Knight al igual que ustedes. Entonces... ¿Me dejan subir?

-De acuerdo, majestad, pero intente no facilitarle las cosas al enemigo.-Dijo Espada.

-Cielos, que criticones...

Entonces, los cuatro se subieron a la nave de inmediato, y los engranes comenzaron a girar, los sistemas se pusieron listos para el arranque y el Halberd se puso en marcha. En menos de 6 minutos, el Halberd ya se encontraba cerca del campo de batalla, pero a una distancia moderada, para un ataque sorpresa. Mientras, de vuelta en el campo de batalla, Kirby se encontraba exhausto, mientras más y más monstruos aparecían.

-¡Oh, no!-dijo Tiff-Kirby ya está exhausto, y los demás están bajo fuego pesado. ¡Esto está mal!

-Si, lo sé-dijo Tuff-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Kirby a transformarse!

-¿Pero, en cual? ¡Ah, ya sé! Hay que conseguir una piedra, para que se convierta en Kirby Roca.

-¿Estás loca? Tenemos que hacer que se vuelva Kirby Trueno de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no! Kirby Piedra es más difícil de derrotar.

-¡Kirby Trueno!

-¡Kirby Roca!

Y así se pasaron varios instantes, discutiendo sobre que Kirby es mejor. Pero había alguien que tal vez sabía lo que era mejor. Silica logró deshacerse de las naves que la seguían, y se paró cerca de los niños para protegerlos, y también para intervenir en esa discusión infantil. y entonces, pensó bien la situación, hasta que al fin recordó algo que Meta Knight le había dicho.

-¡Kirby, absorbe esto!-dijo Silica mientras se sacaba de los bolsillos un pequeño reproductor de música y se lo lanzaba a Kirby.

Kirby vio el reproductor. y supo lo que Silica planeaba, absorviendolo al instante. Al principio, todos los presentes pensaron que se convertiría en Kirby Micrófono, pero no... de hecho, este Kirby era un tanto diferente, el más devastador que se había conocido; Kirby Rockero. Este Kirby tenia un peinado rebelde, una chaqueta de cuero negro, lentes oscuros y una guitarra eléctrica con forma de estrella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué Kirby es ese?-dijeron casi todos al unisonó.

-Esperen...-dijo Silica-Creo que es una variante de Kirby Micrófono. Es decir, es parecido a Kirby Micrófono, pero este es más especifico en cuanto a género musical.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Silica con cara de "¿Eh?".

-¿Qué?-dijo Silica-Meta Knight me enseñó algunas cosas sobre Kirby, ¿ok? Cielos.

Entonces, Kirby comenzó a prepararse para dar el golpe de gracia a toda esa flota de monstruos. Alzó su guitarra al aire, en señal de desafío para todos ellos, y comenzó a tocar.

_Thunder, rain and lightning,_  
><em>Danger, water rising,<em>  
><em>Clamour, sirens wailing,<em>  
><em>It's such a bad sign!<em>

_Shadows of dark creatures,_  
><em>Steel clouds floating in the air,<em>  
><em>People run for shelter...<em>  
><em>What's gonna happen to us?<em>

Entonces, todos los monstruos se taparon los oídos debido a la intensidad y volumen de la canción, pero los demás no lo hicieron. De hecho, parecía que Kirby si sabia cantar, y lo hacía bien, a diferencia de Kirby Micrófono.

_All the steps we take all the moves we make, all the pain at stake..._  
><em>I see the chaos for everyone,<em>  
><em>Who are we, and what can we do?<em>  
><em>You and I are the same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change.<em>  
><em>Yours is filled with evil and mine's not.<em>  
><em>There is no way I can lose!<em>

_Can't hold on much longer,_  
><em>(I will never let go!)<em>  
><em>I know it's a one way track,<em>  
><em>(Tell me now how long this will last!)<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna think this way,<em>  
><em>(Nor will I count on others!)<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and feel it burn,<em>  
><em>(Now I see what I've gotta do!)<em>

_Open your heart,_  
><em>It's gonna be alright!<em>

Las rocas se convirtieron en menos que polvo, todos los del lado de los monstruos no podían soportar la música, las naves pequeñas y medianas comenzaron a perder estabilidad, e incluso las grandes se comenzaron a tambalear.

-Bien-dijo Sable, quien aún estaba en el Halberd-mientras el cañón principal se carga, Kirby se encargará de todo

_Ancient city blazing,_  
><em>Shadows keep attacking,<em>  
><em>Little children crying...<em>  
><em>Confusing, hopless anger!<em>

_I don't know what it can be,_  
><em>But you drive me crazy!<em>  
><em>All your cunning tricks make me sick,<em>  
><em>You won't have it your own way!<em>

_Can't hold on much longer,_  
><em>(I will never let go!)<em>  
><em>I know it's a one way track,<em>  
><em>(Tell me now how long this will last!)<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna think this way,<em>  
><em>(Nor will I count on others!)<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and feel it burn,<em>  
><em>(Now I see what I've gotta do!)<em>

Varios monstruos salieron volando, incluso los Mashers, y otros explotaron por exceso de Rock & Roll.

-¡AAAHHHH!-dijo el Gerente-¡Esto es demasiado Rock! ¡Todas las naves explotarán!

-¡No mientras yo viva y respire!-dijo Galacta Knight, quien de inmediato se salió de la nave y voló directo a Kirby, pero la intensidad del sonido proviniente de la guitarra y boca de Kirby lo fueron alentando, y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Kirby...

_Open your heart, and you will see!_

Galacta Knight salió volando de vuelta hacia la nave principal debido a toda esa intensa musica, y al llegar chocó contra la nave, atravesando varios de los muros en la nave, y para cuando llegó a la sala de controles estaba ya más que noqueado.

_(Solo de guitarra)_

Justo en ese solo de guitarra, los monstruos que sobrevivieron hasta ese momento fueron destruidos por todo ese poder de Rock, incluso las naves más grandes comenzaron a caer una por una, chocando las unas con las otras y explotando.

_If this won't stop,_  
><em>There will be no future for us...<em>  
><em>It's heart is tied down by all the hate,<em>  
><em>Gotta set him free!<em>

_I know it's a one way track,_  
><em>(Tell me now how long this will last!)<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and feel the burn,<em>  
><em>(Now I see what I've gotta do!)<em>  
><em>Can't hold on much longer,<em>  
><em>(I will never let go!)<em>  
><em>I know it's a one way track,<em>  
><em>(Tell me now how long this will last!)<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna think this way,<em>  
><em>(Nor will I count on others!)<em>

-¿Ya se cargó?-dijo Sable, mirando fijamente a la pantalla que indicaba la carga del rayo.

-Ya.-dijo Espada-Majestad, le sedo el honor.

-¡Ooh, si! Esto será bueno...-dijo con emoción Dedede

_Close my eyes and feel it burn,_  
><em>(Now I see what I've gotta do!)<em>

-¡AHORA!-dijeron los cuatro.

_Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!_

El rayo del cañón principal fue disparado hacia la nave más grande, e impactó inmediatamente, provocando que explotara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con todo y Galacta Knight junto con el Gerente todavía dentro de la nave.

El Gerente solo pudo gritar de puro terror, al saber que no había manera de salvarse en esta ocasión, desintegrándose inmediatamente al contacto con el rayo.

_Open your heart... Open your heart!_

Toda cosa enemiga voló en pedazos, y Galacta Knight solo salió volando muy, pero muy lejos, dejando una estela de humo.

_(Yea, yea, yeeaa)_

Al terminar la canción, casi todo el campo de batalla fue destruido, así como toda la flota invasora gracias a todo ese Rock & Roll tan intenso de parte de Kirby, cosa que nadie esperaba que sucediera. En 4:33 minutos toda una flota de monstruos, acompañada por naves de todos tamaños y formas, armados hasta los dientes, fueron destruidos por una canción, y, claro, la cooperación de Dedede al disparar ese poderoso cañón. Kirby y todos sus amigos, incluidos los cuatro a bordo del Halberd, saltaron de felicidad ante esta aplastante victoria, celebrando con toda su alma y sintiendose aliviados después de tanta pelea. Al fin, la guerra más grande jamas en Pop Star había concluido, con Kirby, Silica, Knuckle Joe y los Guerreros Estelares como los ganadores absolutos.

La tarde después de esa aplastante victoria, Silica, Knuckle Joe y los Guerreros Estelares se marcharon, despidiendose cordial y cariñosamente de Kirby, Tiff y Tuff antes de irse, prometiendo volver algún día, en circumstancias más pacificas. Kirby y los niños se despidieron, y luego de esto, fueron al valle de Kabuu; una estatua ancestral que ve, ha visto y verá todo en el universo.

-¡Hey, Kabuu!-dijo Tuff-Acá abajo.

-AH, NIÑOS-dijo Kabuu con su imponente y grave voz, que debido al valle parecía como si tuviera un megáfono en la garganta-KABUU SABÍA QUE VENDRÍAN.

-Oye, Kabuu-dijo Tiff-Queremos saber... ¿Galacta Knight fue derrotado permanentemente? O, más importante aún... ¿Quién es Galacta Knight exactamente?

-GALACTA KNIGHT NO HA SIDO DERROTADO TODAVIA. DE HECHO, SE VOLVERÁ AÚN MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE ANTES ERA.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¡Kirby lo mandó a volar con esa canción súper genial!-dijo Tuff con incredulidad.

-SOBRE QUIÉN ES... ESO NO LE CORRESPONDE DECIRLO A KABUU, SI NO, A ALGUIEN A QUIÉN USTEDES DESEAN VER.

-¿Quién?-dijeron los dos niños

-Creo que ese soy yo-dijo una misteriosa voz que salió de la nada.

El portador de esa voz con acento español era alguien bajito, como Kirby, y con la misma forma circular y casi la misma cara, con los ojos de un amarillo intenso, aspecto rudo, una capa azul marino bastante destrozada, de cuerpo azul también, una funda muy corta que tenía lo que parecía ser solo un mango de espada, los pies eran morados y tenía en su mano derecha un extraño objeto gris que no se distinguía bien.

-Umm, ¿Se puede saber quién eres, amigo?-pregunto Tuff.

-Sabía que no me reconocerían... ¿Qué tal ahora?

Al terminar de decir esto, el extraño alzó ese objeto gris, el cual era la mitad de una máscara, y al ponérsela en la cara, todos inmediatamente lo reconocieron. No es posible... ¡Era **META KNIGHT**!

-¡¿META KNIGHT?!-dijeron todos excepto Kabuu sorprendidos.

Después de tanto tiempo, Meta Knight se hizo presente, dejando a los niños pasmados y a punto de tener un infarto de la impresión de verlo. Esta vez hubo varias emociones buenas, el ver a una nueva versión de Kirby, la aplastante victoria sobre Galacta Knight, pero ver a Meta Knight era algo no apto para cardiácos ¿Qué sería lo que sigue?

_Bien, hemos llegado al final de este épico capitulo, el cual espero que les haya gustado mucho, sobre todo si son fans del Rock & Roll, y de Crush 40 como yo. ¿Recuerdan la sorpresa de la que hablé? Pues, llegó al dos por uno, porque esa canción y el regreso de Meta Knight si es una buena sorpresa, ¿no? Ah, y la canción se llama Open your Heart en caso de que quisieran saber. Bien... Es la hora de las... ¡Aclaraciones!_

_1.- Con eso del potenciador me basé en los Blast Cores de inFAMOUS 2, y verán de lo que es capaz en los siguientes capítulos._

_2.- Todos los ataques de Kirby Hielo, excepto por el taladro helado, son basados en videojuegos. El congelamiento iónico y las columnas de hielo son de InFamous 2, así como el vaciado iónico, los misiles helados de Metroid Prime 3, y el bloque de hielo de One Piece._

_3.- Kirby Bomba no mencionó el nombre de ninguna habilidad, porque lanzar bombas es todo lo que puede hacer por desgracia._

_4.- Kirby Explosivo no puede crear booms sónicos, pero me pareció buena idea ponerlo._

_5.- Kirby Explosivo en realidad no se llama así. En los videojuegos es conocido como Kirby Catapúm, pero la verdad no pienso que ese nombre sea lo suficientemente genial, así mejor lo dejé como Explosivo._

_6.- Silica tenía su reproductor de música en una canción de Rock en esos momentos, así que, por ende, tenía que ser Kirby Rockero el que hiciera su debut._

_7.- Kirby Rockero lo inventé yo, y decidí ponerlo en este capitulo para que se volviera épico._

_8.- Eso que dijo Silica sobre las variantes de Kirby no sale ni en los videojuegos, ni en la serie, yo lo inventé tambien. Ah, y Silica tampoco tuvo en ningún momento conversaciones con Meta Knight en la serie, pero debido a que él y la madre de Silica solían ser amigos, decidí poner que sí._

_9.- La nave de batalla Halberd si sale en los videojuegos y en la serie pero en ambos fue destruida así que aproveche esto y puse que fue reconstruída._

_10.- En medio de la letra de la canción hay texto aparte, diciendo lo que pasa mientras la canción esta sonando, en caso de que se preguntaran que era lo que no esta en cursivas._

_11.- Como he dicho en el texto, a diferencia de Kirby Micrófono, Kirby Rockero si canta bien, tanto en español como en ingles._

_12 .- Kabuu solo es de la serie anime de Kirby, al menos hasta donde yo sé, y básicamente es solo una cabeza marrón, aparentemente hecha de madera, que habla en tercera persona siempre, y en el texto puse sus diálogos en mayúsculas porque su voz suena como si tuviera un megáfono siempre, así que no se confundan, Kabuu no grita nunca. Y eso es todo, queridos lectores._

_¿Kirby tendrá transformaciones nuevas? ¿Galacta Knight usará el potenciador? ¿Kabuu revelara secretos importantes? Y más importante aún... ¡¿Cómo se supone que Meta Knight sobrevivió? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo._


	8. Capitulo 8: Revelaciones

**Capitulo 8: Revelaciones.**

Kirby, Tiff y Tuff seguían en shock al ver a Meta Knight de nuevo con vida, pero también estaban tan felices como nunca en la vida. Entonces, Meta Knight se retiro la mitad de su máscara y caminó lentamente, sonriendo hacia los niños. Él también estaba felíz de ver a sus amigos una vez más. Cuando llegó con los niños, estos lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, incluido Kirby, y Meta Knight se dejó abrazar varios instantes ya que este abrazo era muy especial. Entonces, se separó un poco de los chicos para respirar, y después comenzó a hablar.

-Vaya... Como los extrañé niños. Pensé que no los vería más.

-Meta Knight... ¿en verdad eres tú?-dijo Tuff.

-Si, así es, por suerte. Perdón si no aparecí antes, no era mi intención preocuparlos.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que él... tu máscara...?-dijo Tiff-Espera... Pensé que eras igual a Kirby desde un principio, pero... no tanto.

-Si... eso tiene explicación.

-Pero antes... Dinos, ¿cómo escapaste?-dijo intrigado Tuff.

-Bien, fue algo confuso, pero... creo que fue Galaxia la que me salvo.

_-Flash back-_

Meta Knight se encontraba en el aire, peleando contra Galacta Knight, pero él le dio una doble patada en el estomago, sacándole el aire, y de ahí, Galacta Knight aprovechó para darle con un rayo de luz, y sus plumas, tan mortales como una flecha, hacia las alas de Meta Knight, entonces él le parte la máscara en dos y de una patada manda a Meta Knight al suelo. Desde la perspectiva de cualquiera, se podría decir que ya estaba más que muerto después de que Galacta Knight lo remató una vez en el suelo. Pero, desde la perspectiva de Meta Knight, nada de eso pasó. Porque, de alguna manera, Galaxia fue directo a su mano, como si tuviera voluntad propia. Entonces, instintivamente Meta Knight alzó el brazo que sostenía a Galaxia, antes de que la primera esfera de luz llegara, y en cuanto llegó, la esfera no le dio a Meta Knight, ya que cuando él volteó a ver, parecía que un muro invisible la detuvo. Era obra de Galaxia. Pero, cuando Galacta Knight comenzó a aumentar la densidad e inestabilidad de esa esfera, Meta Knight decidió huir, usando una de sus mejores habilidades; se envolvió en su capa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue teletransportado a otra parte. Para cuando la esfera de luz exploto, Meta Knight ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, escuchando como Galacta Knight se reía sádicamente al pensar que él había muerto. ¡Qué iluso!

Entonces, Meta Knight vio a lo lejos como Kirby corría de ese maniaco, dejando un rastro de lágrimas mientras sostenía una mitad de la máscara de Meta Knight y Galacta Knight había recogido la otra mitad, pero eso no le importo tanto. Lo importante era que vivía nuevamente para tener su revancha y ayudar a Kirby.

_-Fin del Flash back-_

- Y así,-dijo Meta Knight-fue como me salve.

-Woah...-dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-No sabía que podías convertir tu capa en alas,-dijo Tuff-ni mucho menos que te permitía tele transportarte. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar eso todo este tiempo? Es decir... para mí sería difícil ocultar tanto poder.

-Tengo mis secretos...-contesto Meta Knight mientras sonreía confiadamente.

-¿Y donde estuviste este tiempo?-pregunto Tiff

-Pues, al principio me escondía en un refugio secreto en la aldea, el cual yo había construido hace mucho tiempo, pero era solo para emergencias. Aun así, cuando el Gerente se hizo presente, yo decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, pero lo pensé mejor y me dispuse a espiar desde dentro de la nave más grande y descubrí bastante. Galacta Knight ahora posee un objeto que lo hará más fuerte y además... creo que Pesadilla no ha muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron casi todos.

-Así es. No sé cómo, pero de algún modo sobrevivió. Ahora ya sé porque Galacta Knight quiere matar a Kirby, no solo a mí. Pero si no es él... Entonces, ¿a quien se referían ellos como "jefe"?

-Eso explica varias cosas...-dijo Tiff.

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa bastante-dijo Tuff-¿Quién demonios es en realidad Galacta Knight y porqué es tan poderoso? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-(_suspiro_) Bien... Creo que no puedo ocultarlo más. Aún así, es una muy larga historia, aunque... Kabuu. ¿Me ayudas?

-CONCEDIDO, META KNIGHT. KABUU COOPERARÁ. PREPARENSE, PORQUE ESTO TAL VEZ LOS MAREE UN POCO.

Entonces, a Kabuu le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, de un color blanco muy brillante y Meta Knight lo miró muy fijamente a los ojos, y después de un minuto, el ambiente para todos se hizo más oscuro, luego, todos voltearon al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Kabuu, y vieron que los recuerdos de Meta Knight se estaban proyectando como si fuera una película. Todo al principio pasó muy rápido, casi como si fueran mensajes subliminales, pero después, se fue alentando poco a poco, hasta que todo quedo en negro y después volvieron las imágenes desde el inicio, y Meta Knight comenzó a narrar.

_-Flash back narrado por Meta Knight-_

Mi nacimiento no fue tan normal como hubiera deseado. De hecho, al principio yo era servidor del mal. Así es... fui creado por Pesadilla, al igual que Kirby, por eso somos tan similares. Pero mi inicio lo compartí con alguien más. Galacta Knight y yo nacimos en diferentes tiempos, pero crecimos juntos. En cuanto a Kirby... se puede decir que es una variante de nosotros dos. La fuerza, la determinación y el coraje míos, mas el poder, la valentía y el color de Galacta Knight formaron a Kirby. Pero hay varias cosas que nos unen, aparte de la apariencia física; Nuestro poder, nuestras habilidades y que no fuimos engañados por Pesadilla.

En esos días, Galacta Knight era honorable, seguro de sí mismo, humilde, incorruptible, rebelde y no le gustaba la gente mandona. Yo era más quieto, más apegado a las reglas, casi toda mi vida fue de reglas y procedimientos, pero aun así, me empeñaba en proteger a mis amigos, mi familia y el honor y la verdad. Esos eran mis principios y los de Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight y yo nos dimos cuenta a una temprana edad, así como Kirby, de las verdaderas intenciones de Pesadilla, así que decidimos irnos en cuanto pudiéramos. Después, logramos llegar a una estrella donde "Empresas Pesadilla" no tenía mucha mercancía, a causa de que los habitantes de esa estrella habían empezado una revolución en contra de "Empresas Pesadilla", y formamos parte de ella, al ser criados por una pareja de revolucionaros.

Cuando crecimos, la revolución en esa estrella fue creciendo, hasta alcanzar a varias estrellas más, y así nacieron los primeros Guerreros Estelares, los cuales eran muy pocos al principio, pero eran guerreros, y la mayoría eran monstruos desertores, así como nosotros. Después de que todos los revolucionarios en esa estrella cayeran, excepto nosotros dos, nos enteramos de los Guerreros Estelares y decidimos unirnos a ellos. Por surte, nos aceptaron, ya que nosotros al haber estado con Pesadilla sabiamos varias cosas sobre él, y también por ser habiles guerreros. Los dos aprendimos mucho de los Guerreros Estelares, ellos eran como nuestra hermandad, algo de lo que no nos podíamos despegar... hasta el día más oscuro que ninguno de los dos tuvo jamás.

Era un día como cualquiera, Galacta Knight y yo éramos adultos experimentados en el arte de la guerra y en defender nuestro honor. Vaya días. Él y yo estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento, él tenia una brillante lanza de hierro, y un escudo de titanio, no sus armas actuales, ni mucho menos su armadura, sin embargo yo ya tenía en mis manos a Galaxia en ese entonces. Entramos en una especie de templo, buscando un posible cuartel para nuestro ejército. No teníamos ningún material para hacer uno nosotros mismos, y estábamos en una zona con distintas viviendas alrededor así que nos mandaron a nosotros, ya que éramos considerados muy importantes entre los Guerreros Estelares.

Una vez adentro, los dos desenvainamos nuestras armas, por si las dudas, y procedimos a buscar un buen lugar en el cual hacer nuestro cuartel. Entonces, Galacta Knight se encontró con una armadura de color blanco, con una vicera con forma de cruz en y en la parte superior un par de cuernos de adorno, un escudo blanco con una cruz de color rosado y una lanza de color morado. A él le intrigó esto, así que me llamó para ver que opinaba.

-¡Hey, Meta Knight! Mira esto.-dijo Galacta Knight.

-¿Qué...? Oh... ya veo. Es una brillante armadura. Pero la forma del casco no nos queda a ninguno.

-Si... que lastima. Pero hay algo que me intriga. De hecho me siento... no sé... atraído a ella.

-Pues si tanto te gusta, lleváosla. No creo que nadie la use.

No supe decir si ese fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida, o si fue el destino, pero de igual forma... pasó. En cuanto Galacta Knight puso sus manos en la lanza y el escudo, un aura rosada lo cubrió entero, y comenzó a estremecerse y retorcerse de dolor, ya que esa armadura le estaba transmitiendo todo su poder de un solo golpe. Trató de zafarse, pero no pudo. Aparentemente esa armadura era mágica... hecha solo para aquellos que la merecieran, y aparentemente él era el indicado... aunque yo no lo creo tanto. En cuanto el aura rosada se desvaneció, Galacta Knight tenía la armadura y las armas puestas, como si esa luz lo vistiera de inmediato. Semanas después, Galacta Knight aprendió un poco sobre sus poderes. Él podía convertir su capa en alas, invocar su lanza aún cuando estaba lejos de él, lanzar rayos de energía tanto de su escudo como de su lanza. Era algo impresionante para todos nosotros. Pero lo malo era que él no había aprendido ni la mitad de lo que en verdad podía hacer. Un día, fuimos atacados por sorpresa, gracias a espías de Pesadilla y todos peleamos con valor. Unos perecieron a manos de monstruos, pero la mayoría fallecieron a causa de un suceso terrible, que nadie pudo haber visto venir. Galacta Knight había visto que varios de nosotros habían caído, así que decidió darles con todo a los monstruos y efectuó el ataque más poderoso que ambos habíamos aprendido jamas, cometiendo así, un grave error.

Él había decido hacer el Súper Sword Beam; un ataque veinte veces más poderoso que el Sword Beam normal, y aún más letal, pero lo peor era que ninguno de los dos sabia como usarlo en esos días. Su lanza se sobrecargó, debido a ese ataque, ya que requería de mucha energía, y al lanzarlo... todo aquel que se encontraba en su trayectoria fue fulminado al instante, desde monstruos hasta Guerrero Estelares. Perdimos más soldados que nunca antes, a causa de ese gravísimo error. ¿Qué si lo culpo por eso? Claro que no. Fue un error que cualquier inexperimentado con mucho poder haría... pero, no todos estaban de acuerdo.

Durante la noche, todos estaban inseguros de si Galacta Knight era confiable todavía, pero no se detuvieron a pensar y decidieron darle el golpe de gracia mientras dormía, ya que sabían que no lograrían nada mientras usara su poder. Me pidieron que si algo no salía bien yo me tendría que encargar de Galacta Knight de un modo u otro. Intenté detenerlos, pero su temor hacia el poder de Galacta Knight los hizo sordos ante mis palabras.

Ellos caminaron lentamente hacia él, y uno trato de matarlo con su espada, pero de alguna manera Galacta Knight respondió al ataque antes de que lo hicieran, matando al instante al atacante. Entonces, todos al ver este acto de traición se le abalanzaron encima. Galacta Knight estaba confundido y asustado, así que, en defensa propia, comenzó a atacar a todos y unos pocos instantes después, mientras ellos seguían abalanzándose a él cómo chacales hambrientos, Galacta Knight se dio cuenta de que ellos lo estaban tratando de matar. Sus amigos, sus hermanos, las personas más confiables para él lo trataban de matar. Él simplemente no lo pudo soportar.

Galacta Knight, con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor en su alma los asesinó a todos y cada uno de los que lo atacaron. Entonces, uno de los que esperaban a tacar me dijo que tenía que detenerlo mientras ellos lo distraían. No duraron nada. Galacta Knight comenzó a saborear el oscuro sabor de la venganza y la muerte con cada Guerrero Estelar que mataba. Entonces, él me vio a mí y vi en sus ojos dolor, confusión, tristeza, ira y maldad. Maldad causada por esa innecesaria traición.

Él se abalanzo sobre mí al instante, pensando que yo fui el causante de ese ataque, y corrompido por su propio poder, el cual se estaba marinando en sentimientos negativos y oscuros, preparado para matarme. Él y yo peleamos duramente por un largo tiempo, hasta que de un modo logré derrotarlo, al encerrarlo en una celda mística, la cual neutralizó su poder, y usando a Galaxia lo mandé a una parte alejada de toda vida que pudiera estar en peligro a causa de él.

Yo estaba devastado, no solo físicamente, si no porque sentía que había traicionado a mi único mejor amigo. Un amigo el cual creció junto a mi por todo este tiempo. Mi hermano. Pero entonces comprendí, que de no ser por el miedo que mis compañeros le tenían a Galacta Knight y su poder incontrolable, el cual lo corrompió al instante, aumentado sus sentimientos negativos para usarlos en batalla, esto jamas habría pasado. Ambos eran manipulables, así que no había manera de que esto no ocurriera, ya que eventualmente, terminaría por corromperse de un momento a otro. En ese momento, juré que no importaba el precio, protegería a mis seres queridos de Galacta Knight, cueste lo que cueste.

_-Fin de la narración y del Flash back-_

Todos (excepto Kabuu) estaban impresionados al saber esta verdad detrás de Meta Knight y de Galacta Knight. Casi ni respiraron para no perderse ningún momento de esta impactante historia. Mientras se recuperaban, Meta Knight juntó las dos mitades de su máscara, y de repente una luz dorada apareció entre ambas mitades de la máscara e inmediatamente las mitades volvieron a ser uno, como por arte de magia.

-Vaya. Al fin.-dijo Meta Knight con alivio.

En cuanto se puso de nuevo la máscara, los niños se acercaron a él dispuestos, a preguntarle más cosas, pero vieron que estaba cansado, así que decidieron que sería más prudente preguntar luego. Pero algo en la mente de todos estaba zumbando como un molesto mosquito, y ese algo era la duda de si Galacta Knight regresaría.

Más tarde, en un bosque oscuro, los animales se escondían de una presencia oscura pero debilitada... por ahora. Era Galacta Knight, quien estaba vagando por el bosque, buscando el potenciador, apoyándose dolorosamente en su lanza como si fuera un bastón. El estaba adolorido, débil, cansado y muy, muy enojado por haber sido derrotado tan humillantemente por Kirby. Vencido por una canción de 4:33 minutos. Algo que sinceramente él no podía aceptar. Entonces, algo lo separó de sus pensamientos. Su pie había topado contra el potenciador. Entonces, con dolor, se agachó para recoger el objeto cilíndrico y se preparó para usarlo.

-(_gemidos de dolor y cansancio_)... Al fin te encontré, roca estúpida. No seré humillado nuevamente. Esta vez, jugare mis cartas mejor. ¡Nada me detendrá ahora! ¡Seré el caos puro!-Exclamó Galacta Knight con ira.

Entonces, hizo circular su energía a través del potenciador, e instantáneamente el dolor lo golpeó debido a tanto poder concentrado en un punto tan pequeño. Tanta intensidad y poder hicieron que se elevara en medio del aire, y de repente el potenciador se fusiono con su cuerpo, como azúcar con el agua, y después de unos instantes, él perdió el sentido y cayó al suelo pesadamente. Todo fue tan rápido y tan intenso que desde su perspectiva nada cambió, pero desde otra perspectiva, muchas cosas cambiaron en él. Su cuerpo se volvió rojo oscuro, sus alas ennegrecieron, alrededor de sus muñecas se formaron un par de aros negros como la noche, su armadura se volvió purpura y sus ojos se volvieron morados. Su nuevo poder en verdad tenía un efecto secundario muy notorio, pero, ¿Solo su cuerpo cambió?

_¡Hey gente! He terminado finalmente el capitulo 8 después de un despliegue de creatividad de dos días seguidos. Espero que le haya gustado este cap. De verdad no saben cuánto esperé para escribir esta capitulo, de hecho de la desesperación casi me carcomí las uñas. Bien, aquí vienen las aclaraciones._

_1.- En la serie anime de Kirby, Kabuu mostró la creación de Galaxia a través de una visión, la cual presecenciaron Meta Knight y Tiff, así que de ahí me basé para hacer la mayoría de este cap._

_2.- Meta Knight solo usa su capa para volar y tele transportarse en videojuegos nada más. Jamas lo hace en la serie._

_3.- Nunca se ha visto a Meta Knight sin mascara. excepto en los videojuegos, así que pensé que sería un elemento interesante ponerlo desde el principio sin su máscara._

_4.- Las revelaciones de este cap son inventadas. No hay evidencia actual de que Galacta Knight y Meta Knight tengan relación alguna en los videojuegos._

_5.- El efecto que el potenciador tuvo es similar al del Blast Core de InFAMOUS 2. Solo que, el Blast Core no provoca cambio de color en la piel._

_6.- En la transformación de Galacta Knight me basé en unos pocos personajes de distintas series (Beelzemon-alas, Perfect Nazo-aros en las muñecas, Mephiles-color de armadura) Y eso es todo amigos._

_¿De qué será capaz Galacta Knight ahora? ¿Será Kirby lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo? ¿Galacta Knight tendrá más sed de matanza ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo._


	9. Capitulo 9: La revancha es mejor x2

**Capitulo 9: La revancha es mejor por dos**

Pasaron 4 días desde la gran guerra y todos en la aldea ya sabían sobre el impactante regreso de Meta Knight. Todo ya parecía mejor, lo único faltante era reconstruir la aldea y el castillo, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo más importante, era que Meta Knight ya había vuelto de entre los muertos, pero lo malo era que nadie sabía nada sobre Galacta Knight y eso era preocupante. Ya de noche, todo el mundo se había ido a dormir, incluido Meta Knight, exhaustos por todo el trabajo de reconstrucción y la verdad si avanzaron mucho en el proceso, porque la mitad del castillo y la mayoría de la aldea ya estaban reconstruidas, así que debían de tener su merecido descanzo por hoy.

Mientras, en la casa de Kirby, todo era silencio y tranquilidad. Kirby estaba soñando en sandias y un montón de comida, e inconscientemente sonreía al pensar en esto. Pero, había algo en todo eso que no encajaba. Algo oscuro se movía intranquilamente por la casa de Kirby. Ese algo, al ver la carita de Kirby, solo le dio pena, no ternura, por lo que no le importo nada lo que iba a hacer. Ese algo oscuro tomo en brazos a Kirby con cuidado y ternura, dando un total y completo contraste con su apariencia, y entonces caminó lentamente por la puerta para no despertar a nuestro amigo. Después, ese algo salió por la puerta, y al darle la luz de la luna se podía apreciar perfectamente quien era. Galacta Knight había raptado a Kirby...

A la mañana siguiente, Meta Knight fue a ver a Kirby un rato para ver como estaba. Pero no vio a nadie dentro de la casa de Kirby. Pensó que tal vez, como cada mañana, Kirby se había levantado para ir a los campos de sandias, aunque pasó por ahí antes y no lo vio. Pero supo al instante lo que pasó aquella noche apacible, al ver huellas sobre el fresco suelo y el pasto. Las huellas coincidían con las de Kirby, pero eran de mayor tamaño. Galacta Knight le había hecho una visita a Kirby durante la noche. Entonces, Meta Knight desplegó sus alas al instante para buscar a Kirby desde el aire, pero al no encontrar nada después de un buen rato de búsqueda, decidió ir con Tiff. Él buscó un buen rato por el aire, hasta que la encontró, e inmediatamente aterrizó cerca de ella.

-¡Tiff!-dijo Meta Knight.

-Oh, hola, Meta Knight. ¿Pasa algo?

-Me temo que sí. Kirby ha sido raptado.

-¡¿Qué?!

En otra parte, Kirby estaba soñando todavía. Se sentía un poco incomodo, como si no estuviera en su cama, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento un rato mas. Entonces sintió que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo para que se despertara.

-Oye, rosado. Kirby... ¡Kirby, despierta ya!-dijo una voz muy familiar.

Entonces, al despertarse, Kirby comenzó a sacudirse del miedo, aterrado al ver a Galacta Knight en su nueva apariencia. Entonces, Kirby se dio cuenta de que en verdad no se encontraba en su cama, mucho menos en su casa. Estaba en un bosque profundo y bastante extenso, atado a un árbol. Esa cuerda era muy resistente, así que no se pudo liberar.

-Huir no será fácil, Kirb. Si piensas que te guardo rencor por lo de aquella explosión de Rock & Roll de la otra vez, pues, no es así. De hecho, hasta me gustó la canción. Debo admitir que cantas bien. Pero bueno, iré al grano. Te tengo atado porque sabía que en cuanto te despertaras huirías lejos de mí, así que quise ahorrarme la persecución. Y la razón por la que te tengo aquí no es para matarte... todavía. A menos que hagas la elección correcta Kirby.

-¿Poyo?

-Veras Kirb... He estado pensando que eres un formidable adversario, y que tal vez te gustaría... unirte a mí.

-¡¿POYO?!

-Sabía que reaccionarias así. Veras Kirby, he visto que no somos muy diferentes después de todo. Es decir, rosados, circulares, peleadores por naturaleza, fuertes, con determinación y poderosos. Ambos somos muy poderosos de hecho. Te estoy haciendo un favor, pequeño. Veras, mi historia está llena de decepción, traición y soledad ¿Por qué? Por culpa del temor. Temor a mi poder, temor a algo más fuerte que ellos. Fui traicionado por mis amigos debido a sus celos de mi poder y su temor a que yo fuera a hacerles algo. No sabían el monstruo que puedo llegar a ser. Tu poder es grande Kirby, uno de los más grandes que he visto en mucho tiempo. Ellos, esas personas que consideras tus amigos, te traicionaran en cuanto vean que puedes volverte más fuerte. Ellos te temerán y te trataran de aniquilar, como si no te conocieran y te querrán exiliar de sus vidas, como si fueras algo mortal. No dejes que eso suceda Kirby. Escoge ya, ¿Te quedas a defender a esos perdedores, que al final te traicionaran? ¿O te vienes al equipo vencedor? Donde si te comprenderán y donde puedes aprender más que con ese inepto de Meta Knight. Vamos, haz tu elección Kirby.

Kirby recordó el cómo había intentado Galacta Knight asesinar a Meta Knight, entonces pensó en que no quería volverse así de sádico, vengativo y asesino. Y así, Kirby soltó un tremendo "Poyo" en forma de desaprobación, completamente rechazando la oferta de Galacta Knight.

-_(Suspiro de decepción)_ Bien. Si así lo quieres. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Entonces, Galacta Knight alzó su lanza y la llenó de energía, preparándose para matar a Kirby. Pero inmediatamente, él sintió como si le aventaran bolitas de papel, pero en realidad eran piedras, lanzadas por los niños quienes acababan de llegar.

-¡Déjalo en paz, abusivo!-dijo Tiff

-¡Él no te ha hecho nada, Galacta tonto!-dijo Tuff

-_(Rugido de enojo)_ ¡Pestes! ¡Aprenderán a no meterse en asuntos privados, bola de entrometidos!-dijo Galacta Knight, furioso.

Entonces, Galacta Knight desplegó sus alas y les lanzó sus plumas a los niños, quienes solo pudieron cubrirse con sus brazos, paralizados del miedo. Las plumas estaban cerca de los niños, y cuando éstas llegaron a los 4 centímetros de distancia de los niños, se detuvieron y fueron en reversa. Galacta Knight las esquivó con facilidad y al voltearse supo que pasaba. Kirby estaba absorbiendo las plumas para evitar que los niños salieran lastimados, pero al llegar a Kirby las plumas cortaron al instante las cuerdas, liberandolo, al mismo tiempo que se convertía en Kirby Alado. En esta forma Kirby tenía un gorro de indio con muchas plumas y pequeñas alas a los lados, las cuales podían ser disparadas de la misma forma que Galacta Knight lo hacía.

-Ah, Kirby Alado.-dijo Galacta Knight-Bien, ahora la pelea se hizo un poco más justa para ti. Aunque no por mucho.

Dicho esto, Galacta Knight se abalanzó sobre Kirby a una velocidad mayor a la que tenía antes, pero Kirby lo esquivó,a tiempo y se elevó, dispuesto a lanzarle sus plumas, pero Galacta Knight lo hizo primero, aprovechando que se escondía entre los árboles y que Kirby no lo podía ver. Kirby logró detener las plumas de Galacta Knight al lanzarle las suyas, provocando que ambos ataques se cancelaran.

Entonces, Galacta Knight se lanzó con todo hacia Kirby y él hizo lo mismo, y entonces, ambos chocaron en medio del aire, forcejeando el uno contra el otro. Inmediatamente después, ambos se separaron y comenzaron una pelea de choques en el aire, pero luego de unos instantes, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas a una velocidad increíble.

Después de unos instantes, Kirby le propinó a Galacta Knight una patada en la cara que lo mandó hacia arriba, pero Galacta Knight se detuvo con sus poderosas alas en medio de aire y fue en picada hacia Kirby, pero él también aceleró hacia Galacta Knight, aunque no para chocar de nuevo, si no que para esquivarlo y propinarle una doble patada que lo mandó hacia el suelo, y una vez allí, Kirby le lanzó un nuevo ataque.

-¡Espada de Viento!-exclamó Kirby.

Entonces, Kirby alzó una de sus alas, y al hacer esto él concentró una gran cantidad de viento, y cuando lo lanzó, se vio como una onda expansiva cortante. Por desgracia, Galacta Knight lo esquivó, pero en su lugar varios árboles cayeron cortados a la mitad gracias a ese ataque. Entonces, al ver que eso no funcionó, Kirby tuvo una idea.

-¡Viento Sónico!

Kirby fue hacia Galacta Knight rápidamente, y antes de llegar, comenzó a girar alrededor de él a una velocidad que hacía de Kirby algo imperceptible a simple vista, formando un tornado alrededor de Galacta Knight mientras giraba y lo golpeaba velozmente.

Para Galacta Knight parecía que el viento mismo lo estaba golpeando, porque él intentaba defenderse, pero no le daba a nada. Entonces, Kirby aceleró aún más, con dirección al cielo, y al hacer esto elevó a Galacta Knight con él, y Kirby aprovechó esto para romper el tornado y propinarle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara, el cual por desgracia, Galacta Knight logró bloquear. Sin embargo, debido a la inercia, se alejó de Kirby un poco y desde esa distancia le lanzó un Sword Beam a Kirby. Él lo esquivó, pero no pudo esquivar la lanza de Galacta Knight, ya que él usó ese Sword Beam solo de distracción para ir hacia Kirby y cortarle una de sus alas.

Entonces, Kirby cayó rápidamente, chocando contra innumerables ramas y quedando muy aturdido, perdiendo su transformación gracias a Galacta Knight. Entonces, Galacta Knight bajó hacia donde Kirby se estrelló, y se preparó para matarlo de una vez.

-¡Estrellas Caídas!-dijo Galacta Knight.

Del escudo de Galacta Knight salieron ráfagas de luz rojas, y estas se dirigieron hacia Kirby, pero él las absorbió a todas y se convirtió en Kirby Peleador. La única diferencia en este Kirby era que tenía una bandita de entrenamiento de karate roja en la frente y que ahora era más ágil y fuerte. Entonces, Kirby le regresó el favor a Galacta Knight con uno de sus ataques clásicos.

-¡Puñetazo Volcánico!-dijo Kirby.

Kirby lanzó varias esferas pequeñas de sus manos que se dirigieron a Galacta Knight a una gran velocidad. Él las bloqueó casi todas, y entonces, se abalanzó sobre Kirby y le dio una patada que lo derribó, pero no por mucho, porque Kirby pegó un salto tremendo y se preparó para usar un nuevo ataque.

-¡Ave de Fuego!-dijo Kirby

Entonces, Kirby se envolvió en llamas de algún modo, y cuando Galacta Knight estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kirby se lanzó a sí mismo como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero con la gracia de un ave y dejando una estela de humo. En cuanto chocó contra Galacta Knight, este salió volando a otra parte, ya que Kirby al chocar con él, de algún modo causó una mini explosión muy fuerte que impulsó a Kirby más hacia arriba y a Galacta Knight lanzó lejos.

Luego, él le propinó una patada voladora a Galacta Knight, y esto mandó a ambos al suelo. Entonces, Galacta Knight se incorporó y comenzó a blandir su lanza hacia Kirby, pero él logró esquivar los golpes con una agilidad sorprendente. Entonces, Kirby aprovechó el bloqueo de un golpe de Galacta Knight para asestarle uno de sus mejores ataques.

-¡Patada Giratoria!

Kirby dio un pequeño salto y giró sobre sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que desde su pie salía una onda de energía, la cual golpeó a Galacta Knight con fuerza, provocando que retrocediera mucho, y después de eso, Galacta Knight dio un gran salto hacia Kirby para asestarle un golpe con su lanza, pero no se esperó lo que seguía.

-¡Estrella Rodante!

Entonces, Kirby saltó hacia Galacta Knight, al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre si mismo, apuntando sus extremidades hacia Galacta Knight y al no verlo venir de esta forma, Galacta Knight no pudo cubrirse a tiempo, por lo que Kirby le dio de lleno a la cara mientras giraba. Era como una sierra eléctrica, que en vez de filo tenía puños, golpeándolo constantemente mientras giraba. Pero, de repente, Galacta Knight le pegó con su escudo a Kirby, mandándolo hacia arriba nuevamente, y una vez en cielo Galacta Knight le comenzó a dar de patadas y golpes a Kirby, pero cuando él se encontró desprotegido, Kirby atacó.

-¡Smash Punch!

Kirby lanzó de su puño una poderosa onda de energía, aún más poderosa que el Puñetazo Volcánico, mandando a Galacta Knight a volar de un golpe. Entonces, aprovechando la distancia, Galacta Knight le lanzó su escudo a Kirby, como si fuera un búmeran afilado, pero solo logró que Kirby usara el escudo de apoyo para saltar hacia él, y asestarle un golpe brutal.

-¡Risisng Break!

Kirby generó energía en su mano mientras le conectaba a Galacta Knight un uppercut muy poderoso, el cual mandó más arriba a ambos, dañando a Galacta Knight bastante. Entonces, Galacta Knight le dio una patada a Kirby para alejarlo y lanzarle sus plumas, pero Kirby tenia un buen plan.

-¡Ataque Teledirigido!

Kirby comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad impresionante, convirtiéndose en una bolita rosa giratoria, y de algún modo se lanzó hacia Galacta Knight como si pudiera volar mientras giraba, golpeándolo mientras seguía y seguía girando, y tras mandarlo lejos de un golpe, volvió a darle una, y otra vez, en la cara, en la espalda, y en prácticamente todas partes. Galacta Knight ya no sabía ni de dónde venían sus golpes. Entonces, logró divisar a Kirby antes de que le diera de nuevo, y usó su lanza como bate de béisbol y lo mando a volar lejos. Pero Kirby usó un pino cerca de allí para sostenerse y luego usarlo como catapulta y así asestarle un muy fuerte golpe.

-¡Dragón Legendario!

Kirby se envolvió en lo que parecía fuego azul, mientras alzaba su puño en contra de Galacta Knight, a quien le pareció que Kirby se había vuelto una especie de dragón en llamas color azul, pero no lo pudo contemplar por mucho, ya que Kirby llego a él muy rápido, y una vez junto a él le asestó un tremendo puñetazo el cual gastó toda esa energía y se la mando a Galacta Knight, provocando que su máscara se abollara de un modo bastante doloroso. Sin embargo, logró de algún modo no salir volando, y después de esto, le dio una serie de golpes y patadas a Kirby para finalmente mandarlo al suelo de un golpe, haciendo que Kirby perdiera transformación nuevamente. Entonces, Galacta Knight decidió terminar esto rápidamente.

-¡Ejecución Atómica!

Galacta Knight puso su escudo enfrente de él, y de este salió mucha energía concentrada de color morado, cuatro veces más poderoso de lo que era antes. Pero Kirby reaccionó a tiempo, y absorbió esa energía, convirtiéndose en Kirby Explosivo de nuevo.

-¡¿Otra vez?!-dijo Galacta Knight, con un tono de hartado-Bien, puedes transformarte un millón de veces. ¡Pero de igual forma te enviaré al infierno!

Entonces, Galacta Knight aterrizó rápidamente para comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pensando que esa transformación no era muy útil para ese tipo de peleas. Kirby corrió hacia él para propinarle una fuerte patada, pero Galacta Knight la bloqueó con una gran facilidad, entonces, Kirby siguió tratando de darle, pero parecía que Galacta Knight podía predecir sus movimientos, de hecho, él sabía que Kirby Explosivo era un poco más lento debido a todo el poder y energía que usa para las explosiones en vez de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Malo, chafa, pésimo, ¡Patético!-dijo Galacta Knight mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Kirby, y al terminar de decir "patético" le pegó con su lanza, para mandarlo nuevamente al cielo.

Después de haberlo golpeado, Galacta Knight se alzó con rapidez, mientras le lanzaba su escudo a manera de búmeran. En cuanto el escudo golpeó a Kirby en la cara, Galacta Knight se acercó a Kirby para darle una serie de patadas, y después, se retiró un poco para dejar que su escudo lo golpeara en la espalda al regresar. Y cuando Galacta Knight tuvo su escudo en mano, alzó su lanza, para golpear a Kirby una vez más y mandarlo al suelo. Kirby se encontraba en un cráter causado por la fuerza con la que aterrizó, y lo peor era que ya le quedaban pocas energías.

-_(Risa maléfica)_ No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes. Vaya... te pude haber enseñado algo mejor que eso. Eso fue más que patético. No eres nada. Escogiste el bando equivocado, Kirb, ahora morirás. Pero tu fin será más rápido que el de todos esos patéticos Cappies y ese pingüino. Oh, pero a la persona que mas disfrutaré matar, es esa niñita molesta que proteges siempre...

Al escuchar eso, Kirby no solo se enojó, si no que entró en cólera como nunca antes. El pensar que ese maniaco le hiciera algo a los Cappies, Dedede y peor aún, a Tuff, Tiff y Meta Knight, quien apenas acababa de volver lo enojaba de sobremanera. Eso no era aceptable para Kirby, no sin pelear hasta el final. Entonces, la tierra comenzó a temblar alrededor de Kirby, los arboles comenzaron a caer debido a todo ese temblor, y en Kirby comenzó a aparecer un aura roja, que lo hacía ver más rudo.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Tiff y Tuff observaban atentos a lo que sucedía, pero también estaban asustados al pensar en que tal vez Kirby no sería lo suficientemente suertudo para escapar de Galacta Knight. Entonces, Meta Knight salió de quien sabe dónde y se quedo viendo todo ese espectáculo sísmico.

-Oh, no...-dijo Meta Knight-Kirby está más que furioso. Eso no es bueno.

-¿Por?-dijeron los dos niños.

-Porque si Kirby se enoja demasiado, su cólera alimentará su poder, y lo usará de manera negativa. Es como lo que le sucedió a Galacta Knight pero, en Kirby... Será una destrucción en proporciones épicas. En especial porque ahora está en su forma de Kirby Explosivo.

-Oh, oh...-dijeron los tres mientras se miraban entre sí.

Entonces, Kirby, alimentado por la ira, tal y como dijo Meta Knight, saltó hacia Galacta Knight y le dio varias patadas y golpes que él no pudo detener, ni mucho menos esquivar y que lograban causarle una considerable cantidad de daño. Entonces, Kirby lo agarró de las alas para después lanzarlo repetidas veces contra rocas y arboles de gran tamaño, y luego de esa paliza, Kirby pegó un poderoso salto mientras agarraba a Galacta Knight de sus alas, y después, se preparó para un ataque.

-¡Estrella Fugaz!

Kirby se alzó aún más hacia arriba, y desde una muy, muy gran distancia cayó pesadamente, con todo y Galacta Knight, y una que estuvieron cerca del suelo, Kirby puso enfrente de si a Galacta Knight para que recibiera todo el impacto y cuando tocaron el suelo, no solo se creó un nuevo cráter, si no que hubo una fuerte explosión causada por nuestro amigo rosado. Entonces, Kirby se incorporó de nuevo para comenzar a golpear a Galacta Knight, y claro que él no se lo esperaba. Después, Kirby golpeó a Galacta Knight tan fuerte que lo alzó a más de un kilometro de distancia, y desde allí Kirby decidió hacer otro ataque.

-¡Sobrecarga Caos!

El aura roja de Kirby se intensificó de tal modo que lo cubrió entero de rojo, y después de esto, saltó tan alto y tan rápido que parecía que se tele transportó. En cuanto llegó con Galacta Knight, le comenzó a propinar golpes con toda su ira y con una fuerza impresionante. Y después de un buen rato de golpes en medio del aire, Kirby aprovechó esa sobrecarga para efectuar otro ataque.

-¡Lanzas Caos!

De las manos de Kirby salieron varias flechas de energía rojas dirigidas directo a Galacta Knight, y cuando llegaron a él las flechas explotaron con fuerza. Y después de que varias flechas impactáran a Galacta Knight, Kirby se abalanzó sobre él, y luego ambos cayeron, pero Kirby usó de nuevo a Galacta Knight para amortiguar su caída. Entonces, decidió usar toda la energía que le quedaba para acabar con Galacta Knight de una vez por todas.

-¡Explosión Caos!

Kirby comenzó a generar tanta energía que casi no pudo contenerla, y cuando la soltó... una gran explosión roja cubrió el lugar donde Kirby y Galacta Knight estaban, y de ahí eventualmente se fue expandiendo. Tiff y Tuff estaban aterrados por la bola masiva de energía que se les acercaba, pero Meta Knight llegó a tiempo para salvarlos, llevándoselos lejos de esa explosión masiva. Después de unos 9 segundos, la bola, que ya tenía un radio de 7 kilómetros, desapareció, dejando ver un enorme cráter, y en su centro se encontraba el pequeño Kirby, quien se estaba cansado por liberar tanta energía, e incluso perdió su transformación. Entonces, de alguna parte salió Galacta Knight, quien se podría decir estaba mal trecho.

-_(Gemidos de cansancio)_ Vaya... me dejaste impresionado. No pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así. Me dejaste muy dañado, pero eso no es problema. ¿Ves estos aros? No solo me proveen de poder, si no que pueden convertir todo daño y energías de enemigos en energía positiva para mí. Ósea, tus intentos por dañarme fueron inútiles, porque ahora tengo un poco más de poder y los daños que me causaste ahora me curaran.

Kirby estaba en shock al saber que todo lo que había hecho y las fuerzas que había gastado al combatirlo fueron en vano. Los aros de Galacta Knight en ese momento comenzaron a despedir un brillo morado oscuro, y después de esto, todo el daño que él y su armadura recibieron se desvaneció como polvo en un ventarrón.

-¡Ja! ¿De verdad creías que sería tan fácil? Admito que eso me pudo acabar en el pasado, pero ahora... ahora eso es ¡INUTIL!

Dicho esto, Galacta Knight pateó a Kirby en la cara, mandándolo nuevamente al cielo, y luego de su lanza salió un rayo de electricidad que impactó a Kirby, quien comenzó a sentir mucho dolor. Después, Galacta Knight, con un simple movimiento de su lanza mandó a Kirby al suelo casi de inmediato. En cuanto Galacta Knight llegó a donde Kirby había aterrizado, contempló que Kirby estaba más que inconsciente. Entonces, comenzó a cargar energía en su lanza para asestar el golpe final.

-Bien, Kirby, debo admitir que fuiste un gran adversario, mucho mejor que Meta Knight para ser honesto. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, ¡te enviaré derechito al INFIERNO!

Galacta Knight estaba a punto de darle a Kirby, pero un poderoso rayo de luz dorado lo mando lejos de Kirby.

-¡Arg! ¡Pero quien se atreve!-Exclamó Galacta Knight enojado.

-¡Alejad tu sucia lanza de Kirby, o si no, sufriréis como nunca!-dijo Meta Knight.

-...Esperen un segundo... esa voz... ese molesto acento español-castellano... No... No es posible... ¡NO!

Entonces, Galacta Knight se volteó rápidamente en dirección a su atacante, y vio que no era una ilusión de su mente. Meta Knight estaba de frente ante Galacta Knight nuevamente. Él no lo podía creer. Pensaba que él lo había matado, pero ahora sabía que no.

-¡NO MANCHES! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!-dijo Galacta Knight con cólera en cada una de sus palabras-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Tú estas muerto, hecho polvo, ka-boom, finito, EXTERMINADO! ¡No puedes estar ahí!

-Tengo mis secretos bien guardados, para que te lo sepas.

-Bien... me interesa un reverendo pepino que te levantes un millón de veces de entre los muertos. Porque yo siempre estaré allí para, ¡Devolverte a tu tumba hasta que te quedes ahí, PERMANENTEMENTE!

-Venga.

Dicho esto, Meta Knight y Galacta Knight desplegaron sus alas y comenzaron a pelear en el aire, chocando el uno contra el otro, y después de un rato de chocar entre si, se acercaron para comenzar un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas, ellos esquivaban, bloqueaban, daban y soportaban los golpes de ambos. Esa batalla era brutal, golpes, rayos, Sword Beams y todo lo que se pudieran imaginar. Meta Knight le propinó una buena patada en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo, y una vez allí, Meta Knight le lanzó un Rayo Centinela a Galacta Knight, pero él lo esquivó, y entonces le devolvió el favor e hizo su ataque; Estrellas Caídas. Pero Meta Knight usó a Galaxia para bloquear el ataque exitosamente. Entonces, Galacta Knight divisó una nave caída de la gran guerra entre los árboles y se le ocurrió una idea.

Galacta Knight se le abalanzó con todo a Meta Knight, pero él ya lo veía venir, así que solo juntó sus puños y le dio un golpe en la cara, pero aun así, volvió por más, y esta vez no lo pudo detener así que fue envestido por Galacta Knight, pero aprovechó la acción de su atacante para darle una serie de puñetazos en la espalda, cosa que Galacta Knight no pudo soportar, así que aventó a Meta Knight con brusquedad, provocando que chocara contra varios árboles.

Cuando Meta Knight volvió al aire, Galacta Knight había cargado con bastante energía su lanza, así que le lanzó toda esa energía, la cual Meta Knight le costó trabajo esquivar, ya que era muy grande, y en ese intervalo de tiempo, Galacta Knight levantó la nave que había visto hace poco, para "dársela" a Meta Knight. Cuando Meta Knight comenzó a buscar a su contrincante, Galacta Knight le lanzó la nave mientras estaba distraído, pero de algún modo Meta Knight pudo presentir que algo estaba detrás suyo, así que de inmediato lanzó un Sword Beam hacia la nave, partiéndola en 2 de forma horizontal, causando que uno de los propulsores traseros se soltara, dirigiéndose directo hacia a Meta Knight, pero él reacciono rápido y pateó el propulsor hacia Galacta Knight, cosa que él no se esperaba, así que fue golpeado de lleno en la cara por el propulsor, el cual explotó, causándole aún más daño, sin embargo, eso no lo derribó, así que se dirigió directo a Meta Knight con su lanza en posición para atravesarlo, pero en lugar de intentar atravesarlo, hizo que un rayo saliera de su lanza y le diera a Meta Knight. Meta Knight se retorcía de dolor debido a ese rayo, y Galacta Knight estaba preparando su escudo para lanzar la Ejecución Atómica.

Mientras, en otra parte no muy lejos de allí, Kirby estaba comenzando a recuperar la consciencia y vio en el cielo a Meta Knight, retorciéndose de dolor ante el ataque de Galacta Knight, pero Kirby estaba muy débil y herido como para hacer algo. Entonces, volteó su cabeza a otro lado, y solo vio una inocente sandia junto a él, ignorando por completo al propulsor junto de la sandia, así que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a absorber la sandia, y al mismo tiempo el propulsor, así que en cuanto el propulsor le llego a Kirby, él se transformó en Kirby Jet. Este Kirby seguía siendo rosado, pero con un gorro que parecía un jet, y tenía un potente propulsor atrás de su cabeza, y en la cara tenía unos lentes oscuros que se podían poner y quitar al antojo de Kirby.

Entonces, Kirby se contempló a sí mismo, confundido por esa transformación y solamente pensó que "estos días las sandias están raras", y luego volteó al cielo y vio a Galacta Knight prepararse para lanzar su Ejecución Atómica a Meta Knight mientras no podía defenderse, así que Kirby decidió actuar rápido, cosa que naturalmente le salía bien, y se elevó con una rapidez impresionante, se puso sus lentes y se dirigió aún mas rápido hacia Meta Knight.

Galacta Knight ya estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque, cuando escuchó una lejana y conocida voz.

-¡Quebrantador de Jets!-Exclamó Kirby al acercarse a Galacta Knight.

Entonces, de la mano de Kirby salió una esfera de energía azul cían, que avanzaba en zigzag y muy rápido, tanto que Galacta Knight no lo pudo bloquear y le dio de lleno en la espalda, y al contacto la esfera estalló en un destello de luz muy brillante. La explosión mandó a volar a Meta Knight y a Galacta Knight, aunque Meta Knight no salió tan lastimado. Entonces, Galacta Knight salió de donde había chocado y enfurecido, busco al culpable.

-¡Pero quien se entromete ahora! Espera... ¿Tú? Pensé que te había dejado inconsiente. Bien, tendré que eliminarte antes de que Meta Knight se vuelva aponer de pie.

Entonces, Kirby envistió a Galacta Knight, con la misma velocidad de él, provocando que no pudiera predecir el ataque. Kirby y Galacta Knight se la pasaron chocando, intercambiando golpes, lanzándose de todo, durante un buen rato sin cesar, viajando a velocidades increíbles e intentando hacer que el otro cayera, pero ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde Meta Knight había aterrizado, él estaba recuperando el sentido, cuando vio uno de los propulsores de la nave que él mismo había destruido, y después vio a dos puntos en el cielo chocando entre si y lanzándose esferas de energía; eran Galacta Knight y Kirby quienes no paraban de pelear.

-... Vaya...-dijo Meta Knight- Eso no me lo esperaba. Parece que Kirby necesita ayuda, pero... Espero recordar cómo hacer esto.

Entonces, Meta Knight se alzó la máscara un poco, dejando ver parte de sus ojos y su boca y comenzó a inhalar fuertemente, y seguido de esto, comenzó a absorber el propulsor así como lo hizo Kirby, e inmediatamente se transformó en Meta Knight Jet; Meta Knight seguía teniendo su máscara y a Galaxia, pero en lo demás era un gran cambio, ya que sus alas eran metálicas, con un par de propulsores en cada una de sus alas, y en su cabeza tenía una especie de gorro con aspecto de avión, de color morado, y también tenía lentes oscuros, pero adaptados a la vicera de su máscara, y un propulsor más en la parte de atrás del gorro.

-Caramba... ya había olvido como se sentía esto. ¡Ja, esto es genial!-dijo Meta Knight en tono triunfal-Bien, ¡a por ellos!

Entonces, los propulsores de Meta Knight comenzaron a encenderse y después de unos segundos de calentamiento, Meta Knight despegó a una gran velocidad para ayudar a Kirby.

Mientras tanto, Kirby seguía peleando contra Galacta Knight, pero parecía que estaba perdiendo, ya que Galacta Knight le estaba dando con todo. Entonces, Kirby trató de envestirlo, pero Galacta Knight lo esquivó, al mismo tiempo que le agarró el pie a Kirby. Él trató de zafarse utilizando el turbo de su propulsor, pero Galacta Knight comenzó a girar en dirección horizontal antes de que Kirby pudiera usar su turbo, y cuando estaba listo el turbo, Galacta Knight lanzó a Kirby hacia un imponente árbol, el cual fue derribado en menos de 3 segundos debido a la fuerza con la que Kirby fue lanzado y también por la potencia del turbo. Entonces, de la nada, Galacta Knight sintió una muy fuerte patada que lo envió instantáneamente a otra parte, seguido de eso, el mismo atacante lo comenzó a golpear brutalmente para después darle otro potente golpe y alejarlo de donde estaba.

-_(Gemidos de dolor)_ Mi dios... parece que se está volviendo rutina interrumpirme. ¡Ahora quien se...! ¿Atreve? ¿Meta Knight?-dijo Galacta Knight con cierto tono de intriga.

-Así es, Galacta Knight- le respondió Meta Knight- ¡Prepárate para una paliza como en los viejos tiempos!

-¿Enserio... Eres... Tú? _(Primero balbuceos, luego risilla contenida, después risa incontrolable)_ ¡HAHAHA! ¡No manches! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así de ridículo, con todo y tu avioncito en la cabeza! Pero, no importa que tan patético te veas, ¡igual caerás!

Entonces, ambos volvieron a pelear, dándose golpes, lanzándose rayos, etc. Mientras tanto, Kirby se estaba recuperando lentamente y despegándose de la corteza del árbol, y entonces vio a esos dos peleando en el aire otra vez, pero lo que le extrañó fue que Meta Knight se veía como él, con un gorrito de avión y propulsores, pero no le importó mucho. Después de lograrse zafar de la corteza del árbol, Kirby emprendió el vuelo, directo a la batalla. Meta Knight le estaba dando con todo a Galacta Knight y él no lo podía bloquear, pero en cuanto Galacta Knight se logró despegar de Meta Knight, él usó sus aros nuevamente para curarse así mismo. Esto parecía no acabar.

-¡Ja! No me puedes detener Meta-inútil. Es casi imposible ahora que tengo estos maravillosos aros.- Dijo con orgullo Galacta Knight.

-¡Jolines! Mientras él siga usando esas cosas, se seguirá haciendo más poderoso, ¡tengo que evitar que los use! Pero no puedo solo...-pensó Meta Knight.

Entonces, Kirby apareció de la nada y le propinó una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Galacta Knight, alejandolo de allí. Y, en ese instante, a Meta Knight se le ocurrió una buena idea para derrotar a Galacta Knight.

-¡AJA!-exclamo Meta Knight-Kirby, venid aquí.

Kirby obedeció, y entonces Meta Knight se le acercó y le susurró su plan. Era bastante bueno en realidad. Después de enterarse del plan, Kirby asintió a manera de un "entiendo" y ambos comenzaron a cargar energía y al hacer esto un aura comenzó a surgir en ambos que los cubría enteros, y se fue intensificando hasta que en un poderoso destello de luz ambos estaban totalmente cubiertos por sus auras, y lo único que se podía distinguir de ellos eran los ojos ya que sus cuerpos enteros estaban cubiertos por esa aura de luz. Meta Knight estaba cubierto por un aura de color azul-morado, mientras que Kirby estaba envuelto en un aura rosada, del mismo tono de color de su piel.

Luego de recuperarse del inesperado golpe de Kirby, Galacta Knight se estaba volviendo a elevar, cuando vio a Meta Knight y Kirby, y se sorprendió bastante al verlos brillar así.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Ahora que hacen?-exclamó Galacta Knight, intrigado.

-¿Qué son esas luces?-dijo Tuff con curiosidad.

-No lo sé-respondió Tiff- Pero algo me dice que esto se pondrá bueno.

-¿Listo, Kirby?-pregunto Meta Knight

-¡Poyo!

-¡LightSpeed Atack!-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Entonces, Kirby y Meta Knight en tan solo una milésima de segundo avanzaron a una velocidad de 299337.984 km por hora hacia Galacta Knight, pero sin chocar contra él, y entonces comenzaron a girar alrededor de él y en menos de un segundo, Galacta Knight se vio envuelto en una esfera de estelas de luz moradas y rosadas.

-¡Pero qué pasa ahora!- exclamo furioso y confundió Galacta Knight.- ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrense para que los pueda cortar en pedacitos!

Entonces, Galacta Knight se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque de inmediato fue bombardeado con rayos laser y esferas de energía provenientes de Kirby y Meta Knight, pero nunca venían de un solo lugar, haciendo imposible el intentar localizarlos. Galacta Knight se desesperó y comenzó a lanzar ataques aleatoriamente ya que no podía saber de dónde venían, hasta que Kirby y Meta Knight embistieron con gran fuerza a Galacta Knight, tomándolo desprevenido, y luego de unos instantes ambos le comenzaron a propinar golpes a una velocidad increíble, al mismo tiempo que avanzaban hacia una montaña, y luego de un rato, ambos le dieron un poderoso puñetazo en la cara a Galacta Knight que lo envió rápidamente a la montaña provocando que ésta temblara violentamente al hacer que Galacta Knight chocara contra ella. Luego, Kirby paso cerca de él, rápidamente agarrándolo nuevamente de las alas para que así Meta Knight lo pudiera enviar lejos una vez más.

En medio del viaje que estaba dando Galacta Knight, Kirby apareció como de la nada para golpearlo en la cara, mandándolo hacia abajo, donde había aparecido Meta Knight para enviarlo de nuevo arriba y Kirby lo golpeó de manera que fue hacia el horizonte, y luego, Meta Knight lo envió más arriba todavía, después lo enviaron a la derecha, de ahí a la izquierda, arriba, abajo, todo era tan rápido y confuso, que desde la perspectiva de Tiff y Tuff era como un juego de pinball, donde Galacta Knight era la bola que es golpeada por dos bolas de colores que dejaban estelas de luz.

De vuelta con Galacta Knight, el asunto se había vuelto aún más confuso, porque en intervalos de varios golpes y de un solo golpe Galacta Knight ya no podía saber quien le daba ni para donde lo enviaba, hasta que Meta Knight y Kirby le conectaron un poderoso uppercut y lo dejaron subir un rato para luego interceptarlo, dándole una patada en la cabeza que lo mandó en dirección al suelo, sin embargo llegó al suelo debido a que fue interceptado una vez más por este dúo dinámico, y lo enviaron contra una montaña no muy lejos de allí, y debido al impacto, Galacta Knight dejo con varias grietas a la montaña, al mismo tiempo que rebotó contra ella, cual una pelota de tenis al chocar contra una pared.

Entonces, Meta Knight agarró a Kirby por los brazos y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo en dirección horizontal, a una velocidad que lo hacía ver como un tornado morado, y luego, lanzó a Kirby con todas sus fuerzas para hacer de él un proyectil, el cual impactó contra Galacta Knight con gran fuerza, haciendo rebotar a ambos contra la montaña e impulsando a Kirby hacia atrás, quien al llegar con Meta Knight hizo lo mismo que él, girando manera vertical, y transcurridos unos segundos, Kirby lanzó a Meta Knight hacia Galacta Knight y ambos rebotaron, Galacta Knight comenzó a perder rebote, y luego Meta Knight giró a Kirby, quien después giro a Meta Knight, repitiendo esta técnica hasta que Galacta Knight se quedó atascado en la montaña. Luego, ambos retrocedieron un poco desde donde estaban para rematar a Galacta Knight.

-¡Súper LightSpeed Dash!-dijeron ambos.

Entonces, ambos comenzaron a brillar aun más intensamente que antes, y luego de unos segundos de carga, ambos aceleraron con el turbo a todo lo que daba, mientras que delante de ellos se formaba una especie de aura de ambos colores debido a la velocidad con la que avanzaban, cubriéndolos por completo. Galacta Knight estaba empezando a recobrar la conciencia cuando los vio a ellos acercarse a una velocidad a la cual ni él ni nadie podía esquivar, así que le dieron de lleno en la cara, atravezando con él la montaña entera, así como todo árbol que se les pusiera enfrente, y finalmente, ambos de algún modo usaron esa aura como un proyectil láser, el cual se llevo a Galacta Knight y al chocar contra la tierra se produjo una gran explosión, de la cual solo Galacta Knight era lo único que seguía entero. Mientras, el brillo de Meta Knight y Kirby comenzaba a desaparecer, y ellos dos se detuvieron un momento para tomar un pequeño respiro.

-Bien,-Dijo Meta Knight-eso lo habrá aturdido bastante. Kirby, ya sabéis que hacer.

-Poyo.

Entonces, Kirby se elevó lo más rápido posible en dirección al espacio exterior. Justo después de que Kirby se elevara, Galacta Knight se incorporó para usar sus anillos nuevamente, pero Meta Knight lo detuvo a tiempo con una buena patada voladora.

-No, no, no...-dijo Meta Knight-no podréis usar esa cosas mientras yo esté aquí.

-Oh... ¿Enserio? ¡Ja! A ver cómo me lo impides, azulito.

Entonces, ambos se elevaron de nuevo para desatar una pelea aérea bastante reñida. Mientras tanto, Kirby se encontraba ya en el espacio, preparándose para la re-entrada y seguir el plan de Meta Knight, y entonces cargó el turbo de nuevo a toda máquina, y en un instante volvió a la atmosfera del planeta, bajando y bajando cada vez más rápido y más rápido, hasta convertirse en una bola de fuego, y si no fuera porque es pequeño, perfectamente redondo y sonaba como un jet cualquiera habría jurado que Kirby era un cometa.

De vuelta con la pelea, Galacta Knight y Meta Knight estaban bastante parejos, solo que Galacta Knight estaba ya muy herido y no podía continuar, solo se quería zafar un momento de Meta Knight para poder usar sus anillos, pero él no dejaba, lo seguía donde fuera, manteniéndolo ocupado, hasta que Meta Knight volteó rápidamente al cielo y se dio cuenta de que su plan marchaba a la perfección. Entonces, se abalanzó contra Galacta Knight, lo agarró de las alas y lo lanzó en dirección hacia el cielo, casi sin oponer resistencia.

En medio del vuelo, Galacta Knight pensó que recibiría un ataque de Meta Knight en la espalda, pero entonces se dio cuenta de su grave error: había olvidado a Kirby, quien estaba ya a menos de 3 metros de él, y entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Kirby golpeó de lleno la cara de Galacta Knight de lo tan fuerte que fue el impacto, hasta su máscara se agrietó por el impacto, y entonces el tiempo pareció volver a la normalidad, porque Galacta Knight cayó del cielo cual plomo, y al impactar con la tierra una enorme explosión surgió de la nada, impulsando a Kirby hacia arriba para que no cayera junto con él.

Pasado un rato, Tiff y Tuff salieron corriendo hacía donde nuestros dos héroes se encontraban, para felicitarlos por su gran victoria. En medio de todo este regocijo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos, Galacta Knight se estaba volviendo a levantar, pero con muchísimo esfuerzo debido a sus múltiples heridas y moretones, dispuesto a arruinar este momento de alegría.

-_(Gruñidos de dolor y cansancio)_ ¡No dejaré que esto suceda! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!

Entonces, Galacta Knight ejecutó un Sword Beam en dirección a los niños, quienes no se habían dado ni cuenta de que él se había levantado de nuevo, ni si quiera Meta Knight se dio cuenta, pero de algún modo, Kirby se percató de esto, así que se volteó con mucha rapidez y absorbió el Sword Beam de Galacta Knight, convirtiéndose así en Kirby Espada. Kirby ahora poseía un gorro verde, como de elfo, y por supuesto, una espada dorada y resplandeciente. Entonces, aprovechó la distracción de Galacta Knight para avanzar hacia él y darle una patada que lo elevó, y entonces Kirby saltó para estar a su misma altura e hizo algo que ni siquiera Meta Knight o Galacta Knight se habrían imaginado.

-¡Súper Sword Beam!-exclamó Kirby.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al oír esas palabras, ya que Kirby había aprendido ese ataque con tan solo ver a Galacta Knight hacerlo. Entonces, la espada de Kirby comenzó a resplandecer con la energía que circulaba a través de esta, y después de esto, Kirby alzó su espada y lanzó un corte vertical hacia Galacta Knight, luego un corte horizontal, de ahí un corte diagonal y luego otro corte diagonal, formando un asterisco en el aire justo en la cara de Galacta Knight, y luego, usó su espada como si fuera un bate y le dio al asterisco, el cual inmediatamente después salió disparado con todo y Galacta Knight, cortando todo a su paso, incluyéndolo a él. Galacta Knight terminó lejos, muy lejos de allí en muy pocos instantes.

Ni Kirby ni nadie supo qué demonios fue lo que pasó, ni mucho menos como paso, pero lo que si sabían era que Galacta Knight había sido vencido, pero la cuestión era, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

_¡Hola queridos lectores! Uff, no saben todo lo que tuvo que pasar para AL FIN terminar este cap, ¡enserio, se los juro! También lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto para leer este noveno capítulo, así que, desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo lamento mucho por el suspenso y haberlos hecho esperar tanto solo para leer este cap, y bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, ya que solo por eso escribo estas historias. Oh, hablando de eso... estoy comenzando a escribir nuevas historias aparte de esta, y sé que están pensando: "¿Pero cómo se te ocurre escribir varias historias a la vez? Así terminaras en el manicomio, o de plano confundiéndote y a los demás." Entre otras cosas ¿O me equivoco? En todo caso, yo de verdad apreciaría que las leyeran, porque así me hacen sentir muy feliz. Solo visiten de vez en cuando mi perfil y ahí verán lo que estoy haciendo. Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de cháchara, ¿no? Así que, es ahora de... Redoble de tambores por favor... ¡Aclaraciones!_

_1.- Como muchos sabrán, la comida favorita de Kirby es la sandia, así que decidí incluirla en los sueños de Kirby, aunque, para serles honesto, a mí también me gusta la sandia._

_2.- Galacta Knight se refería a Kirby como Kirb, solo por llamarlo así de cariño, como para entrar en confianza._

_3.- Los ataques de Kirby Alado (la mayoría) no son de él, de hecho, inventé una y otra es de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle._

_4.- En cuanto a las habilidades de Kirby Peleador, hay unas que son de la serie, las cuakes son, Puñetazo volcánico, Rising Break, Smash Punch y Patada Giratoria, más una que es de Sonic, Ataque teledirigido, y otras que me inventé yo, como Estrella Rodante y Dragón Legendario._

_5.- Kirby Explosivo apareció de nuevo debido a que no se me pudo ocurrir ningún otro Kirby que pudiera destruir un bosque entero en cuestión de segundos. Y en cuanto a sus habilidades, una es de Súper Smash Bros Meele, mientras que las demás son tomadas de varios videojuegos de Sonic. Lanzas Caos es de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sobrecarga Caos es de Sonic The Hedgehog (Usando a Sombra o mejor dicho Shadow), y la Explosión Caos es de Shadow The Hedgehog, que en ingles es Chaos Blast._

_6.- El lanzamiento de escudo de Galacta Knight fue basado en Capitán América._

_7.- La habilidad de regeneración de Galacta Knight fue basada en una escena de Sonic: Nazo Unleashed parte 3, así como casi toda la secuencia de batalla que se vio cuando Meta Knight y Kirby usaron el LightSpeed Attack aunque la escena de batalla es más o menos de la parte 2._

_8.- Kirby Jet si es de la serie anime, pero el único problema fue que no le pude agregar muchas habilidades geniales así que tuve que añadir la que salió en la serie anime, pero eso lo vi en japonés así que no se si en verdad el nombre que puse es correcto. (Edición:) Después de visitar la wiki, descubrí el nombre el nombre del ataque y lo puse, así que no hay problema._

_9.- Por desgracia, nunca he visto que Meta Knight pudiera hacer lo mismo que Kirby, a pesar de ser como él, así que decidí poner que entre todas sus misteriosas habilidades estuviera la de absorber las cosas, y así convertirse en lo que absorba. Y la verdad, si se vería medio chistoso Meta Knight con un gorrito de avión._

_10.- Tanto el Light Speed Attack como el Light Speed Dash son habilidades de Sonic y Sombra (Shadow para los que lo prefieran así) en Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, y además de eso, como ya habré dicho unas cuantas aclaraciones atrás, la manera de ataque de ambos fue tomada de Sonic Nazo Unleashed parte 2 y 3._

_11.- El Súper Sword Beam, si se dieron cuenta, apareció si mal no recuerdo en el capítulo 5 de este fic y también en el 8. Si se preguntan de dónde lo saqué, y porque lo hice así, entonces la respuesta es muy sencilla: este ataque es de mi mente y se me ocurrió de la nada al pensar en una manera de atacar a alguien con una espada, pero que pueda ser un ataque uniforme, de manera que se hagan cortes en todos lados y al final venga la atravesada en el centro._

_12.- El Súper Sword Beam es varias veces más poderoso que el Sword Beam normal, así que el pobre de Galacta Knight seguro se llevó una buena paliza._

_13.- No tengo nada en contra de Galacta Knight, así que no piensen que lo quiero ver sufrir, de hecho, me encanta. Y eso es todo._

_¿Estará en verdad Galacta Knight derrotado? ¿Volverá? ¿Kirby podrá ser tan poderoso como Galacta Knight, o aún más poderoso? ¿Meta Knight nos mostrará más de sus habilidades ocultas? ¿Este será el final de esta épica aventura? No dejen de leer este fic para descubrirlo. Una vez más, me disculpo honestamente por tardarmr una eternidad en este cap._


	10. Capitulo 10 (Parte I): Máxima Potencia

_¡Hola amigos! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. De verdad, lo siento. Es que, de repente no se me ocurrían ideas para este capítulo, y tampoco tenía mucha inspiración para seguir, así que dejé de escribir por un buen rato. Además... en retrospectiva, todos los errores gramaticales que he hecho en esta historia eran para morir... de verdad, lamento haber hecho que ustedes leyeran esta historia con tantas faltas de ortografía, que al verlas por mí mismo, dan pena... Pero, esa es una de las razones por las cuales he dejado de escribir por tanto tiempo. Para mejorar en mí ortografía y evitar errores lo más que se pueda. Para enmendar mis errores pasados, estaré ocupado corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores a éste, poniendo acentos, corrigiendo errores de dedo, etc. Sin más que decir, espero y les agrade este cap, ya que, al no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, como ya he dicho, se me ha ido un poco la inspiración, sin embargo, voy a tratar de dar lo mejor de mí para hacer de este un buen antepenúltimo cap (whoops, spoilers). Bien, espero haber dejado las cosas en claro, y si no, cualquier duda que tengan pueden mandarme un mensaje personal, o pueden preguntar en los reviews si es lo que quieren. Bueno, ya con todo eso dicho, ¡que comience este nuevo capítulo de Kirby, El regreso de Galacta Knight!_

**Capitulo 10 (Parte I): Máxima Potencia.**

Había pasado ya un día después de la derrota de Galacta Knight. Kirby se encontraba dormido, soñando con sandias nuevamente, y Meta Knight se encontraba descansando después de tan ardua pelea, mientras que los niños se encontraban con sus padres, contándoles a detalle cada uno de los emocionantes y peligrosos instantes de la pelea titánica entre Kirby, Meta Knight y Galacta Knight.

Los padres de Tiff y Tuff escuchaban con atención y se quedaban atónitos de si quiera pensar en cómo ese ser tan poderoso fue derrotado de una manera tan brutal. El rey Dedede también se encontraba allí, escuchando a escondidas como de costumbre, y la quijada se le caía al suelo de la impresión al escuchar todo lo acontecido en esa batalla, sintiéndose aliviado por saber de la derrota de Galacta Knight.

Mientras tanto, en Cappie Town, todos se encontraban todavía reconstruyendo las casas y locales destrozados por Galacta Knight, pero se encontraban felices y muy aliviados ya que sabían que posiblemente, el mayor enemigo que Kirby y Meta Knight hayan enfrentado jamás estaba lejos de allí, derrotado por fin.

Unas pocas horas después, Kirby ya se había despertado y recuperado casi por completo, y estaba de camino al castillo Dedede para ver a sus amigos y, por supuesto, comer algo para recuperar fuerzas.

Una vez que Kirby había llegado al castillo, fue directo a ver a Tiff y a Tuff para saludarlos, y al encontrarse los tres amigos, fueron a buscar a Meta Knight para saludarlo también. Ya los cuatro reunidos, pasaron el día en el comedor del castillo, platicando sobre las varias reconstrucciones y su progreso, contando chistes y pasándola bien, mientras Kirby estaba en el comedor, tragándose todo lo que allí había, dejando a todos sin que comer de nuevo.

Todos reían al ver como la comida simplemente desaparecía en las fauces de Kirby, mientras que Dedede no hacía más que resignarse y suspirar, intentando cambiar su manera de ser con los demás, sobre todo con Kirby, por su bien y el de todos los otros, ya que fue por su error que Galacta Knight casi destruye todo en la estrella, incluyéndolo a él.

Un rato más tarde, Kirby y Meta Knight se encontraban en el techo del castillo, mirando el horizonte y meditando un rato. Kirby se sentía un poco aburrido, pero no quería interrumpir este momento, mucho menos después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin Meta Knight, cuando todos pensaban que él estaba muerto, así que solo se quedó allí, admirando la belleza del horizonte junto con Meta Knight, quien se volteó para mirar a Kirby y hablarle.

-Kirby...-dijo Meta Knight- Lamento haberos preocupado con mi supuesta muerte antes... No debí asustarte tanto, ni a ti, ni a los niños. Lo lamento.

Kirby solo sacudió su cabeza y respondió con un "poyo", a manera de un "no te preocupes por eso".

-(Pequeña risa) De acuerdo, entonces está bien. Pero... hay unas cuantas cosas de las que yo quería hablarte, pequeño amigo. Lo que hiciste para derrotar a Galacta Knight... ese ataque fue el mismo que exterminó a varios guerreros estelares por accidente, y el mismo por el cual Galacta Knight fue acusado traidor. Debéis ser muy, muy cuidadoso con eso. Sería mejor si solo lo usaras en casos muy extremos. Se requiere de un arduo entrenamiento y preparación mental y física para efectuar correctamente el Súper Sword Beam. Dime, ¿qué te parece entrenar conmigo? Después de todo, debemos estar preparados para proteger a nuestros seres queridos de todo enemigo que se nos ponga enfrente.

Kirby se quedó callado por unos momentos y después, muy emocionado, dio un salto y respondió con un gran "¡Poyo!" como indicación de que aceptaba la propuesta de Meta Knight. Kirby seguía dando de saltos, diciendo "¡Meta-poyo!", intentando decir el nombre de Meta Knight, mientras este se reía con los intentos del pobre de Kirby por articular palabras complicadas.

-Bien, bien -continuó Meta Knight- tranquilo Kirby. Hablar propiamente también debería ser parte de tu entrenamiento, pero mejor dejémoslo así. Ahora, otra cosa de la que yo quería hablar... ¿Crees que Galacta Knight se haya rendido? Alguien con un poder como el suyo, y con una sed de venganza tan tremenda... yo no estoy seguro si de verdad fue derrotado... quizás... solo fue una derrota temporal. Es muy probable que vuelva a aparecer...

-¿G-Galacta-poyo?-logró decir el confundido Kirby- Poyo...

-Sera mejor que nos preparemos si es que eso llega a ocurrir-dijo con severidad Meta Knight- de lo contrario, nos atacara cuando menos nos lo esperemos. No debemos darle la oportunidad. Pero antes que nada... me pregunto dónde...-

Antes de que Meta Knight pudiera seguir hablando, algo en el horizonte le llamó la atención, al igual que a Kirby. Era algo bastante brillante y enorme, tan enorme, que todos dentro del castillo, y todos en la ciudad se percataron de ello. Era una estela de luz morada, grande y muy brillante que se podía distinguir desde lejos. Esa luz morada era parecida a los rayos de energía que Galacta Knight podía disparar... no cabía duda alguna. Tenía que ser ÉL.

-Hablando del rey de roma... ¡Jolines! -Exclamó Meta Knight- Esa luz... no puede ser otra persona... Creo saber de dónde viene... Asumo que nos está queriendo decir donde está él... Puede que sea una trampa. Debo ir ahora. Galacta Knight debe de estar preparándose para atacar nuevamente. Sabía que no se rendiría tan fácil...

-¡Meta Knight! -gritó Tiff, quien estaba apenas llegando a la azotea del castillo, corriendo desesperada para encontrar a Meta Knight y Kirby- Esa Luz... ¡Tiene que ser él! ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tiff... -dijo Meta Knight seriamente- No puedo darme el lujo de esperar. Tengo que ir, de lo contrario, lo más seguro es que se recuperara rápidamente y volverá a atacar el pueblo y el castillo. Debo darme prisa. Quedaos aquí, tú, tu hermano y Kirby, que yo iré a por él.

-¡De ninguna manera! -Exclamó Tiff- Si tú vas, ¡nosotros vamos también!

-No, Tiff. Es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la ultima vez? Una explosión casi los alcanza, y encima, Galacta Knight casi los corta. De no ser porque Kirby reaccionó rápidamente, es muy seguro que ustedes hubieran salido heridos, y no me lo perdonaría si algo les pasa, ni Kirby tampoco. Además, él me busca a mí. Es mí pelea.

Kirby dio un salto y exclamó con un "poyo" en un tono muy molesto. Él quería más que nada ayudar a Meta Knight a pelear y apoyarlo en todo momento, al igual que Meta Knight había hecho con Kirby durante todo este tiempo. Meta Knight sacudió su cabeza y dio un suspiro, tratando de pensar en qué hacer, y después de unos segundos de meditarlo, dijo:

-Bien. Como sé que ninguno de ustedes se va a quedar quieto por más que lo indique, pueden venir. Solo asegúrense de no salir lastimados.

Tiff y Kirby asintieron y los tres juntos fueron a buscar a Tuff para ir de una vez a enfrentar a Galacta Knight. Solo que esta vez, Meta Knight estaba decidido a que este fuera el duelo final. Esta vez, es el todo, o nada.

Una vez que encontraron a Tuff, todos fueron rápidamente hacia la entrada del castillo, para ir donde provenía la señal de luz morada, pero antes que si quiera pudieran salir del castillo, una limusina los detuvo, estacionándose enfrente de ellos. Era la limusina del rey Dedede, en la cual venían él y Escargoon. Kirby y los demás estaban confundidos al verlos, pero aun así, tenían cosas que hacer, y no podían darse el lujo de perder ni un segundo.

-¡Fuera del camino, Panzón!- Exclamo con furia Tiff- ¿Qué no ves esa luz? Es Galacta Knight, y tenemos que-

-Lo sé muy bien Tiff. - interrumpió Dedede- Se que van a patearle el trasero nuevamente. Yo lo escuche todo. Y si es que él sigue teniendo esos aros, se recuperará antes de que siquiera estén a medio camino.

-¿Y tu punto es? Nos estas bloqueando el paso, así que ¡MUEVETE!

-Espera un momento, niña -dijo Escargoon- No los queremos detener.

-Escargoon está en lo cierto Tiff. -Comenzó a decir Dedede- A pie, ustedes jamás llegaran allí. ¡Suban, pero ya!

-Majestad... -dijo Meta Knight- ¿Acaso es que vosotros queréis ayudarnos a llegar? Esto sí que es raro...

-Sí. Así es Meta Knight. Y sé bien que no confían en mí, y lo comprendo. He sido un idiota con ustedes toda mi vida y no tengo como disculparme, y tampoco pienso en esto como una manera de disculparme, pero aún así, ese maniático encontró la estrella por mi culpa, y debo remediarlo de algún modo, así que yo iré también. Y como vamos por el mismo camino, me imagine que les podía dar un raí. Así que... ¿Se suben, o qué?

Todos se quedaron incrédulos y completamente en silencio por las palabras de Dedede. Es quizás lo más sensato y honesto que ha dicho en toda su vida. Nadie se lo creía. Incluso Escargoon estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad por haber escuchado a Dedede decir tales cosas por primera vez, sintiéndose orgulloso en verdad. Entonces Tuff logró articular unas cuantas palabras y preguntó:

-R-rey... P-pero... ¿esa carcacha podrá llegar?

-(_Risa_) ¿Carcacha? ¿A qué le llamas carcacha, Tuff?-Exclamó Escargoon con euforia.

Entonces, Escargoon apretó un botón rojo en la limusina y ésta se comenzó a transformar. Unos cohetes propulsores comenzaron a salir desde la parte trasera de la limusina, mientras que las llantas se comenzaron a inflar hasta tener el tamaño adecuado para ir por todo terreno, y de ambos lados de la limusina, comenzaron a salir alas de avión lo suficientemente grandes como para permitir que la limusina pudiera planear. Al terminar la transformación, Dedede y Escargoon se miraron entre sí y dieron un guiño, al mismo tiempo que sonreían confiadamente, como diciendo, "¿Decían algo de una carcacha?".

Los niños y Kirby quedaron impresionados y emocionados por esto, mientras que Meta Knight solo se quedó en silencio, y luego, debajo de su máscara, sonrió, y se subió de un salto a la limusina, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que los niños se subieran también y al mismo tiempo asintieron y se subieron.

Una vez que todos estaban a bordo, el rey Dedede pisó con toda su fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que los cohetes se activaran, y así, la limusina dio marcha a toda velocidad en dirección al pilar de luz morada, viajando velozmente hacia Galacta Knight.

En menos de 5 minutos, la limusina logró atravesar todo el camino hasta donde provenía el pilar de luz, llegando al desierto donde Galacta Knight y Meta Knight se habían enfrentado previamente. Cada vez más se iban acercando a toda velocidad, y lograron ver exactamente de donde provenía aquella luz. Provenía del cráter donde Meta Knight fue derrotado por Galacta Knight, pero no estaba él allí. Solo estaba su lanza, la cual no dejaba de despedir ese intenso rayo de luz.

-Esperen un momento...- dijo confundido Tuff- ¿Y Galacta Knight?

-Solo está su lanza allí...-comenzó a decir Meta Knight- Puede que sea una...

Entonces, de la nada, algo saltó desde una roca detrás de ellos e iba en dirección a la limusina con la intención de embestirla con gran velocidad, pero, Kirby nuevamente reaccionó más rápido que nadie y saltó en dirección a lo que quería embestir a la limusina, deteniéndola con una patada poderosa, pero aún así, fue empujado hacia atrás muy rápidamente debido a que él recibió el impacto, chocando de espaldas contra la limusina y haciendo que esta se volteara, provocando que Meta Knight, los niños, Dedede y Escargoon cayeran de la limusina, y que ésta quedara completamente de lado.

Kirby no podía permitir que nada le pasara a sus amigos, así que se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ese objeto, para investigar que, o quien era. Una vez que Kirby se acercó lo suficiente, pudo ver que en realidad, la persona tratando de golpear la limusina, era ni más ni menos que Galacta Knight. Meta Knight tenía razón, era una emboscada.

-Hola, Kirby...-comenzó a decir Galacta Knight- Tiempo sin vernos, ¿no? Veo que aun sigues intentando proteger a tus preciados amigos...

-¡Poyo, Galacta-Poyo!-respondió Kirby con furia

-Hm... ¿así que estas molesto? Pues yo lo estoy aún más... Después de nuestro último encuentro, tú y Meta-idiota me dejaron muy mal herido... tan mal herido, que ni mis aros pudieron absorber todo el daño. De hecho, creo que tu Súper Sword Beam logró dañar mis aros... ahora solo pueden curar 89% de todo el daño, pero sin otorgarme más poder. Tienes demasiada suerte, bola rosada. ¡PERO TU SUERTE ACABA HOY!

Al terminar de decir esto, Galacta Knight comenzó a agitar y blandir su lanza con violencia hacia Kirby, intentando cortarlo en pedazos, pero Kirby lograba esquivar cada uno de sus ataques. Casi parecía como si no estuviera intentando darle. Pero entonces, Galacta Knight dirigió su mirada hacia la limusina caída y vio a Tiff tratando de ver que estaba sucediendo, entonces, decidió intentar distraer a Kirby para así poder golpearlo y fue tras Tiff, apuntando su lanza directo hacia ella. Tiff apenas pudo darse cuenta de que Galacta Knight estaba acercándose, así que no podría moverse a tiempo.

Kirby se percató de esto, e inmediatamente comenzó a inhalar lo más fuerte que podía para intentar detener a Galacta Knight, cosa que solo logró hacer que su velocidad disminuyera un poco, pero de igual manera, a pesar de la fuerte corriente de viento que Kirby lograba crear, Galacta Knight estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Tiff como para alcanzarla con la lanza.

Galacta Knight estaba a punto de blandir su lanza y darle a Tiff, cuando de la nada, sintió un golpe en la cabeza, que más bien para él, parecía como si alguien estuviera dándole un zape. Era Dedede, quien había sacado su martillo y había golpeado en la cabeza a Galacta Knight en un intento por vengarse y para proteger a Tiff.

Kirby, atónito por la intervención de Dedede, dejo de absorber para no tragarse a Dedede. Galacta Knight giró lentamente su cabeza para voltear a ver a la persona que había osado atacarlo, y vio que no era otro, si no el cobarde conocido como Dedede quien lo había golpeado con su martillo. Apenas si logró sentir el golpe, pero de cualquier manera, esta era una ofensa bastante grande para él, así que solo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y después, con un tono bastante irritado habló;

-Tú... -dijo Galacta Knight

-¡Será mejor que dejes a esa niña en paz, psicópata rosado! -gritó Dedede- A partir de ahora, nadie, pero nadie, toca a mis súbditos. Además, ¡Esto es por haber destruido casi todo mi castillo y haberme engañado!

Entonces, con una fuerza tremenda y con toda su rabia, Dedede comenzó a golpear con su martillo enorme a Galacta Knight, quien solamente se divertía con los intentos de Dedede por lastimarlo, pero entonces, Dedede dejó de golpearlo, solo para activar una función secreta en su martillo, haciendo que de este saliera un cohete propulsor que le daría más fuerza y velocidad al golpe, y entonces, con toda su ira, lanzó su ataque.

-¡Martillo Jet!- Exclamó Dedede

Al gritar esto, Dedede usó toda su fuerza, más la potencia extra que le daba el cohete propulsor, provocando así un gran impacto de un solo golpe, casi tan fuerte como una bala de cañon siendo disparada desde una muy corta distancia. Un impacto lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr mover a Galacta Knight un poco, y lo bastante fuerte como para que le doliera un poco al menos.

Tiff se encontraba muda por completo. El ver a Dedede queriendo proteger a alguien más aparte de si mismo, y verlo con el valor y la ira suficiente como para atreverse a golpear al enemigo más fuerte que se ha visto jamas era algo que ella nunca esperó ver con sus ojos. Antes, él habría salido corriendo despavorido a la primera señal de peligro cerca, pero ahora, Dedede era capaz de todo con tal de enmendar sus errores del pasado.

Dedede se encontraba un poco exhausto por haberse esforzado tanto en darle golpes a Galacta Knight, quien lentamente se volteó para ver a Dedede a los ojos. Galacta Knight permaneció callado por unos instantes, mientas Dedede daba jadeos en un intento de recuperar el aliento después de tanto esfuerzo, y entonces Galacta Knight se dignó a hablar.

-Bien... -comenzó Galacta Knight, en un tono neutral- Debo felicitarte por tu esfuerzo, panzón... Ese ultimo golpe... Lograste hacer que me doliera un poco, y también lograste que me moviera unos dos centímetros desde donde estaba...

-(_Jadeos y gruñidos de cansancio_) A-ah... ¿E-enserio? -dijo un poco incrédulo Dedede- ¡Ja! ¡Eso tienes por meterte conmigo! Espero y hallas aprendido tu lección, copia de Kirby psicópata. ¡NUNCA TE METAS CON EL REY DEDEDE!

-Y ahora... -Continuó Galacta Knight- Por eso, te mataré.

-¡Ja! Así es, pequeño granuja, será mejor que... Espera, ¿q-qué fue lo que a-acabas de...?- Dijo Dedede, quien había comenzado a alarmarse.

Entonces, Galacta Knight dio un salto tremendo, elevándose por sobre la cabeza de Dedede, quien sostenía su martillo fuertemente mientras temblaba, temeroso de lo que podría pasar ahora, viendo como Galacta Knight le apuntaba con su lanza.

-Al haber demostrado que no eres el cobarde que pensé que eras,-Exclamó Galacta Knight- me dignaré a darte una muerte más honorable. La de un guerrero. Así que... ¡Preparate a morir, pingüino!

Luego de decir esto, Galacta Knight se abalanzó hacia Dedede, apuntándole con su lanza y a punto de atravesarlo con ella, mientras que él solo intentaba pegarle con su martillo desesperadamente para hacer que se detuviera, pero eso no iba a funcionar. Dedede cerró sus ojos, pensando que este era su fin, pero, de repente, Galacta Knight dejo de moverse, pero no por cuenta propia.

Él sentía que alguien le estaba agarrando de las alas, impidiendo que se moviera y que pudiera atravesar a Dedede con su lanza, y en cuanto intentó voltearse para ver quien era el que se atrevía a detenerlo, él comenzó a girar rápidamente sobre si mismo, debido a que quien le estaba agarrando las alas estaba ahora jalándolo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía girar tanto que parecía un torbellino, y luego de ser jalado lejos de Dedede, fue soltado bruscamente, provocando que chocara contra una roca.

Furioso, Galacta Knight destruyó la roca contra la cual chocó, y comenzó a buscar por aquel responsable.

-Muy bien...-Gruñó Galacta Knight- ¡¿Ahora quien es el imbécil que me lanzó?!

Entonces, saltando enfrente de Dedede y Tiff para protegerlos, el pequeño Kirby miró a Galacta Knight de un modo desafiante, dejandole saber que fue él quien lo interrumpió.

-Vaya que eres persistente...-Dijo nuevamente Galacta Knight- Y ya me esta comenzando a molestar tus interrupciones, Kirby. Ahora, si estás tan desesperado de tomar el lugar del Rey Dedede... Pues, ¡Concederé tu deseo de muerte!

Al decir esto, Galacta Knight voló con rapidez hacia Kirby, quien no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido, así que fue alcanzado con facilidad, y una vez que logró acercarse, atacó a Kirby con su lanza, golpeándolo fuertemente con ella como si fuera un bate de béisbol. Galacta Knight esperaba que Kirby chocara contra las rocas tal y como lo hizo él, pero, lo que en realidad pasó, fue que Kirby rebotó contra las rocas sin hacerse daño alguno, tal y como si él estuviera hecho de caucho, rebotando una y otra vez contra el suelo y las rocas, hasta que rebotó intencionalmente hacia Galacta Knight, regresándole el golpe con una patada poderosa y haciendo que retrocediera del golpe.

Galcta Knight se encontraba confundido e impresionado, ya que no se esperaba que Kirby pudiera hacer eso. Sin embargo, esto no lo detuvo de intentar golearlo de nuevo, esta vez embistiéndolo con su escudo y golpeándolo contra el suelo, teniendo la esperanza de que con la fuerza con la que golpeó a Kirby lograría enterrarlo en el suelo, pero nuevamente, Kirby rebotó contra el suelo, alzándose rápida y fuertemente debido a la fuerza con la que Galacta Knight le pegó, golpeando a Galacta Knight en la cara accidentalmente al rebotar.

Kirby había rebotado muy alto, tanto que casi parecía que iba de camino al espacio. Galacta Knight comenzaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien. Era imposible que Kirby pudiera rebotar tanto. Incluso siendo él una bola pequeña y adorable, era como si su cuerpo ahora estuviera hecho de algún material sintético. Pero él no lo vio absorber nada, ¿como era esto posible?

Y, mientras Galacta Knight estaba centrando en tratar de pensar como era posible, Kirby ya había aterrizado, sin un solo rasguño a pesar de haber sido golpeado brutalmente por Galacta Knight. Él volteó a ver a Kirby, y entonces comprendió, que definitivamente había absorbido algo, ya que Kirby había estirado su brazo hacia atrás más de lo normal, estirándolo más allá de 10 metros, y entonces, Kirby atacó.

-Gomu Gomu No... ¡Pisutoru!-Exclamó Kirby.

Entonces, Kirby soltó la tensión en el brazo que estiró, haciendo que saliera disparado a grandes velocidades, estirándolo hacia Galacta Knight y propinándole un tremendo golpe en la cara que no pudo bloquear, ya que estaba demasiado impresionado al ver el brazo de Kirby estirarse de ese modo. Kirby no perdió tiempo, e inmediatamente efectuó otro ataque.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Muchi!

Desde donde él estaba, Kirby estiró su pie hacia Galacta Knight, golpeándolo con su pie como si fuera un látigo y derribándolo debido a la fuerza del impacto.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Tsuchi!

Entonces, Kirby estiró sus brazos hacia Galacta Knight mientras los enrollaba sobre si mismos, agarrándolo firmemente por los cuernos, y entonces estiró sus brazos de vuelta hacia si mismo mientras agarraba a Galacta Knight, haciendo que él girara sobre si mismo, girando a velocidades extremadamente altas, y entonces, Kirby lo azotó contra el suelo, provocándole bastante daño debido a la velocidad con la que chocó contra el suelo.

Galacta Knight se reincorporó nuevamente después de ese golpe, e inmediatamente desplegó sus alas para así poder elevarse, e intentar atacar a Kirby desde el aire, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejarse un poco para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Esos movimientos eran completamente imposibles de hacer para alguien como Kirby. Él no podía estirarse de esa manera antes. ¿Como era posible que Kirby pudiera hacer todo eso? Se preguntaba Galacta Knight. Pero, entonces, él reparó en algo que no había notado antes. Kirby tenía una especie de cuerda alrededor de su cuello, y conectado a esa cuerda, estaba un sombrero hecho de paja, el cual Kirby se puso en la cabeza lentamente, y entonces, Galacta Knight supo que Kirby se había transformado. Sin embargo, no sabía cual de todas sus transformaciones era esa, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, ya que Kirby se estaba preparando para otro ataque.

-Gomu Gomu no... ¡Storm!

Entonces, Kirby comenzó a inhalar aire rápidamente, provocando que su cuerpo se inflara como un globo, y al terminar de inflarse, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo varias veces. Al terminar de girar, Kirby soltó el aire con fuerza, elevándose muy rápidamente y girando mientras se dirigía hacia Galacta Knight tan rápido como una bala, y en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, comenzó a lanzar puñetazos tan rápido que parecía como si tuviera múltiples brazos. Galacta Knight solo pudo intentar bloquear algunos de esos golpes, pero falló miserablemente debido a la velocidad a la que Kirby iba, siendo golpeado en todas partes por Kirby a una velocidad extrema, avanzando más hacia arriba con cada golpe.

Galacta Knight no pudo defenderse de esos golpes, hasta que se hartó, y logró golpear uno de los brazos de Kirby con su escudo, haciendo que se detuviera, y entonces lo agarró de ese brazo y lo lanzó hacia arriba con una fuerza increíble. Los brazos de Kirby estaban volviendo a su tamaño normal, cuando Galacta Knight aprovechó la altura a la que Kirby se encontraba y usó su "Rayo del Sufrimiento", dándole a Kirby de lleno en la cara, pero, a pesar de que ese es uno de los ataques más dolorosos de Galacta Knight, Kirby ni siquiera se inmutó ante este ataque, y procedió a contraatacar.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Stampu!

Kirby estiró su pie hacia Galacta Knight, golpeándolo tan duro que la planta del pie de Kirby quedó marcada en la máscara de Galacta Knight, tal y como si fuera un sello. Entonces, al ver que ese ataque fue efectivo, Kirby decidió seguir atacándolo así, pero con aún más fuerza y rapidez.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Stampu Gatoringan!

Entonces, Kirby comenzó a mover sus pies tan rápido que parecía como si tuviera múltiples pies, así como con su ataque previo, golpeando a Galacta Knight varias veces con sus pies, mientras que el muy confundido Galacta Knight seguía intentando procesar el como es que a Kirby no le afectó ni un poco uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Y, entonces, Kirby decidió usar un nuevo ataque.

-Gomu Gomu no... ¡Bazooka!

Kirby dejó de patearlo por unos momentos, solo para estirar sus brazos hacia atrás lo más que pudo, y en cuanto alcanzó su limite de estiramiento, impulsó ambos brazos hacia adelante, dándole un tremendo y poderoso golpe con ambos brazos en su máscara, provocándole una abolladura pequeña y lanzándolo al suelo en un santiamén, haciendo un cráter en el suelo con él.

Galacta Knight se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, nuevamente apoyándose en su lanza como un bastón, sintiéndose bastante dolorido y confundido. Él seguía tratando de averiguar que clase de transformación era esa, ya que él jamas había visto algo parecido, pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, y analizar sus características, Galacta Knight creyó saber el porque de las nuevas habilidades de Kirby. Pero, entonces, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y ese algo era Kirby, nuevamente efectuando otro ataque.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Ame!

Tal y como la otra vez, Kirby comenzó a mover los brazos rápidamente, dando la ilusión de que tenía más de dos brazos, golpeando a Galacta Knight mientras comenzaba a caer, pero Galacta Knight lograba bloquear la mayoría de sus golpes usando su escudo, provocando que sus puños rebotaran por doquier desde su escudo. Entonces, Galacta Knight extendió sus alas para dispararle sus plumas a Kirby, las cuales lograron darle en los brazos, ya que seguían extendidos hacia él, haciendo que Kirby retrajera los brazos y los volviera a la normalidad, logrando evitar así que más plumas lo dañaran.

Aprovechando que la lluvia de puños de Kirby había parado, Galacta Knight se elevó lo más rápido que pudo, llegando hacia Kirby en menos de unos segundos, envistiéndolo a una gran velocidad y llevándolo al suelo. Galacta Knight se despegó de Kirby una vez que lo hizo aterrizar, y entonces, comenzó a hablar.

-Hah... Vaya...-Comenzó a decir Galacta Knight-Eres más ágil de lo que pensaba con esa transformación. Me lograste confundir mucho, ya que no estoy seguro de que transformación es esa, pero, parece que no necesito saberlo, ya que, después de ver lo que sabes hacer, tengo una cierta idea de como derrotarte en esa forma. Eres capaz de estirarte a grandes distancias, puedes resistir golpes directos e incluso eres resistente a la electricidad, pero, aparentemente, no puedes resistir objetos cortantes...

Kirby solo lo miraba fijamente de una forma un tanto desafiante, agarrando firmemente su sombrero de paja.

-Así que...-Continuó Galacta Knight-Lo único que tengo que hacer, es cortarte en pedacitos para derrotarte. Espero que estés preparado, Kirby.

-¡Poyo!-Exclamó Kirby en respuesta.

Entonces, Galacta Knight se abalanzó contra Kirby, apuntando su lanza hacia él para intentar atravesarlo con ella, cuando Kirby decidió contraatacar.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Raifuru!

Kirby comenzó a estirar su brazo nuevamente, girándolo sobre si mismo al mismo tiempo que lo estiraba, y en cuanto Galacta Knight se acercó lo suficiente, desenrolló su brazo al mismo tiempo que lo traía hacia él, golpeándolo con un gran impacto y velocidad, y a pesar de que Galacta Knight logró bloquear el golpe con su escudo, el impacto fue tal que Kirby logró hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos metros, incluso haciendo que el golpe le doliera aún con la protección del escudo.

Galacta Knight se sobó suavemente su cara, y entonces comenzó a cargar energía en su escudo. Kirby saltó lo más alto que pudo, pensando que él efectuaría la "Ejecución Atómica", pero, en realidad, Galacta Knight no tenía la intención de usar ese ataque, si no que quería engañar a Kirby para agarrarlo desprevenido y así lanzarle su escudo, pero en cuanto Kirby se dio cuenta de esto, él usó una defensa infalible contra cualquier proyectil.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Fūseen!

Entonces, Kirby inhaló aire fuertemente, e inmediatamente se infló, agrandando el tamaño de su abdomen en proporciones enormes, y en cuanto el escudo de Galacta Knight lo golpeó, éste rebotó en Kirby, volviendo directamente a su dueño y golpeándolo en su rostro y derribándolo del impacto. Furioso, Galacta Knight decidió atacar con todo.

-¡Pilares Infernales!-Exclamó Galacta Knight.

Al gritar esto, Galacta Knight dio un fuerte salto, solo para volver a aterrizar donde estaba, enterrando su lanza en el suelo al aterrizar, y luego de unos pocos segundos, del suelo comenzaron a surgir enormes pilares de fuego, los cuales Kirby apenas pudo esquivar. Siguieron surgiendo más y más pilares de fuego desde el suelo, y Kirby estaba comenzando a tener dificultades para esquivarlos ya que venían más rápido de lo que él podía moverse, quemándose con algunos de los pilares.

Galacta Knight no desaprovechó la distracción de Kirby y le lanzó su escudo nuevamente, golpeándolo y provocando que cayera en uno de los pilares de fuego, y acto seguido, le disparó con un rayo láser proveniente de su lanza, sacándolo del pilar de fuego de un solo golpe y provocando que chocara contra una roca. Kirby se encontraba en problemas, ya que ese ultimo ataque logró aturdirlo un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse, ya que Galacta Knight comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo, intentando rebanarlo en pedazos con su lanza, logrando dañarlo al blandir su lanza rápidamente hacia él. Pero entonces, Kirby logró reaccionar y agarró la lanza de Galacta Knight para detenerlo, sin embargo, Galacta Knight procedió a dispararle con sus plumas para hacer que soltara su lanza, golpeándolo nuevamente con una embestida de su escudo y mandándolo lejos.

Kirby trató de ponerse de pie, pero Galacta Knight llegó con él rápidamente y le puso su pie encima, obligándolo a quedarse en el suelo.

-Interesante...-Comenzó a decir Galacta Knight-Así que, eres invulnerable a golpes y electricidad, pero débil ante rayos láser, fuego y objetos cortantes. Vaya transformación. Me hubiera gustado ver que más puedes hacer con esa transformación, pero oh bien. Este juego terminó.

Galacta Knight alzó su lanza, apuntándole a Kirby, quien seguía en el suelo debido a que Galacta Knight era demasiado pesado para él, y cuando Galacta Knight intentó atravesarlo con su lanza, sintió una fuerte explosión en su espalda, que a pesar de que no logró dañarlo mucho, hizo que se molestara, volteando lentamente hacia la dirección de donde provino la explosión, y vio a la distancia a Dedede, Escargoon, Tiff y Tuff en la limusina, la cual ya no estaba volteada, y por alguna razón, tenía detrás de los asientos una especie de torreta y un par de compartimientos para lanzar misiles a los lados. Galacta Knight no sabía si sentirse confundido o frustrado al ver esto.

-De plano, parece tradición que me estén interrumpiendo a cada cinco malditos minutos... ¡¿AHORA QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?!

-¡Deja a la pequeña bola rosada en este instante, maniático!-Gritó Escargoon con valentía.

-¡No dejaremos que lastimes a Kirby!-Dijo Tuff con un tono desafiante.

-¡Si quieres pelea, te la vamos a dar!-Dijo Dedede, quien estaba usado la torreta-Tiff, presiona el botón enfrente de ti. ¡Vamos a darle con todo!

-Bien, ¡toma esto, malvado!-Exclamó Tiff.

Entonces, en cuanto Tiff presionó el botón que indicó Dedede, varios misiles comenzaron a salir disparados de los compartimientos que estaban a los lados, mientras que Dedede comenzó a usar la torreta, disparándole pequeñas balas de cañón que explotaban al impacto, al mismo tiempo que Tuff y Escargoon le lanzaban piedras.

-Si serán...-Murmuró Galacta Knight con enojo.

La paciencia de Galacta Knight había llegado a su limite, y comenzó a moverse hacia ellos a pesar de recibir tantos disparos de misiles y balas de cañón, sintiendo como si solo estuvieran usando juguetes para intentar dañarlo. Y entonces, para evitar más interrupciones, quitó su pie de encima de Kirby, solo para luego alzarlo con éste y golpearlo con su lanza para mandarlo lejos de él, y luego de esto, salió volando hacia los que se atrevieron a interferir con su pelea, cargando energía en su escudo y lanza para acabar con ellos de una buena vez.

La limusina comenzó a avanzar en reversa en cuanto Galacta Knight se acercó a ellos, intentando escapar de él, sin embargo, él era infinitamente más rápido que la limusina, así que los alcanzó muy rápidamente. Dedede comenzó a disparar frenéticamente, mientras que Tuff y Escargoon le lanzaban todo lo que encontraban, temerosos de que Galacta Knight los atacara, pero aún si los atacaba, tenían que alejarlo de Kirby para que se recuperara, de lo contrario, Kirby estaría en peligro. Pero por más que lo intentaran, no había nada que detuviera el paso de Galacta Knight, quien estaba a punto de dispararles con la energía que había cargado en su escudo y lanza, primero lanzando un Sword Beam a las llantas de la limusina para detenerlos, y preparando su escudo para terminar con ellos de un solo golpe.

-¡Aquí es donde acaban sus insolentes intervenciones, bola de buenos para nada!-Exclamó Galacta Knight mientras les apuntaba con su escudo-Ejecución...

Pero, antes de poder terminar de mencionar el nombre de su ataque, algo apareció ante él a la velocidad del rayo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió que algo lo había golpeado en el rostro, cayendo pesadamente al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto que sintió, pero que fue tan rápido que no pudo ver. Con desesperación y furia, comenzó a voltear para ver quien fue el que lo golpeó esta vez, y en menos de un instante, logró divisar a Kirby, quien estaba encima del cofre de la limusina, mirando hacia abajo y con sus manos apoyándose en sus pies.

-Pero que... ¡¿Tú?! ¡Pero si yo te lancé lejos de aquí! Ugh... Cuantas veces te tengo que golpear para que ya no me... Molestes... Oye, un momento...

Entonces, Galacta Knight notó que seguía teniendo el mismo sombrero de paja que tenia antes, lo cual indicaba que seguía en la misma transformación, pero algo era diferente en él. Su cuerpo ahora brillaba, de un color un poco más rojizo, y había grandes cantidades de vapor saliendo de él. Galacta Knight nuevamente se encontraba confundido ante esta nueva apariencia en Kirby, mientras que Tiff, Tuff, Dedede y Escargoon apenas habían notado la presencia de Kirby.

-¡Kirby!-Exclamó Tuff con emoción- Ya puedes moverte de nuevo. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte.

-Si, así es-Dijo Escargoon con lágrimas de miedo en los ojos-Pensé que ya estábamos muertos... ¡Gracias por salvarnos!

-¡Vaya que siempre llegas en el momento oportuno!-Exclamó Dedede- Pero... Oye, ¿que pasa con todo ese vapor?

-¡Kirby! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba.-Dijo Tiff con emoción-Espera... Es cierto, Dedede... ¿Qué es ese vapor? ¿Kirby? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kirby solo asintió con la cabeza, lentamente volteando hacia arriba y mirando a Galacta Knight a los ojos de una manera intimidante y desafiante. Todos se preguntaban que rayos estaba sucediendo dentro del cuerpo de Kirby, que ahora expulsaba grandes cantidades de vapor y brillaba de un tono rojizo. Galacta Knight solamente miró a Kirby con la misma intensidad y comenzó a apuntarle con su lanza.

-Me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que esta pasando contigo, ¡igual tú y tus amigos morirán!-Exclamó Galacta Knight.

Entonces, él se abalanzó sobre Kirby, intentando atravezarlo a él y a la limusina con su lanza al mismo tiempo. Kirby solamente se apoyó en sus pies, y al hacer esto, parte de la piel de sus pies se abultó como una manguera atascada, y estos bultos subieron hasta su cuerpo, y al llegar a su abdomen desaparecieron y de su cuerpo comenzó a salir aún más humo, mientras descansaba su puño en el cofre de la limusina y murmuraba.

-Gia Sekando...-Murmuró Kirby en voz baja.

-(_En sus pensamientos_) ¿Gia?-Se preguntó Galacta Knight- ¿Así como en, "Gear"? Pero, ¿qué es lo que esta haciendo?

Galacta Knight dejó de preguntarse a si mismo y solamente prosiguió a intentar eliminar a Kirby y a sus amigos al mismo tiempo, pero, entonces, Kirby rápidamente alzó una de sus manos enfrente de si mismo, mientras que retraía la otra como para intentar golpear a Galacta Knight, y entonces, efectuó un nuevo y poderoso ataque.

-Gomu Gomu no... ¡Jet Pistol!

Entonces, Kirby lanzó un puñetazo tan veloz que nadie pudo ver su puño moverse, golpeando a Galacta Knight fuertemente en el rostro y haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás. Galacta Knight cayó sobre su espalda debido a la fuerza del impacto, y entonces supo que lo que lo detuvo antes de que pudiera atacar a los amigos de Kirby fue ese mismo ataque.

Entonces, se levantó de un solo salto para atacar a Kirby, pero él no estaba ahí, solo una pequeña estela de vapor. Galacta Knight estaba a punto de demandar que se mostrara, cuando de repente, Kirby apareció cerca de él y efectuó el mismo ataque por segunda vez, dándole tan duro que lo lanzó lejos de la limusina. Nuevamente, Galacta Knight se encontraba derribado debido al golpe, y en cuanto intentó pararse, Kirby apareció en frente de él tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante el nuevo ataque de Kirby.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Jet Stamp!

Kirby estiró su pie hacia Galacta Knight con una velocidad increíble, golpeandolo fuertemente en la cara y provocando que saliera volando nuevamente. Entonces, Kirby se movió tan rápido que se volvió imperceptible ante el ojo común, llegando en menos de un segundo hacia Galacta Knight y atacándolo de nuevo.

-¡Jet Whip!

Entonces, Kirby alargó su pie y pateó a Galacta Knight con el como si fuera un látigo viajando a velocidades supersónicas, mandándolo lejos otra vez. Kirby continuó moviéndose a velocidades increíbles hacia él para seguir atacándolo, y entonces, efectuó otro ataque.

-¡Jet Axe!

Kirby alzó su pie al cielo y lo estiró rápidamente, solo para traerlo de vuelta al suelo con una velocidad y fuerza tremendas, golpeando a Galacta Knight en la cabeza y mandándolo al suelo de inmediato, provocando que rebotara dolorosamente contra este. Galacta Knight no podía creer lo veloz que Kirby se había vuelto, y lo poderosos que sus ataques eran. Él era tan rápido, que era casi imposible verlo, haciendo de Kirby aún más peligroso que antes para Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight intentaba ver donde estaba Kirby, y logró verlo no muy lejos de donde él estaba, observando que estaba haciendo la misma pose de antes, y entonces, al ver lo que estaba haciendo en esa pose, logró adivinar lo que sucedía dentro de su cuerpo. Kirby estaba bombeando su propia sangre desde sus pies, aumentando el flujo de ésta así como su poder y velocidad a extremos increíbles, provocando con esto que su piel se vea más rojiza debido a la sangre fluyendo rápidamente dentro de él, y que la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleve, haciendo que de este salga cantidades vastas de vapor.

Galacta Knight no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como es que Kirby pudo hacercelas para obtener una idea así para aumentar el poder de sus ataques. Sin embargo, no se dejo llevar tanto por la impresión y decidió atacar nuevamente, pero Kirby ni siquiera le dio el chance de hacer nada, ya que él fue el que atacó primero.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Jet Hammer!

Entonces, Kirby estiró y envolvió a Galacta Knight con sus piernas, agarradolo firmemente, y con un solo movimiento, lo golpeó contra el suelo a una gran velocidad, dejándolo aturdido temporalmente. Luego de esto, Kirby continuó atacando.

-¡Jet Bullet!

Kirby estiró su brazo y le propinó un golpe tremendo a Galacta Knight, con una velocidad tan grande que pareció como si lo golpeara el aire, hundiéndolo más en el suelo. Entonces, Kirby usó el "Jet Stamp" nuevamente para enterrarlo aún más, y entonces, utilizó otro ataque más para rematarlo.

-¡Jet Misile!

En ese instante, Kirby estiró sus brazos y agarró a Galacta Knight de los cuernos, lanzandose a si mismo contra él y creando un pequeño crater a causa de la fuerza del impacto. Kirby saltó un poco lejos de Galacta Knight, solo para ver si seguía consiente, y al hacer esto, Galacta Knight se levantó del suelo y comenzó a mover sus alas rápidamente, causando que la arena enfrente de él y de Kirby se levantara, cubriendolo por completo. Kirby intentó darle un puñetazo a través de toda esa arena y polvo, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Había usado la arena como distracción para poder retirarse momentáneamente.

Mientras Kirby intentaba encontrar a Galacta Knight, él se escondía detrás de una roca lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarlo de Kirby y de sus amigos. No era común de él esconderse de una pelea, pero tenía que tomar un pequeño respiro, después de recibir una paliza brutal de parte de Kirby.

-Maldito seas...-Murmuró Galacta Knight-¿Como fue que te volviste tan poderoso de repente? No tiene sentido... No es posible que pudieras tener la idea de usar tu cuerpo de esa manera espontáneamente... ¿Acaso tenías esa habilidad inactiva desde antes? Eres más peligroso de lo que creí, Kirby... Y ahora que te puedes mover tan rápido, tengo que ser más cuidadoso. Ahora más que nunca, debo matarte. ¡Ésta broma de mal gusto acaba ahora!

Entonces, Galacta Knight se elevó rápidamente en el aire y se dirigió directo hacia Kirby, apuntandole con su lanza y girando sobre si mismo, asemejandose a un taladro, pero Kirby logró escucharlo antes de que lo pudiera atacar, y en cuanto se acercó demasiado, Kirby se movió lejos de ahí, desapareciendo ante los ojos de Galacta Knight. Pero, entonces, Kirby reapareció, unos metros lejos de Galacta Knight con los brazos estirados completamente hacia atrás, preparado para hacer uno de sus ataques más poderoros.

-Gomu Gomu no... ¡Jet Bazooka!

Kirby corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Galacta Knight, nuevamente volviendose imperceptible debido a la velocidad a la que iba, y al acercarse lo suficiente, impulsó sus brazos hacia adelante y lo golpeó a una velocidad impresionante, propinandole un golpe tan tremendo que le sacó el aire y lo lanzó a más de 5 Km por hora lejos de ahí, abollandole la máscara aún más de lo que lo había hecho antes.

A pesar de salir disparado a tal velocidad, Galacta Knight pudo detenerse a si mismo usando sus pies y su lanza lo más que podía, ya que ese golpe lo afectó tanto que apenas lograba moverse. Y, luego de lograr detenerse, Galacta Knight se apoyó en sus propios pies para poder recuperar el aliento, sintiendose extremadamente adolorido y como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Él jamas se esperó que el ataque de Kirby fuera tan poderoso, y estaba completamente impresionado, y furioso.

Entonces, Kirby apareció de la nada en posición de pelea, listo para continuar peleando, justo cuando Galacta Knight había recuperado parte de su aliento, y entonces, él solamente comenzó a caminar hacia Kirby mientras aplaudía lentamente, respirando de una manera ajetreada y muy pesada.

-Bien, bien...-Logró decir Galacta Knight con cierta dificultad- Debo admitir... Que me tomaste por sorpresa... Ese ataque... Fue más fuerte de lo que pensé... De hecho, eso me pudo haber acabado por completo antes. Sin embargo... Lo único que lograste fue enojarme... Y ahora, si crees que eso dolió... Te mostraré lo que es el verdadero dolor.

Entonces, Galacta Knight tiró su escudo y lanza al suelo, e inmediatamente se se acercó a Kirby, listo para atacarlo con una de sus técnicas secretas más poderosas.

-Rokushiki Ōgi... ¡Rokougan!

Galacta Knight extendió ambos brazos hacia Kirby con los puños cerrados, pero sin golpearlo, y entonces, de sus puños salió una onda de choque que golpeó directamente a Kirby, dañandolo de una manera tremenda e inflinjiendole una gran cantidad de dolor. Ese ataque había causado daños internos en Kirby, y ahora él estaba tambaleandose de un lado a otro, casi noqueado por completo debido a la fuerza del ataque. Entonces, Galacta Knight golpeó a Kirby con su lanza, y seguido de esto, lo pateó con fuerza hacia arriba, haciendo que Kirby se elevara, y luego desplegó sus alas para nuevamente dispararle sus plumas, y finalmente, despegó del suelo para envestirlo en el aire y mandarlo lejos al darle con su ataque "Estrellas Caídas", dañando al pobre Kirby aún más.

Kirby se encontraba tirado en la arena, completamente exhausto y demasiado herido como para moverse. Todavía estaba consciente, sin embargo, apenas podía mover su cuerpo. Galacta Knight le había provocado demasiado daño, y además, el uso del Gia Sekando lo estaba cansando aún más debido al estrés al que puso a su propio cuerpo. Kirby ahora estaba indefenso.

De repente, escuchó que algo se acercaba, lenta y tranquilamente. Era el mismísimo Galacta Knight, quien caminaba triunfalmente hacia el pequeño Kirby, verificando si él seguía vivo o no. Entonces, al llegar hasta donde Kirby estaba, lo miró a los ojos y vio que en efecto seguía vivo, pero completamente inmóvil. Galacta Knight solo dejó salir una pequeña risa, y luego puso su pie nuevamente sobre él mientras alzaba su lanza, listo para darle el golpe de gracia, pero, entonces, ambos escucharon el lejano grito de cuatro individuos que rogaban por que este evento se detuviera. Eran Dedede, Escargoon, Tiff y Tuff quienes estaban gritando, alarmados y preocupados por Kirby.

-¡Kirby!-Gritó Escargoon-¡Levántate! No puedes dejarlo ganar. ¡Tienes que despertar!

-¡Así es, Kirby!-Siguió Dedede-¡No puedes dejar que ese maniático se salga con la suya! ¡Levántate!

-Kirby, por favor...-Comenzó a decir Tuff- No te rindas. ¡Eres más fuerte que él!

-¡Vamos, Kirby!-Exclamó Tiff- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! Levántate, por favor. ¡Levántate y derrotalo para que podamos estar todos juntos en paz!

-Pestes insolentes...-Dijo Galacta Knight- Por más que lo intenten, es inútil. ¿No ven que ni siquiera se puede mover? Y ahora, solo por interferir, dejaré que Kirby los vea morir a todos mientras esté así, impotente e incapaz de detenerme.

Kirby intentaba desesperadamente levantarse, pero su cuerpo no podía responder adecuadamente. Cada vez que intentaba apoyarse y ponerse de pie, él caía irremediablemente devuelta en el suelo. Entonces, continuó escuchando a sus amigos, y Dedede dijo algo que ni él ni nadie se esperaba.

-Entonces...-Exclamó Dedede- Ven por ellos si te atreves, pero, ¡tendrás que enfrentarme a mi antes!

-Espere, ¿qué?-Dijo Escargoon- Pero, majestad, ¡¿acaso escucha lo que usted esta diciendo?! ¡Usted no puede enfrentar a ese tipo por su cuenta!

-¡Claro que puedo, y lo haré! Yo soy el rey de este lugar, y como tal, lo defenderé tal y como debí haber hecho hace mucho. Y si Kirby no pudo derrotarlo, ¡Yo lo haré!

-Wow...-Susurró Tuff- Esto es lo más decente y valeroso que Dedede ha hecho en su vida.

-Pero también es un suicidio.-Dijo Tiff- Dedede, ¿en qué estas pensado? ¡Morirás si siquiera piensas en intentar desafiarlo!

Kirby escuchó la amenaza de Dedede y se alarmó. Él sabía más que nadie que Dedede estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida al decir eso, y a pesar de todas las veces que él había intentado liquidarlo, Kirby lo consideraba como un amigo, y lo ultimo que quería era ver a un amigo suyo morir. Así que, con mucho esfuerzo, Kirby logró levantar la cabeza y gritó "Poyo" hacia Dedede a manera de un "¡Detente!". Dedede solo frunció el ceño y prosiguió.

-Así es... ¡Oye, tú! ¡El bajito con la lanza y el escudo! ¡Ahora yo seré tu oponente! ¡Yo soy el grandioso Rey Dedede! ¡El soberano dueño de todo Popstar, con una increíble fuerza y además apuesto! Tal vez no lo creas, pero yo solo pude haber acabado con Pesadilla con solo mover mi meñique. Así que... Ven por mi si quieres, ¡enano redondo temperamental, y adorable bola rosa!

En cuanto Galacta Knight escuchó esas ultimas seis palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un rojo intenzo de la ira, y solamente respondió.

-Voy a disfrutar montar tu cráneo en mi lanza...

Entonces, él comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Dedede, quien sostenía fuertemente su martillo y lo veía a los ojos de modo desafiante. Kirby exclamaba "Poyo" desesperadamente, tratando de llamar la atención de Galacta Knight para que no hiriera a Dedede, pero Galacta Knight solo se volteó para mirarlo con desdén.

-Ahora que te vencí, no tengo más asuntos pendientes contigo, por el momento. Y de todos modos, tenía planeado matarlos a todos, así que, te puedes quedar ahí y mirar.

Kirby se comenzó a enfurecer, e intentaba con cada vez más desesperación de levantarse, exclamando "Poyo" con cada vez más enojo. Entonces, Dedede gritó nuevamente desde donde estaba.

-¡Si de verdad quieres detenerlo, mejor deja de estar ahí medio muerto en el suelo, y levántate! ¡Sé que puedes detenerlo! ¡Solo levántate y dale una paliza!

Galacta Knight simplemente se reía de los esfuerzos de Dedede para hacer que Kirby se recuperara. Él estaba en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Era imposible que se levantara. Entonces, desplegó sus alas y se preparó para hacer pagar a Dedede por su insolencia, cuando, de repente, escuchó a Kirby gritar "Poyo" de una manera tremenda, lleno de determinación y enojo. Se volteó lentamente, y vio que lo que él creía imposible acababa de suceder. Kirby, malherido y jadeando constantemente estaba de nuevo en pie, mirando fijamente a Galacta Knight y poniéndose su sombrero de paja de nuevo.

-Tú... ¡¿Aún puedes moverte?!

-¡Poyo!- Exclamó Kirby con determinación y seriedad.

-Bien... Como lo prefieras.

Entonces, sin más que decir, ambos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, listos para atacarse con todo lo que tenían, y justo cuando iban a chocar, Galacta Knight comenzó a mover su lanza de adelante hacia atrás a una velocidad impresionante para atravesar a Kirby con ella múltiples veces, pero Kirby logró agarrar la lanza antes de que le diera con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que se impulsó hacia arriba mientras todavía sujetaba la lanza, aterrizando en la base de ésta de espaldas, y así aprovechando para efectuar un ataque.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Twin Jet Stamp!

Esta vez, en lugar de usar uno solo, Kirby estiró ambos de sus pies hacia Galacta Knight, dandole una veloz y fuerte patada doble en la cara de la cual no se pudo proteger, y por lo tanto, salió disparado lejos de allí, accidentalmente soltando su lanza. Kirby dejó la lanza de Galacta Knight en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad, pero Galacta Knight reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido y estiró su brazo hacia adelante, y al hacer esto, su lanza inmediatamente voló directo a él, golpeando a Kirby en el camino y haciendo que se cayera, directamente volando hasta la mano de Galacta Knight como si fuera un imán.

En cuanto recuperó su lanza, Galacta Knight aprovechó que Kirby estaba derribado momentáneamente para efectuar un ataque.

-¡Espadas Espectrales!-Exclamó Galacta Knight.

Entonces, él alzó su lanza, y al hacer esto, espadas hechas de energía pura aparecieron enfrente de él, y con un leve movimiento de su lanza éstas salieron disparadas hacia Kirby como flechas. Kirby apenas se había incorporado cuando vio las espadas de energía ir hacia él rápidamente, y por poco y no logra esquivarlas, pero gracias a su velocidad y agilidad pudo salir sin daño alguno.

Galacta Knight se molestó al ver que su ataque no funcionó, y comenzó a lanzarle a Kirby varios Sword Beams muy rápidamente, pero los lograba esquivar, aunque no con tanta facilidad. Entonces, Galacta Knight decidió cambiar de estrategia y comenzó a lanzar un rayo de energía desde su lanza, el cual logró darle a Kirby provocando que saliera disparado hacia atrás.

Entonces, ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían para chocar nuevamente, brutalmente chocando sus puños el uno contra el otro, forcejeando por unos instantes, hasta que ambos decidieron saltar hacia atrás y comenzar a intercambiar golpes y patadas a una velocidad increíble.

Luego de un rato así, Galacta Knight comenzó a mover sus alas para lanzarle arena a Kirby en los ojos, aturdiéndolo por unos breves momentos y entonces lo pateó tan fuerte que lo elevó unos cuantos metros en el aire, e inmediatamente se elevó él también, pero solo lo suficiente para quedar por sobre de Kirby, y entonces intentó utilizar de nuevo el "Rokougan". Sin embargo, Kirby logró recuperarse a tiempo y lo agarró de las alas rápidamente para luego mandarlo al suelo con un "Jet Stamp", y acto seguido lo golpeó con un "Jet Pistol" en cuanto aterrizó.

Kirby decidió aprovechar la altura a la que se encontraba para rematar a Galacta Knight y lo envolvió con sus pies mientras los arremolinaba, agarrándolo firmemente con los pies y utilizó el "Jet Hammer" de nuevo, estrellando a Galacta Knight contra el suelo a velocidades extremadamente altas. Pero, entonces, Galacta Knight lo agarró de uno de sus pies antes de que pudiera retraerlo y lo jaló hacia abajo, haciendo que se estrellara también. Entonces, se abalanzó contra Kirby, quien se encontraba aturdido y en el suelo, e intentó atravesarlo con su lanza, pero Kirby logró agarrarla a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Kirby y Galacta Knight forcejearon por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Kirby intentó hacer que Galacta Knight se alejara lanzando un veloz y fuerte puñetazo, sin embargo, Galacta Knight puso su escudo antes de que Kirby lo golpeara, bloqueando así el golpe.

Continuaron forcejeando constantemente, hasta que Kirby logró moverse lo suficiente para poner sus pies enfrente de si mismo y le dio una doble patada, logrando que Galacta Knight se separara de él. Entonces, Galacta Knight se elevó unos pocos metros para comenzar a atacar a Kirby con ataques a distancia, pero Kirby atacó antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, intentando golpearlo desde donde estaba. Galacta Knight por poco y no logra esquivar los golpes de Kirby, y entonces decidió contraatacar y comenzó a volar velozmente hacia Kirby para envestirlo, pero al hacer eso, Kirby lo golpeó con facilidad en el rostro con un "Jet Pistol", siendo derribado momentáneamente.

Kirby estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente, cuando comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo que lo detuvo. El ataque de Galacta Knight lo había dañado más de lo que esperaba. De hecho, lo dañó tanto que todavía podía sentir casi la misma cantidad de dolor que cuando lo golpeó con ese ataque. Pero, Kirby no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarse a si mismo, ya que Galacta Knight llegó de sorpresa y le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara, golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos de donde estaba.

Kirby logró detenerse antes de llegar más lejos y corrió hacia Galacta Knight, intentando atacarlo con un "Jet Rifle", pero Galacta Knight se protegió con su escudo antes de que Kirby lo golpeara, sin embargo, esto le dio oportunidad a Kirby de golpear su escudo con un "Jet Whip" para apartarlo lo suficiente, y entonces efectuó otro ataque.

-Gomu Gomu no, ¡Jet Twin Pistol!"

Entonces, Kirby estiró hacia atrás ambos puños y luego golpeó a Galacta Knight de lleno en el rostro con ambos puños, efectuando dos "Jet Pistols" al mismo tiempo, provocando el doble de daño.

En la armadura de Galacta Knight se había quedado la marca de los puños de Kirby de lo fuerte que fue el impacto. Pero esto a Galacta Knight ya no le importaba, él solo quería terminar lo más rápido posible con Kirby de una vez por todas. Entonces, de un salto se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que batía sus alas fuertemente para hacer que la arena alrededor de Kirby y él se levantara para distraerlo, y luego de hacer esto clavó su lanza en el suelo, efectuando su ataque "Pilares Infernales", rodeando a Kirby por completo en un muro hecho por pilares de fuego.

Kirby mantenía sus pies firmes en el suelo para que el viento causado por Galacta Knight no lo enviara directo a los pilares de fuego detrás de él, y entonces, estiró ambos brazos hacia atrás, justo antes de tocar el muro de fuego, y entonces atacó a Galacta Knight con un "Jet Bazooka", el cual logró bloquear con su escudo, pero aún así, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente como para empujarlo unos cuantos metros y dañarlo ligeramente, causando que dejara de batir sus alas y que cancelara su ataque. Inmediatamente después de lograr detenerlo, Kirby salió corriendo hacia Galacta Knight y lo golpeó con un "Jet Bazooka" que no pudo detener, dandole de lleno en la cara y haciendo que retrocediera. Galacta Knight se tuvo que arrodillar debido a la fuerza con la que Kirby lo golpeó y se apoyó en su lanza.

Kirby estaba a punto de atacarlo nuevamente, pero, al ver que Galacta Knight apenas podía moverse decidió esperar unos momentos, ya que no quería ser como él y atacar a su oponente mientras estaba en desventaja. Galacta Knight comenzó a reincorporarse después de unos momentos de jadear y miró a Kirby con rabia y enojo, pero después dejó salir una pequeña y macabra risa.

-(_Jadeando y respirando muy pesadamente_) Cada vez logras sorprenderme más, Kirby. Eres demasiado persistente. Pero, es hora de que veas algo... Un tanto cuanto interesante. ¿Recuerdas que mencioné que habías dañado mis aros? Pues bien, gracias a ti, ahora solo pueden curar solo el 89% de todo el daño recibido., y no pueden hacer que gane más poder de todo ese daño. Sin embargo... Gracias a ti, descubrí que no solo pueden curar el daño que yo reciba. También lo pueden almacenar. Y yo, lo puedo devolver. Déjame mostrarte. ¡Anillos Oscuros!

Al terminar de decir esto, los aros de Galacta Knight comenzaron a brillar de un color púrpura oscuro, e inmediatamente casi todos los daños y abolladuras en el cuerpo y armadura de Galacta Knight se desvanecieron. Kirby se enfureció al ver que Galacta Knight nuevamente había usado sus aros para curarse a si mismo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que Galacta Knight se acercó a Kirby rápidamente, extendiendo sus brazos y preparándose para utilizar el "Rokougan" nuevamente. Kirby no iba a caer de nuevo con eso, así que decidió saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo, sin embargo, no se percató de que detrás suyo había un muro de cristal causado por la arena y los pilares de fuego de Galacta Knight, y al no saber que ese muro estaba allí, chocó contra éste al intentar esquivar a Galacta Knight, y no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para evitar su terriblemente devastador y poderoso ataque.

-Sai Dai Rin... ¡Rokougan!-Exclamó Galacta Knight.

Entonces, los aros de Galacta Knight comenzaron a brillar otra vez, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacia Kirby, y entonces, una onda de choque confirmada por todo el daño que le causó Kirby a Galacta Knight, la cual era el triple de fuerte en comparación a la anterior salió de sus puños, golpeando a Kirby directamente.

La onda de choque fue tan poderosa, que rompió el muro de cristal detrás de Kirby, así como también pulverizó una roca a más de diez metros de distancia de ellos. Kirby estaba casi inconsiente, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, casi incapaz de mantenerse de pie. El dolor era insoportable e intenso para Kirby, y con cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más a estar completamente noqueado. Galacta Knight solo se rió ligeramente y comenzó a caminar lejos de Kirby, dirigiendose a paso lento y seguro hacia Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon y Dedede, quienes observaban con horror como Kirby estaba a punto de caer derrotado.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como agua de una cascada a través de los ojos de Tiff, mientras Galacta Knight continuaba acercándose, no por el miedo a ser lastimada por él, si no porque estaba más que preocupada por Kirby, quien seguía tambaleandose cual trompo, que lentamente cesaba su giro. Kirby ya no podía más, y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar mientras caía de espaldas, pero, entonces, justo antes de quedar completamente inconsciente, escuchó algo a la distancia.

-¡KIRBYYYYY!- Gritó una voz lejana que Kirby apenas podía escuchar.

Él no lo podía distinguir por completo, pero definitivamente había escuchado a más de una voz gritar su nombre. Luego, escucho nuevamente que alguien lo llamaba, y esta vez estaba seguro que eran al menos cuatro voces. Eran las de Dedede, Tuff, Escargoon y Tiff, quienes con todo su corazón le rogaban a Kirby que no se rindiera. Entonces, Kirby recordó la promesa que se hizo a si mismo de no dejar que nadie lastime a sus amigos nunca, mientras él pudiera impedirlo. Recordó como casi matan a Meta Knight, y quería impedir que eso pasara de nuevo, costara lo que costara. De ahora en adelante, él no se rendiría ante nada ni nadie si es para proteger a sus amigos, y tenía que seguir peleando con toda el alma. No bajaría el ritmo, si no hasta ver a Galacta Knight derrotado.

Entonces, abrió los ojos repentinamente y recargó todo su peso en las puntas de sus pies para no caerse, y soportando todo ese dolor causado por el ataque de Galacta Knight, se puso de pie firmemente, gritando con un tremendo "Poyo" que detuvo inmediatamente el paso de Galacta Knight.

Muy lenta e inseguramente, Galacta Knight se volteó hacia Kirby, y vio, que a pesar de que le regresó mayor parte de todo el daño que le causó, él seguía de pie, todavía con ganas de pelear. Y, entonces, Kirby se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, preparándose para utilizar su ataque más fuerte.

-¡Gomu Gomu No...!

Kirby se inclinó hacia adelante bruscamente mientras comenzaba a mover sus puños a una velocidad tal que solo se podía ver el vapor que dejaban éstos. Galacta Knight intentó poner su escudo enfrente de si mismo para protegerse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡Jet!... ¡GATLING!

Entonces, los puños de Kirby golpearon a Galacta Knight tan rápido como un rayo, golpeándolo más rápido de lo que su cuerpo podía registrar el daño. Kirby siguió golpeándolo tan rápido como podía, empujándolo lejos y más lejos con cada golpe, al mismo tiempo que le abollaba cada vez más su máscara.

Kirby seguía y seguía atacando, empujando a Galacta Knight con cada golpe hasta que topó con una roca de inmenso tamaño que le impedía seguir siendo empujado, pero aún así, Kirby no paraba de golpearlo a esa velocidad tan brutal. Él continuaba dando puñetazos a toda velocidad, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente debido al dolor que le causaba todo ese esfuerzo, y así siguió por un par de segundos más, hasta que lanzó un fulminante y devastador golpe que hizo que Galacta Knight atravesara por completo la roca contra la cual estaba siendo golpeado, completamente inconsciente.

Kirby había parado finalmente de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra y cayó al suelo, completamente exhausto e incapaz de seguir moviéndose. Él jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, pero sonreía al mismo tiempo, ya que sabía que Galacta Knight estaba inconsciente. Tiff y los demás saltaban y gritaban de la alegría al ver que Kirby lo derrotó por fin. Dedede y Escargoon lloraban de la felicidad, al igual que Tiff y Tuff, quienes no podían contener toda su felicidad.

Kirby sonreía con mucha alegría y descansaba después de tanto moverse. Todos estaban eufóricos y más alegres que nunca. Pero, de repente, de lejos comenzaron a escuchar que había rocas moviéndose. Decidieron no hacerle caso, pensando que era solamente parte de los escombros causados por la roca que rompió Kirby al golpear a Galacta Knight y comenzaron a avanzar hacia Kirby para ayudarlo a pararse. La limusina ya no funcionaba, así que tendrían que ir a pie hacia él.

Entonces, de entre un montón de escombros salió Galacta Knight, dando un grito de furia y enojo desgarrador, curado nuevamente ya que había usado sus aros por segunda vez. Kirby y todos los demás dejaron de sonreír al saber que Galacta Knight seguía estando en pie, inmediatamente sintiendo frustración y miedo.

-(_Temblando de pura rabia y respirando agitadamente_) ¡ESO FUE TODO!-Exclamó Galacta Knight-¡AHORA SI, SE ACABÓ ESTA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!

Entonces, Galacta Knight desplegó sus alas y salió volando hacia Kirby, listo para efectuar por segunda vez el "Rokougan", ahora cargado con todo el daño que Kirby le había causado con el "Jet Gatling". Kirby no podía mover ni un musculo, su cuerpo no le respondía después de hacer tanto esfuerzo, y estaba completamente indefenso ante Galacta Knight. Este sería el fin de Kirby si no se lograba mover a tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar hacer algo, porque Galacta Knight estaba a la distancia suficiente como para hacer su ataque.

Y entonces, con toda su rabia extendió los brazos hacia Kirby, efectuando el "Sai Dai Rin: Rokougan". Kirby vio como la onda de choque se acercaba a él, e intentó prepararse para recibir el impacto, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Sin embargo, nada sucedió. Solo escuchó el sonido de un objeto metálico chocando. Entonces, abrió los ojos de nuevo, y lo que vio lo llenó de alegría. Era nada más y nada menos que Meta Knight, quien se interpuso entre la onda expansiva y Kirby y la detuvo por completo usando a Galaxia.

-Kirby...-Dijo Meta Knight- Gracias por mantenerlo ocupado. Pero ahora es mi turno.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! Tú... Maldición... Pensé que mi trampa habría funcionado, al menos contigo. Pero aparentemente eres tan necio que no mueres.

-Si... Fue una trampa un poco elaborada. Atraernos aquí con ese haz de luz y luego intentar volcarnos a todos hacia arenas movedizas fue algo que no me esperaba. No es muy común de ti que intentes algo así.

-Heh... Parece que olvidas que al igual que tu, yo soy un estratega. Además, sabía que al menos o tú o Kirby saldrían de ahí con vida, así que todavía sería divertido. Pero Kirby disminuyó la fuerza del impacto, y solo tú caíste. Pero no te preocupes... Me entretuve bastante con Kirby. Quien, por cierto, me sorprendió bastante hoy.

-Eso parece. No pensé ver a Kirby Goma tan rápido. Mucho menos peleando contra ti.

-Ah, Kirby Goma, ¿eh? Eso explica mucho.

-Además, intentaste atacar a los niños y a al rey. Y cuando alguien protege a sus seres queridos, no se detiene ante nada. Y eso es lo que yo haré.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Eso piensas hacer? Tú solo no puedes derrotarme. No lo lograste antes, y no lo harás ahora.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Esta vez no me detendré ante nada. No habrá más personas heridas ni más peleas. Esto tiene que acabar, y si tiene que acabar con alguno de los dos muerto en batalla, ¡que así sea! Porque este, será el último duelo entre tú, y yo, Galacta Knight.

-Bien. Entonces, es el todo o nada. Si lo quieres así, pues será mejor que te prepares, azulito.

Entonces, ambos saltaron lejos el uno del otro mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Kirby ya no corría peligro de estar en medio de la pelea, ya que Tiff, Tuff, Dedede y Escargoon se escabulleron con él mientras Galacta Knight estaba distraído. Galacta Knight y Meta Knight se miraban fijamente, sabiendo que de esta pelea solo podría haber un ganador. La pregunta es, ¿quien sería el vencedor?

_Y... ¡Boom! ¡Al fin acabé con el capitulo! Wooohooo. Cielos, que bien se siente volver a escribir este fic. Espero y de verdad puedan perdonar la tardanza. Como ha había dicho, he tenido bastantes dificultades (también un poco de pereza) en cuanto a escribir se trata. En resumen, me tomé un mega hiatus (Hiatus significa no hacer nada por una larga cantidad de tiempo). Y pues bueno, antes de terminar este capitulo quería corregirlas faltas de ortografía que hice al comenzar con este fic, y que honestamente me arrepiento de haberlos hecho leer a ustedes con tales errores. De verdad lo siento mucho. En especial para mis lectores que hablan otros idiomas, que a pesar de que el español no es su lengua materna leen este fanfic, lo cual honestamente me hace feliz. Por cierto, para esas mismas personas, solo puedo decir thank you so absolutely much for sticking around this whole time even though the whole fanfic is in spanish. You seriously have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys read my fanfic even if its in a language you don't speak or understand as much. And don't worry about a thing guys, now that I'm back, I will translate this whole thing for you guys to read without so many complications. However, be aware that I tend to screw up a few things and make typos and stuff, so, yea, but I will try my best to translate as best as I can. _

_Bueno, después de este pequeño segmento de hablar en ingles, es ahora de... (Redoble de tambores) ¡Aclaraciones!_

_1.-Como podrán apreciar por el titulo, éste cap será dividido en dos partes, ya que es un poco grande. Como vieron, ésta primera parte tiene a Kirby peleando, y en la segundo, como apuesto que ya saben, será Meta Knight quien tenga el protagonismo._

_2.-La razón por la que Meta Knight le ofrece a Kirby la oportunidad de entrenar con él, es porque no se lo había pedido antes. Al menos hasta donde yo recuerdo. En la serie anime Meta Knight deja que Kirby descubra por si solo sus propias habilidades, y pues no creo que eso cuente como entrenamiento. Así que, decidí que a partir de ahora Kirby será oficialmente discípulo de Meta Knight._

_3.-La limusina de Dedede no tiene tantas cosas como yo le puse en este episodio, pero como quise darle un poco más de protagonismo a Dedede y Escargoon, hice que le hicieran modificaciones al coche y que lo utilizaran para ayudar a Kirby y los demás._

_3.-Casi todas las armas que tiene la limusina se las agregué yo, pero una de ellas es del primer auto que Dedede conduce al principio de la serie, y esa es la torreta._

_4.-Al ser Guerreros Estelares, tanto Galacta Knight como Meta Knight son estrategas, solo que Galacta Knight usa técnicas más violentas y no suele hacer planes muy seguido. Sin embargo, él decidió que ya fue suficiente de lidiar con los amigos de Kirby y quiso hundirlos a todos en arena movediza, pero Kirby logró prevenir eso, por lo que solo fue Meta Knight quien salió volando de la limusina y cayó en la arena movediza, por lo que se tardó casi todo el cap en salir de la arena. Hasta Meta Knight tiene sus limites._

_5.-Como pienso que muy en el fondo, hasta los malos tienen corazón, pensé que sería bueno que Dedede por primera vez en la vida intentara proteger a alguien más, incluso si eso significaba que él saldría herido. Y esa fue la razón por la que golpeó a Galacta Knight para evitar que Tiff saliera lastimada, y luego lo provocó para proteger a Kirby. Así que, es probable que vean a un Dedede con mejor actitud y más generoso. Pero no se preocupen, seguirá siendo el mismo pingüino menso que todos adoramos._

_6.- Hablando de Dedede, su ataque y el hecho de que su martillo tenga un propulsor lo saqué de sus ataques en Super Smash Bros Brawl._

_7.-Creo no haberlo mencionado durante la historia, pero si no lo hice, lo haré ahora. Lo que Kirby absorbió para convertirse en Kirby Goma fue una liga para el cabello que Tiff tenía, y que Kirby absorbió por accidente cuando intentó detener a Galacta Knight. Como la liga estaba hecha de caucho, eso causó la transformación de Kirby._

_8.-Kirby Goma esta 110% basado en, por si no lo saben, Monkey D. Luffy, el protagonista del anime One Piece. Así es, una de las razones por las que me tardé tanto en escribir este cap es porque estaba viendo One Piece, y para los que no saben, a la fecha tiene más de 700 episodios, y todavía va a durar una década más. Y como me volví adicto a One Piece, es bastante, bastante probable que vean más elementos basados en One Piece en este fanfic. _

_9.-Para los que saben de One Piece, apuesto a que habrán adivinado que la mayoría de este cap está basado en las peleas de Luffy contra Blueno y Rob Lucci. Si no saben de One Piece, pues bueno, ahora ya saben, haha._

_10.-El Gia Sekando es una de las habilidades más fuertes de Luffy, y también es mejor conocido como Gear Second o Segunda Marcha, pero me gusta más como suena Gia Sekando, que es el nombre romanizado, así que decidí dejarlo así._

_11.-Varios fansubs de One Piece ponen los nombres de los ataques tal y como se pronuncian en japonés, así que decidí hacer lo mismo con la mayoría de los ataques de Kirby Goma, mientras no está en Gia Sekando. Con la obvia excepción del Gomu Gomu_

_No Storm._

_12.-Lo que le dice Dedede a Galacta Knight para provocarlo, después de que Kirby recibió un golpe directo del "Rokougan" fue basado en el discurso de Usopp (de One Piece también), y pensé en poner esa pequeña parte porque me pareció un momento épico y muy emotivo. También porque pensé que sería bueno que Dedede se preocupara por Kirby._

_13.-El "Rokougan" es un ataque basado en Rob Lucci, y es una técnica secreta y devastadora que pensé que sería genial que Galacta Knight tuviera. Sin embargo, para los que saben de One Piece, no significa que Galacta Knight sepa usar el Rokushiki._

_14.-Las "Espadas Espectrales" y "Pilares Infernales" son ataques originales de Kirby Super Star Ultra y Kirby's Return to Dreamland que Galacta Knight posee, sin embargo, desconozco si estos ataques tienen nombre, así que decidí ponerles un nombre yo mismo._

_Y bueno, eso fue todo por ahora amigos._

_¿Podrá Meta Knight vencer a Galacta Knight? ¿Cual será el destino de Popstar y de todos sus habitantes? ¿Qué sucederá en esta batalla de proporciones épicas entre los dos guerreros más poderosos de toda la galaxia? ¡No se pierdan la segunda parte de éste fanfic! Ahora, prepárense'n para el final de este fic, porque ya se acerca._


End file.
